Back from the Dead
by Typie8882001
Summary: Something happened to Jasper when the Cullen left in new moon. The only one he can now trust is Bella, and they both learn how to live their lives again. Ok so I am bad at summaries but please read.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything :(

* * *

Charlies POV

"No No No!! Come one how can you miss that?" stupid I could have caught that ball. God Bella could have caught that ball.

Where is Bella? The small panicked voice at the back of my head spoke up.

"Bella, Bella" I bolted up the stairs and busted into her room, but there she was used tissues littered around the bed.

"Come back" she when the words escaped her lips I thought she had woken up, I quickly backed towards the door before I realized that she was not talking to me, "Edward, please".

Edward Cullen I swear if I ever saw that boy again I would kill him rip him into little pieces and set him on fire, it seemed the only logical way of dealing with him, what he has reduced my baby to. She wasn't my Bella anymore she was just a shell.

"I am sorry I didn't mean it" she pleaded again.

"It's not your fault" I reached over and brushed the back of my hand across her cheek.

"No" she screamed "you're too warm".

What has he done to her, I am going to kill him.

Maybe I will invite Jacob down, they were friend, all she needs is a friend and she will be better she will be my Bella again.

"Edward" I couldn't take it anymore slowly backing out of the room I shut the door quietly. I was to wired/ angry to sleep all I wanted to do was wrap my hands around his neck. But that was never going to happen because he will never stop foot in my town again. Ow god I sound like I am in a western.

Beer I need a beer. I should send her home her mother will know what to do with her. She is going to hate me.

Suddenly there was a knock to the door. 12:03

"What the hell?" opening the door there stood a very familiar figure. Tall with honey blond hair falling over his face covering his eyes.

"Bella" he whispered leaning against the door frame.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"I need to talk to Bella" he said pushing past me but tripping and falling to his knees.

"Look, mate she is asleep you're going to have to come back in the morning" I said helping him get up right.

"NO!" he seemed to scare himself "I need to talk to her now, BELLA!" he staggered to the stairs and yelled her name.

"No shhh" I said grabbing his by the shirt and pulling him into the lounge room.

"Who are you?" I said pushing him down into the arm chair.

"Jasper" he was looking around the room like he was having trouble seeing

"Hale right your one of the Cullen kids"

"Whitlock, they changed me I haven't been me in so long" he said whipping his head around the room, "is bella here she is the only one that will understand"

He stumbled and fell onto the coffee table.

"Just sit back down" I helped him back into the chair; there was no way he was getting anyway near Bella when he was this high. I always thought the Cullen's were all good kids and here was one who was high or drunk trying to get to my daughter.

"Is it always this dark?" he looked at me with pleading eyes like he wanted me to explain to him something that I didn't understand myself.

"It's night time son".

"Never use to be this dark" he said holding his hand in front of his face squinting like he couldn't see it.

"I think you should leave" I ordered trying to help him up.

"I am so hungry" he said jumping up.

* * *

Hope you like it, please please please review. Tell me if it is good or bad anything please.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything :(

* * *

Charlies POV

"I'm so hungry" the boy said pushing past me clutching his stomach, "I've tried eating but I can't catch anything".

Okay this guy is seriously weird and is going to have to go.

"Look why don't you just help your self to anything in the kitchen, then you can come back in the morning and talk.

"Ow my Alice" he looked like he was going to cry "she said I should leave. He did this to me and she doesn't love me anymore".

"Bella, she'll understand" he started to make his way to the stairs.

"No, look Jasper is that it?" he nodded, "your brother killed my girl that is not Bella upstairs that is the shell that Edward Cullen left behind and back you come in the middle of the night high with a serious case of the munchies wanting to interrupt the little sleep she gets at night".

"She has to explain this, I am so hungry, my sight is failing and I can't feel what your are feeling".

"Time for you to go son" I took a hold of his arm and twisted it behind his back guiding his to the door.

"I just want to talk to Bella" he squirmed out of hold and dashed for the stairs.

"I am her father, do you want me to arrest you Jasper have you forgotten who I am" the boy wasn't listening to me his held his head to the said eyeing my neck.

"Just a little taste" he said lunging towards me.

Bella's POV

"_Hello Bella" the musical broke thought the darkness._

"_Edward" I could hear him but I couldn't find him, "please come back"_

"_Ow Bella, I'm not coming back, your all alone" his voice continued but it turned hard, " I never loved you, no one will ever love you"._

"_Edward, Edward, please I love you" was he gone..no not again he can't be gone, "Edward, Edward"_

"Edward".

I was still in my room, everyday I woke up hoping that it would all be a dream that my Edward would be sitting in the rocking chair watching me sleep. Giving me that amazing crooked smile that made my knees weak, then gracefully moving over to the bed and holding me. I would give my soul to have his stone cold arms wrapped around me just one more time.

Letting out a sigh I rolled over to watch the minutes tick by 8:40 am…..8:41.…8:42 it was a Saturday the time ticked by even slower on Saturdays laundry and house work can only take up so much time. The rest was just empty….nothing could ever fill the whole in my chest.

Charlie would be gone by now fishing, working, something that would take him out of the house and leave me all alone. It was what worked best for us.

It hurt to move but I had to making my way to the small bathroom at the end of the hall, letting the cold water engulf my senses, it was the closet I could get to being in his arms apart from the desperate evening where Charlie found me trying to stuff my pillows into the freezer. It had to end sometime I reluctantly turned off the water and dressed in green track suit pants and a plain black t- shirt.

Making my way down stairs I heard someone moving around the kitchen.

"Dad" I smiled trying look happy to see him but I knew the shock was still registered on my face.

"Hey Bells, come into the kitchen" he said moving behind me like he was shielding me from something and guiding me into the kitchen.

"Do you want some breakfast?" I said moving away from him, he stood in the doorway blocking the way out. "Sure, hun I'll have whatever your having".

_Hun? Ow god he is going to send me away, he is going to send me back to mum._

Charlie eyed the lounge room one last time and then slowly moved taking his usual seat and watched me as I stirred the pancake batter.

"So what are you doing today?" trying to work out why he was still here.

"Bella stop" there was worry rippling though his voice, "tell me what you know about Jasper Whitlock".

Jasper? Why did he want to know about Jasper.

"Jasper Hale He is Alices boyfriend, I don't know him that well he didn't really like me" I tried to cover the fact that Jasper had tried to kill me on my birthday.

This comment seemed to bother Charlie more than it was suppose to.

"Do you know if he had a problem with alcohol, drugs?" Charlie asked reaching up and a bandage that wasn't there last night.

"Dad, whats that?"

* * *

I know these are short chapters I am sorry but I am on placement and I am writing on my break but the weekend is coming up so they will get longer promise….. Thank you so much to all the people who reviewed. Please please review this chapter it will make me write faster lol. REVIEW


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own anything :(

AN: KK so I am from Australia and we do speak a little different from all of you across the big blue, so I tried to be as unbogan like as possible but if there is something you don't understand just ask and I will make sure I change it in the following chapter.

* * *

"What happened dad?" I repeated when he didn't answer my question.

"Its nothing Bells" he said pulling away, like me he always hated when people fussed over him.

"No" I said trying to be aggressive, "What happened?" I had managed to pick away at the corner of the poorly made bandage and was able to rip it off his neck in one swift motion.

"No daddy" I couldn't think there on my fathers neck was a perfect bite mark.

"It alright Bella" he said snapping me out of my shock.

"Dad what happened?" I started to panic, who had bitten him? He was still breathing if it was Jasper who did this he would be changing slowly dying. From what I had felt when James had bitten me it was a very painful experience. He was handling it remarkable well.

I pressed my hand to his forehead he wasn't hot, I moved my hand down and placed it on his chest I could hear his heart beating.

"Its nothing Bella, I am going to the doctor he is going to check me out and give me some shots in case the kid had anything", he said calmly.

"It doesn't burn?" maybe this was some sort of sick dream, my mind was playing tricks on my trying to make me feel better by making out that there was a vampire here.

"I am fine. What's gotten into you?" he looked worried.

"Tell me what happened?" I pleaded.

"Last night you had a visitor".

"Edward" I knew it was stupid of me to either think that he would come back. For a split second the gaping hole in my chest was filled and for that spilt second that it took me to move from the kitchen to the lounge room I felt like I had before he had left, complete.

"No his brother" Charlie got up and followed me. There instead of my angel my Edward was Jasper, his honey blond hair was covering his face it seemed longer than when I had last seen him. Is that even possible? He was lying on the sofa that had sat in Charlies lounge room since before I was born, his legs were hanging over the side and his chest was slowly moving up and down. He was wearing a dirty torn pair of jeans and a shirt that was missing a sleeve, if Alice saw him like this she would be extremely angry. He didn't look like the Jasper I remembered the one that had attacked me on my birthday, the last time I saw him he had so much hate and hunger in his eyes it is an image that I will never forget, him thrashing and fighting agiainst Emmett trying to get closer to me.

"What did you do to him?" I glared at my father.

"The boy took a chunk out of my neck, Bella" he said motioning to the bite mark on his neck, "I just knocked him out will be fine when he wakes up".

"How the hell did you knock him out?" What the hell was happening this had to be a dream my father claimed to have knock out vampire. I reached down and gently pushed Jaspers blond hair off his face and tucked it behind his ear, his hair was matted together with blood that came from the gash on his forehead.

"You made him bleed!!" he was bleeding this had to be a dream vampires don't bleed. Wake up Bella!! I pinched myself. Ouch! okay so it wasn't a dream.

"Come on give your old man a little credit I have one hell of a right hook" Charlie said punching the air. God I never realised how embarrassing he was sometimes.

This was when I noticed what was different about Jasper, his cheeks were red, I ran my thumb across his lips they were so pink and warm. I pressed my hand against his forehead he was defiantly warm not freezing cold that he was mean to be.

"Dad can you leave us alone?"

"No way Bella, there is something wrong with him I am not leavening you two alone" he said stamping his foot down like a child.

"Dad Jasper would never hurt me" Ha I thought to myself, "Anyway I am worried about you can you please go to the doctor and get that bite checked out" I tried my best to put on a worried face, pressing one finger on the bite on his neck hoping that it would cause him enough pain for him to leave his only child alone with a high, drunk vampire.

He eyed Jasper who was still lying peacefully on the sofa and then looked back at me.

"I will be fine Jasper is Edwards brother and Alices boyfriend I trust him, he wont do anything to me" I hoped.

"Okay but the moment he wakes up you tell him that I will be calling Dr Cullen" for a cop he really need to work on his bad cop routine.

"Okay bye dad." I pushed him towards the door.

"If he tries anything Bella just kick him in the balls and drive to the station" he instructed.

"Ball station got it".

* * *

PLEASE PLEASE review. To all the amazing people who reviewed I love you….well I don't really love you cause I don't really know you but I am really sure that if I got to know you I would love you. Any who please review.


	4. Chapter 4

_**I don'y own anything :(**_

_**W**__**e are just for this chapter we are all going to pretend that Bella knows Jasper back story :)**_

_

* * *

_

First aid kit

I knew exactly where it was kept in the bottom draw in the kitchen, it had never been used as much in its entire existence since I had moved in with Charlie.

I have to be missing something I mean unless my boring sport obsessed father had some sort of super human strength that made vampires bleed. That's it god I must be stupid it is Charlies blood, and then I just let my father go when he was slowly changing into a vampire.

I need more sleep this is way too confusing for me at this moment, I haven't had a good night sleep in over a month and now I am meant to figure out why a confederate Soldier was bleeding on my couch.

"Wake up Jasper" I whispered softly poking him...nothing if it wasn't for the rising and falling of his chest I would have been sure that he was dead. HELL he was meant to be dead.

Pulling the coffee table closer I opened the first aid kit wetting a cotton bud with a little disinfectant, pushing back his hair beginning to wipe the blood off his forehead. There was defiantly a cut I fought back the nausea that always came with being this close to blood. Finally the only blood that was left was matted into Jaspers hair. I had never really looked at Jasper he was always just the one with his arms around Alice standing in the background not getting to close. I ran my finger down his cheek, across his eye lids tracing the shape of his nose and lips. I had always just thought that Jasper had to be beautiful he was a Cullen her was a vampire it came with the package.

With Edward I was able to see past all this and was able to see that when he would have been like back when he was human but I never looked closely at his family. Jasper was amazing his lips were thin and pink his jaw line perfectly defined and his nose was well perfect, it was easy to see that he was have been extremely handsome when he was human. My finger made its was down Jaspers neck coming into contact with the first of many crescent shaped scares that were scattered over Jaspers body, I moved down his arm and picked up his hand. There on his finger was a single gold band I had never seen before I imagined it was his wedding band I lifted his finger closer to my face so I could inspect it closer _My light _the words were carved into the band.

"Alice" the word scared me I jumped up and fell over the coffee table. "Alice" he cried out for a second time his voice filled with the pain that I felt everyday since Edward left.

"No its me" I said getting off the floor and making my presence known to him.

"Bella" he said jumping up and lunging at me "I am so hungry" he said grabbing my arm bringing my wrist up to his lips and sinking his teeth into my skin.

"Stop" I struggled against his grip as I began to feel the blood coming from the wound . I could feel my blood running out of the wound and into Jaspers mouth, I could smell the blood struggling against his grip seemed to be working. Just when I thought it was beginning to work Jasper began to gag and dropping my arm.

He ran out of the room and I could hear him throwing up as I quickly wrapped my wrist and followed him into the kitchen.

"What is wrong with me?" he was hunched over the sink. I moved up behind him and began to rub his back.

"Jasper" I whispered part of me wanted him to explain to me what the hell was going on and the other part wanted to hide under the table "are you okay?"

"I am sorry" he said spinning around and going for my wrist again. My reflexes caused me to jump back hiding my wrist behind my back, "I didn't mean to hurt you" tears began to form in his eyes.

" I just don't understand all this, Alice said that you could teach me, she doesn't want me anymore" he slumped into the waiting chair.

"What happened Jasper if you want me to help you, you need to tell me what is happening. Because at this moment I am ready to book my padded room and having a fitted for a very tight jacket".

He looked up at me tears running down his face and a look of desperation on his face.

"We picked a fight with the wrong guy".

_**

* * *

**_

Dun Dun dun lol I am sorry but I really should be writing lesson plans but I thought I should up date before I do. Promise that you will find out what happened to Jasper in the next chapter. If you all inspire me with your reviewing skills it may even be tomorrow.

_**XOXOX hope you enjoy REVIEW PLEASE **_


	5. Chapter 5

-1_**I Don't own anything **_

_**Thanks you all for your review. Hoe you like it **_

* * *

Jasper refused to make eye contact with me.

"Jasper" I sat down next to him "tell me what happened?" he looked up at me for the first time I noticed the colour of his eyes the most clear crystal blue that I had ever seen. It was like I could so right into his soul all the pain and loss that he felt that was there in his eyes was what I had been feeling ever since Edward had left.

He broke eye contact and reached over taking my hand pulling the bandage tighter and putting pressure on the bite. In some way it was his way of saying sorry, maybe it was still his gift at work but I could feel what he was trying to say without him opening his mouth.

"When Edward decided he was going to leave" he finally started after what felt like a life time and then he stoped. I squeezed his had letting him know that it was okay to move on but he didn't get the message and dropped my hand.

"Look before about your birthday Bella" he paused was playing with a hole in his jeans.

"No it is okay, it wasn't your fault Jasper" I said placing my hand on his shoulder he shrugged m hand off.

"I have to say sorry I came to see you the night it happened you would never admit it but I felt how scared you were, I never wanted to make you feel like that".

"You don't have to, I never blamed you for anything that happened that night, now your killing me tell me what happened" I tried to make him smile but it didn't work.

"When Edward decided that we had to leave Carlisle got a job in a small hospital in Canada . It was nice but everyone hated it, to much like forks but with one exception".

"Less rain" I joked "No" Jasper answered seriously "You weren't there we all missed you so much, life was so boring without you falling over all the time".

"As soon we arrived we could smell that there was another vampire in the area, so for the first few weeks we were careful. Rose and Emmett decided to go on another honeymoon so that our numbers weren't that intimidating.  
After we got through the first week we thought that it was just another Nomad that had passed through the area so we went onto assimilating into the community Esme got a job at the local historical society, Alice and I enrolled in the local university, Carlisle worked at the hospital and Edward just mopped around the house doing nothing"

_Stab _why did he have to say his name, I could feel the hole in my chest getting bigger.

"If it makes you feel any better he was as miserable as you look" he said reaching up and touching my face.

"Are you miserable it is so hard not knowing what you are feeling".

"I feel a lot better now that you're here" I took his hand it was true up until a second ago when he mentioned Edward just having him here had made me forget about the hole in my chest.

"Okay" he started his story again.

" So after our little scare we all went on with our lives as best we could, Carlisle went to the hospital and he found the vampire that we had all smelt. The hospital reeked of him, so we decided to find him just to talk to him. Carlisle checked out all the Doctors and the patients but there was nothing there, people in the hospital only seemed to die at night but we didn't think anything of it at the moment. But I took a job at the hospital just in case. It was really cool you know" a faint smile flashed across his lips and then disappeared " it was like I was a cop, like I was helping people".

"So it took me a while this guy was good, some cop I turned out to be, anyway his name was Daniel he worked in the morgue. He just seemed to be doing the same thing as we were moving among humans trying not to harm them. When we confronted him he told us that he had a different ways of eating that didn't kill people and that was all the Carlisle needed to know, so we left him alone."

He paused as the sound of his stomach got to loud for both of us to ignore.

"How long has it been since you have eaten?" I questioned he just looked skin and bones.

He thought for a moment "I don't remember, but its not like I haven't been trying " he poked my wrist.

Wow. He is either he has a major case of denial or my theory was wrong, and lets face it the second possibility was highly likely I had been wrong before. "

"I am going to go and get you something to eat" I started to get up but he pulled me down I need to tell you what happened you have to tell me what is going on.

"So I found out how Daniel Was eating without anyone in the small town noticing the body count and no one going missing. When someone would die at the hospital he would take them and just by touching them there heart would start beating again"

"He bought them back to life" Yes! I was right.

"He liked to hear them scream and struggle" his head dropped into hands.

"She was just a little girl I smelt her blood I couldn't help myself, I killed her Bella" tears were forming in his eyes " he fought me ripping me off her I fought him to get back to her and won but when I went to finish her off her blood sickened me".

"It is okay" I tried to comfort him.

"No its not" he said pushing me away "she done something to me she was so scared"

"None of them would look me in the eye when I told them what happened, I can't catch anything to eat, there is a constant throbbing in my chest" by this point he was pacing with tears running down his face, I just wanted to hug him he looked so lost.

"Bella I keep blacking out there are chucks that I can't remember, I heard them arguing about what to do with me in the end Alice gave me a plane ticket here and told me that you were the only one that could explain what was happening to me".

God why do I have to be the one to tell him.

"Jasper have you ever thought that it wasn't the little girl that done this to you?" I hoped the question would make it click.

"What else could it be look at me I am disgusting and ugly" no your not I thought to myself.

"Jasper" I took both his hands in mine secretly checking his pulse while I was there…Yep he defiantly had one, "You said it yourself Jasper that vampire bought people back from the dead so that he could eat them".

He still looked confused, gosh I thought that he was smart.

"You were technically dead Jasper and when you were fighting he must have touched you and bought you back" I paused so he could take it all in "that throbbing in your chest is you heart beat , the reason why you blacked out is because you were asleep", god I hoped I was right because the look on his face was like I had just stabbed him.

"Your hungry because you have been eating the wrong thing".

"I don't understand" his voice was cracking. Hasn't this guy meant to have graduated University several times?

"Jasper your human".

_**

* * *

**_

Okay there it is, you have found out what happened to him. I hope it was what you thought… tell me is you like it or not lol that means you must REVIEW please. More will be coming soon.

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**I don't own anything**_

**_Thank you all so much for reviewing _**

* * *

"_Jasper your human"._

"Liar" he jumped up sending his chair flying across the room hitting the fridge adding another dint to the already growing number.

"Tell me the truth" his voice was booming, there was so much hate in his eyes

How could he not know? I tried to get up but apparently you didn't need to be a vampire to be stronger than Bella Swan he pinned me to the chair and positioned his face just inches away from mine.

"Ja..jas…Jasper I am telling you the truth, Please" deep down I knew that Jasper would never intentionally hurt anyone but it was looking more and more likely that he was going to snap me in half.

"What the hell are you doing get off my daughter" all of a sudden Jasper was ripped off me and thrown against the opposite wall.

"Bells babe are you alright?" Charlie face replaced Jaspers as he cupped my face.

"I am fine Daddy" I threw my arms around his neck and he lifted me up off the chair and onto my feet. I don't remember the last time I had a moment like this with Charlie; we were the same we didn't feel like we had to express our emotions. I knew that I should tell him that I loved him more often but it would just make everything awkward.

"Are you sure your okay?" he asked again this time looking me up and down before landing on my wrist; he grabbed it and pulled off the bandage.

"You bastard" before I could even draw a breath Charlie had crossed the kitchen and had Jasper pinned against the wall.

He was hurting him I could see blood running down his neck.

"Dad please" I didn't know how it was going to help but I tried to pull his arm from around Jaspers neck.

"Bella" Jasper said it didn't seem like he was paying attention to the hands around his neck or the fact the Charlie was swearing like a sailor, "I am bleeding Bella".

"It is okay Jasper" I tried to comfort him.

"No it is not" Charlie tightened his grip, "I am going to make sure you rot in jail, you hurt my baby you are going to pay".

"Dad please he didn't mean it" I tried to think on my feet "he is sick dad, he broke up with Alice and" he was buying it but I wasn't that good a liar.  
"I took a lot of drugs, sir and I drank a lot" he picked up when he saw I was struggling.

"He knows that it is wrong, what he is doing is bad don't you?" I pleaded with my eyes for him to understand what I was trying to get at.

"I knew that Bella was the only one that could help me" Charlie had started to loosen his grip on Jaspers neck, "all I need is some help".

Charlie let him go and moved across the kitchen opening the cupboard pulling out a bottle of whisky drinking straight from the bottle.

"Please sir I need all the help I can get" Jasper started to move towards Charlie but began to stumble. I put his arm around my shoulder to steady him.

"Daddy he won't hurt me"

"You are moving in here" He took another sip and pointed his finger "if you hurt anyone I will put you in jail for the rest for your life"

"Of course sir" Jasper tightened his grip around my shoulder.

"Get in the car" he ordered.

"What? Why?"

"Well you have a bite in your wrist and Mr. Drugs and alcohol here is bleeding from several places, I am taking you to the hospital" he began to usher us to the door.

I think the only reason he offered to drive us was so that he could see Jasper locked in the back of the cruiser.

The whole way to the hospital Jasper just stared out the window every now and then sobbing apologizing for hurting us and mutter Alice's name over and over again.

"Why hello Bella" Janet was the nice old lady that worked the front desk at the hospital. I hated her she was one of those people that feel they have to fill every awkward silence with idle chit chat.

"Fall down again dear?" and she was funny too.

"Nah" Charlie answered "We have another bite".

"Well someone was hungry" she joked not knowing how close to the truth it was.

"This handsome man must be your boyfriend" this woman must be getting on in years because she had met Edward numerous times.

"No this is Jasper" I introduced him; he made no attempt greet the old women just stared around the room.

"He is one of Dr Cullen sons" Charlie added

"Ow yes you must be the one that never came to visit"

"Hospitals were always so sad and with all the blood" he trailed off "Not anymore"

A noise from a distant room echoed through the waiting room causing Jasper to jump and grab my hand, I had to say he was playing the role of drug addicted alcoholic jasper very well.

"So is Dr Cullen with you?" she questioned causing Jasper to burst into tears "I guess not" she said looking down her nose at him. This made me want to slap her but I was able to contain myself instead turning and trying to comfort Jasper.

"Will the Dr be able to see us?" I could see that he was getting uncomfortable with all the people staring at Jasper.

"Yeah wait in exam room 2" she said pointing.

"Come on Jazz" I said pulling him behind me towards the door.

3 hours later and we were able to leave the doctor had dressed my wound and gave me a needle Charlie had to hold my hand to stop me running from the Doctor when she came at me. Jasper was hooked up to an IV according to the doctor his body was reacting like he hadn't eaten in weeks, she wanted to take Jasper blood and run a whole heap of test but that was out of the questioned I practically screamed no when she came at him with the needle, the last time that man's heart was beating the civil war was raging I didn't want to risk them finding anything abnormal about him. I was becoming very protective he needed me, he hasn't said a word since we had entered the room didn't flinch when the Doctor jabbed the IV into his arm or when she examined the wound on his head she just held my hand and stared ahead. When he was asked a question there would be a long silence and I would have to answer he had completely shut down.

On the way home I sat in the back of the cruiser with Jasper he wrapped his arm around me and place his head on my chest. Charlie decided to stop and get us dinner leaving Jasper and I sitting in the dark car park.

"You have a heart beat" he said without lifting his head just moving his head and placing his ear against my chest, " it weird"

"So do you, does it still hurt?" I guess that if your heart hadn't beaten in over 100 years it would take a little getting used to.

"It is alright" he lifted his head and looked me in the eye "never thought this would be my last life, I don't know what to do".

"You might not have forever but you don't have to decide this moment".

"Right" he said putting placing his head back on my chest.

"Do you miss Edward" well that came out of the blue.

"Well yeah I guess I hadn't really thought about it in a while" ever since you showed up it was weird the hole in my chest was still there but having Jasper there I didn't think about it as much. It felt good sitting here with his arms around me, it felt natural like it was mean to be.

_**

* * *

**_

Okay here it is hope you like. Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

_**I don't own anything, well I own my car and some clothes and some other shit but none of the twilight character. **_

* * *

Jasper has fallen asleep in the car just like kids do after that had a long day at the zoo with a little effort I was able to get him to the couch before he fell asleep again, I so wanted him to eat but he had been awake for long enough.

Charlie and I sat in the kitchen eating our pizza in silence when Charlie finally spoke up.

"There are some conditions to this Bella".

"Okay" I knew this was coming it had been to go to be true when he had just agreed to it.

"One : If he hurts anyone else he is gone no questions asked no elaborate stories to make me feel sorry for him" I thought he bought that lie, Darn.

" Two" he in no way interferes with your school work".

"Got it".

"Three" I get to talk to Dr Cullen and ask if it is okay" crap that one is going to be a slight problem.

"Four: you tell me the truth right now about what is going on with that boy" he demanded. _Crap…well he was bound to find out._

"Jasper is I mean was a vampire all the Cullen are Jasper was a major in the confederate army and was changed by a vampire named Maria, he fought in the vampire wars until he got tired of it and left. He met Alice and then the joined Carlisle family. A couple of days ago Jasper was changed back into a human by another vampire with a special gift . Then Alice sent him here, she thought that I would help him understand" I then stopped and waited for a reaction.

"Please Bella, I am not stupid"

"We told you the basic truth day just left out some of the details, I don't know most of them yet but when I know you will" .

"He is not coming back is he?" I think that is the question that was the most important to Charlie the only one that he wanted to know the answer to.

"No he is not"

*********

"Bella", the voice filtered through my lite slumber "Bella" someone began to gentle shake me. It felt like I had been asleep for five minutes, me eyes opened, it was still dark, I rolled over and checked the time I 11:10 wrong I had been asleep for 10 minutes. I looked up and Jasper was sitting on the edge of my bed.

"I am sorry" he had to stop apologizing for things he didn't do, "I am just so hungry"

"Here" I said throwing him a packet of Pringles but thanks to my bad throwing it landed on the ground next to him.

He laughed I had never heard him laugh before it was one of those laughs that make all the people that hear it smile.

"Edward tried to explain to me how bad you were at sports, I didn't believe him until now"

He ripped open in packet and within 30 seconds the entire packet was gone, he was extremely hungry I threw another piece of pizza on the plate and pressed the start button.

Within ten minutes Jasper had finished an entire pizza and every pre packaged product that we had in the house.

"Your going to make yourself sick" It was amazing that he wasn't already, but he continued and finished off this third packet of Diritos.

"These are amazing" I would say if he didn't have Esme for a mother for so many years he would have ripped open the packet and licked all the remaining flavour off the foil. "Got anymore??"

"Sorry you cleared us out" I laughed "But we will go and get some more once we have had some sleep" I said holding out my hand.

"What time is it?" he questioned looking around trying to find a clock.

"Its 12" a brilliant smile flashed across his face for a second I couldn't breath it could have been the life that eating had bought back to his face, or that his smile put Edwards to shame "Come on" he said offering me his hand.

"Where are we going?" he didn't answer he just smiled again, "Not untill you tell me".

"The joys of late night tv, my favourite show is on".

"Invader Zim"

"This is the best show ever made, well the Simpson are up there as well, but Zim shits all over homer".

"You know that you do need to sleep now".

"I slept all day" he said without looking away from the tv.

"You got knocked out, that's not sleeping" God he was one of those annoying people who only needed 2 hours sleep.

"I never needed a lot of asleep" he turned and looked at me, I felt the blood rush to my face. Why was he staring at me.

"Do you think I should call them".

"Why?"

"I don't know, to let them know that I got here okay or something like that".

"Don' t you think that Alice would have seen it if something happened to you" what if she asked him to come back now that he knows what's going to, I didn't want him to leave yet.

"Your right" he looked away sadly.

"If you want to call her you should"

"No your right" he went back to watching the tv "Hey you were right I do feel a little tired I think okay if I go to sleep".

"Of course, sleep tight" did he hate me now, was I being selfish wanting him to stay with me because he made me forget about Edward.

JPOV

Bella was in Charlies room trying to find me something to wear, apparently if it was urgent Bella would go shopping but this was Bella we were talking about it couldn't be as bed as with Alice.

Bella's room was plain but it was comfortable it was so unlike the lavish decorated rooms that Esme would decorate when we moved to a new town, no bed and over 100 years of stuff. Esme would have the best time decorating her children's new rooms she was happy when she got to make a pretty place for all her children. I miss her, but I was beginning to remember more and more of my life before, my real mothers name was Sarah.

0498675502

My fingers trembled as I dialled the number and put the phone to me ear.

She would know it was me would she pick up?

"hello" her beautiful voice filled my ear.

"Hey Al it is me, Jasper" stupid of course she knows who it is.

"I know" she answered flatly " I asked you not to call me"

And she hung up.

0498675502

"I need you to explain, I know I am human but I thought our love was deeper than the two of us being vampires"

"Ow Jasper it is but I saw what you were going to ask me to do and I can't go back to being crazy Jasper, I can't go back into the dark you have to understand that I do still love you but" she paused.

"But what?"

"I have seen it Jasper, your future if you keep heading the way you are heading, you are going to be ten times happier than you ever were with me"

"That isn't possible, I love you more than life itself if you want me to I will go to Carlisle right now and we can be together again"

"No he has already promised me that he won't change you" she said coldly.

"Jasper you are going to get married and have a family, your going to have 2 amazing daughters and a son your going to be the type of happy that I could never give you"

"How can you see all that?

"You're my world Jasper I can see everything that is going to happen to you if I focus I know what colour underwear your going to wear on your wedding day" she giggled "Blue if you are wondering"

"Who is it?"

"Who?"

"The women that I am going to be so happy with the women that could make me forget about you"

"My silly Jasper, why do you think I sent you to Bella?, don't tell her she will be all self conscience"

And with that she hung up…

"Here I think they are like from before I was born but they should be okay until we get you some new stuff" she help out an old pair of jeans and a jumper.

"What are you looking at?" her face turned red and she broke eye contact.

"Nothing" she was beautiful why hadn't I noticed that before?

_**

* * *

**_

Okay thanks for all the review I love them. Okay it is Melbourne cup weekend I am allergic to horses so I can't go to the race so I will be sitting ion front of the tv watching while my family is there having fun. So you will properly get a new chapter by Tuesday, But I have to get reviews for this one to be able to write another, so get reviewing please.


	8. Chapter 8

_**I don't own anything **_

_**This is a chapter that I have been wanting to write since I started this story hope you like it. **_

* * *

BPOV

"There is one" Jasper laughed pointing to an empty car spot.

I pushed the pedal to the floor spotting a ford festiva gunning for the same spot.

"God" Jasper threw his hands in the air "We would have been parked and done if we just took my car"

"No one offered to drive" I was getting a little irritated with his attitude .

"There" he pointed to a car reversing out of a spot.

"See it all worked out in the end" I smiled "right next to the entry".

Once in the centre I had no idea were to go, I didn't go clothes shopping that often and I bought food from a little store off the highway.

"What first?" I asked hoping that Jasper had some idea of were to go.

"I usually get my clothes from a place over here" he said taking my hand and leading me through that crowd.

Why was I holding hands with Jasper? I had a boyfriend, I had Edward but I couldn't let go I felt safe with Jaspers touching me.

"I just need some jeans and shirts" Jasper said letting go of my hand and moving round the store grabbing various and throwing them over his arm. Leaving me standing awkwardly at the entrance.

"Wait aren't you going to try any of that on" .

"Bells I have been the same size for you know how long" he said flashing me his brilliant smile and winking at me. "I am not going to wear Charlies hand me downs for ever"

"But your human now" I whispered "Your going to be gaining and losing weight"

"Are you calling me fat Bella Swan" he pretended to be offended, I hope that he was pretending.

"Well you did eat all the junk food we had in the house"

"Miss" Jasper called the attention of the poor girl that was trying to work her way through the pile of clothes that he had dumped on her.

"Yes" she looked up with a dear in head light look on her face.

"Do you think I am fat?" ow that poor girl she looked him up and went redder than me.

"Stop it! Leave her alone" I said playfully hitting him.

"$765.90 sir" she said trying not to make eye contact.

He pulled out his wallet and handed her a credit card then positioned himself behind and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Now we see if they have cut off the human" he whispered in my ear.

He smelt so nice different from Edward more alive always changing and he was so soft and warm.

"Thank you Mr" she checked out the name on the card "Cullen".

"They still love me" he grabbed all the bags and made his way to the door.

"That or they haven't gotten around to cancelling your credit card" I joked.

"Ow Stab".

Jasper was the funniest person that I think I have ever met, I never laughed this hard when I was with Edward he was always to concerned with what the people around him thought of his behaviour but Jasper seemed to want to make people happy.

When we were in the supermarket Jasper filled a shopping cart with nothing but junk food.

"You know how I was talking about your waist line" I reminded him.

"Funny Edward never mentioned that you were a comedian" I just poked out my tongue. It was weird Jasper had been mentioning Edward all day and I didn't feel a thing.

"Were is the ice-cream I always wanted to try ice-cream" he was like a child.

"Down the end I think" and he was off, "you can have one tub" I yelled after him.

"Yes mum".

"Bella, fancy meeting you here" Jessica was blocking the aisle with her cart, "got the munchies Bella"

"Hi Jess what are you doing here?" Stupid question stupid question.

"I am shopping, I am making dinner for Mike" she said twirling her hair round her finger.

"Ow you and Mike are dating again" how long ago did that happen.

"Yeah if you weren't such a zombie at school you would have noticed"

"Yeah I have been a bit out of it haven't I"

"More than a bit Bella, you know there are other guys in the world, Edward Cullen isn't the only one" wow bitch.

I was just formulating a witty come back when I felt a pair of arm wrap around my waist.

"One tub" he said placing a tub into the cart "and I found this it looks nice" he said holding up a can.

"Its dog food Jasper" I didn't know if it was another joke or he was being serious, "Do you remember Jessica?"

"Jess this is Jasper" I introduce him starting to get a little self conscience about him having his arms around my waist.

"Yeah Alices boy friend right" she took his hand staring at me.

"Not anymore" he smiled, "hey would you know where to find the fruit?, it has been so long since I tasted an apple"

"Aisle one" Jessica said pointing.

"I'll be right back".

"Wow you didn't waste anytime do you Bella, did you at least wait until they had broken up" with that she turned on her heals and stormed off.

JPOV

The book store seemed to be Bella's favourite we had been in here for hours and she had a whole stack of books hat she wanted to buy. After 20 minutes I had wonder off and left her to look happily in the classic literature section.

Self help I wonder if there was a book for my situation so you're a vampire that's just been turned back into a human this is the book for you in ten easy lesson we can help your second life be the best one so far. Just by following our 1o easy lessons including your food is now cooked, have fun sleeping and that funny feeling in your chest just to name a few. I could really use a book like that.

Military history worth a look world war one, world war two, Ah the American civil war this had always been my favourite subject Edward always liked world war one and Emmett had liked world war two they had both died just before the wars and were both planning to enlist but death got in there way. I had been the only one that had lived thought war in both my life and death so I had a different perspective Edward and Emmett saw war as a glorified way of showing people that you were a hero all I saw was a place were good men died for no reason. The civil war was a particular sore point for me because I apparently fought on the wrong side, the losing side. I never joined the confederate army because I thought that what they were fighting for was right or that the north was wrong, I had never believed in slavery and we were one of the only families in our town that didn't own slaves. I had joined because of my father there was something that I always had to prove to that man and being a military man himself I had always thought that by rising the ranks it would some how prove to him that I was a good son.

I ran my fingers along the spines of the books until I found one that I didn't own _Letter from the front: letter from confederate soldiers and their families. _opening it I flicked though that pages Jensen Miller he was a young solider that I commanded but had also been my friend I really liked him he was like me he joined the effort to prove something to his family skimming thought it was a letter to his mother flipping the page over there was a paragraph talking about what had happened to him. He had made it home, I always knew that he would you could sometimes tell the ones that were going to make it the ones that were brave enough to fight but brave enough to retreat were always the ones that made it. It was the last sentence that caught my attention.

_After the war Jensen made a trip to Hudson Texas were he visited the family of who he called his only true friend in the fight Major Jasper Whitlock (see page 67-76) there he fell in love with Jasper sister Emily Whitlock the two were married and had two boys Jasper and Benjamin Miller as well as three girl Sarah,, Erin and Ashley._

Emily I had remember my mother and father but I didn't remember a sister. Wait page 67 I flipped to the page and found a letter in my hand writing reading it through it was to my mother, I didn't remember writing it though I remember the events that were spoken about in the letter but I don't remember writing it. I flipped through the following pages and there was my mother response and several more letter in my hand writing. I flipped to the paragraph that explained what happened to me.

_Major Jasper Whitlock was one of the youngest officer in the confederate army he was listed as missing in action but his body was never recovered. His mother Sarah Whitlock claiming to have seen her son on the streets of Texas fifty years after the war had ended she described him as having aged one day. Sarah died at home surrounded by her friends and family with the hope that her son was still alive and well somewhere in America. _

I could feel the tears forming in my eyes but I quickly wiped them away, she had seen me I wonder of I saw her.

******

"This is amazing Jasper" Bella sat in the passenger seat of her truck reading over the letters that I had wrote.

"Flip to the end page" I was trying as hard as I could to get her truck up to 60 miles per hour but it wasn't letting me.

"She saw you, the poor women must have thought she was going mad" I looked over and tears were running down her face, quickly I put on the indicator and pulled over to the side of the road.

"She loved you so must" she said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"What's wrong?" I wasn't able to feel her emotions but I had them long enough to know that there was something other than my mothers story that made her cry like that.

"I was so selfish Jasper" she said launching in to another wave of tears.

I pulled her towards me and held her against my chest "No you not you're the most unselfish person I know".

"I wanted to be with Edward I wanted him to change me and I didn't give a damn what it would do to my family to the people that I loved" she pulled away from my chest and looked me in the eye. "Imagine what would have happened to Charlie and my mum if I just disappeared and one day 50 years from now I would be in a shop or on the street and one of them see me"

"Hey" I held her face in both my hands making sure that she was looking at me, "But it didn't happen and that's all that matters you get to see Charlie everyday and just pick up the phone and you can talk to your mum, it is all good" I flashed her a smile. Before I knew what was happening her face had broken free of my hands and she had thrown her arms around me our faces inches away from each other her eyes were staring at my lips, taking what Alice said into account I stopped thinking and moved my lips up to hers.

_**

* * *

**_

Hope you like it, I am not good and writing all the kissy mushy stuff I hope it is okay. Please Please tell me what you think. If you would like you can tell me what you would like me to put in future chapters.


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: Okay so I dislike when people write these kinds of stories and Edward cheated on Bella with Alice and then within minutes Jasper and Bella are in love, I don't mean anything offensive by that some of the best stories on here have that story line but it is not realistic. So this is why I wrote this story and I want Jasper and Bella relationship to grow like any normal one, however it has been bought to my attention that I am dragging out this story. So this chapter will be over a few months when Jasper and Bella get to know each other and form a relationship and then the next chapters will be betting to the good stuff (once I figure out what that will be).**_

* * *

BPOV

He was right there his lips inches from mine and his eyes staring right into mine waiting. Waiting. I was going to have to do it. I closed in the couple of inches that, was between us and pressed my lips against his warm lips they moved with mine he pulled my across the cab so our bodies were pressed together.

This was so wrong but it felt so good. Kissing was never like this with Edward it was always so hard and rushed it always stopped to soon and was so dangerous. Jasper ran his hand through my hair it felt so good. Just like with Edward we both had to breath sometime and as we broke apart the guilt started to slowly creep inside me.

"That was nice" Jasper whispered in my ear "You smell wonderful, Strawberries"

"Yeah" his hands ran through my hair.

"Did we buy any? I think I only had them once" he flashed his amazing smile at me.

"Don't you think this is wrong?" all I wanted for him was to tell me that my first real kiss (if you don't count the dead guy) was right that there was nothing in the world that he would rather be doing than kissing me.

"Yes" it crushed me when those words left his mouth and he must have sensed that because he took my face in his hands " but there is nothing in the world that I would rather be doing" his lips touched mine again softly.

"Do you think they will ever come back? Ow God do you think Alice saw that?" did he decide to do that before we? Did I?

"She is fine with it" he said starting to kiss me again.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I pulled away mid kiss.

"She called me, this morning" he said looking dejected and turning and starting my truck jumping a little when the engine finally kicked in, god newbie.

"She called you and you didn't tell me" after all that we have been through and he didn't tell me.

"It wasn't all that important it was like a horoscope, something good is going to happen to you today, I am happy for you" he said putting on a girly voice.

"That's why you kissed me?"

"I am sorry Bella but you kissed me"

"No I didn't" Jasper was pulling up to the curb in front of Charlies.

"Yes you did, I remember it was you that kissed first" He grabbed my arm and pulled me closer.

"I may have kissed first but it was your fault with the smiling, the flirting and the smelling so yummy".

"I smell yummy" we were now in the exact same position we were in before all the kissing his breath smelt so…yummy.

"Extremely".

"Well you used to smell yummy" he flashed me his smile, "Now you just smell like strawberries and I don't know if I like them yet".

"Shut up' I said pulling him closer to me our lips crashing together.

"Let's just let the record show that you started the kissing" he said leaving a trail of kisses down my neck.

__________

One week later

"C--can I sit with you" Angela looked up from her book.

"I was wondering when you were going to ask" she was right everyday for the last week I had attempted to talk to her but I always chickened out. She had been the only one that had attempted to remain my friend after Edward left me in a million pieces but after a few week she had given up to.

"I wanted to say I was sorry"

"It's okay, I am a little upset that you didn't talk to me about it" I felt terrible I had thought that my behavior only effected me, but now that I had woken up I saw that my bad mood had effected everyone around me.

"No it is me that should say sorry I needed to stop feeling sorry for myself and…" but I was cut off by Jessica and her groupies arriving in a fit of giggles. Angela immediately called Jessica over to sit next to her.

_Ow Angela she has gone to the dark side._

Ever since Jessica had run into Jasper and I at the market there had been all sorts of rumors the best one was the Cullen had moved away because Alice was pregnant with Jaspers baby and he left her for me. You really have to laugh at the shit that they came up with. Picking away at my food Ben came up and sat next to me and Angela smile reaching over and squeezing my hand. It was then I realized why Angela had asked Jessica to sit next to her; she was protecting me Angela and Ben were my own personal shield. They both tried their best to include me in the general table conversation but thanks in big part to Jessica the conversation slowly turned to how gross it was to date alder men and how dating you ex boyfriends brother was forbidden.

"Wow that was brutal" Ben took Angela's hand as we he walked us to our next class.

"I am sorry Bella I should have defended you I just didn't know the whole story".

Before our class started I quickly explained using the same lie that we had told Charlie it was easier to keep track. So Jasper and Alice broke up and Jasper got really messed up and I was trying to help him. Also that there was something between us but I didn't know what yet.

After I had finished my story she was silent for a long time.

"Well I am that he came back" she said smiling "because the moment he came back so did my Bella".

Angela Weber I never realized but she was my best friend here; I have never had a best friend apart from Edward it kind of felt good.

"So is Jasper a good kisser?" she said casually taking notes from the board.

"Yes…I mean how I would know" I really need to pay attention.

"I knew it" she said smiling, " I had the biggest crush on him, he was so tall and blond and he had the weirdest colour eyes".

"Blue, his eyes are blue" well they are now.

"Really I always thought they were like a butterscotch colour"

"Nope blue"

_______

Two month later

"What Bella did Jasper find someone better than you?" Jessica sneered as she walked past me _just breath ignore her. _

"Ignore her" Angela appeared at my side.

"I was just thinking that" I laughed.

"We need to spend more time apart we are going to start looking like each other soon"

"Ow come on I could never be as beautiful as you" I laughed. _Where the hell was Jasper_.

"Ben can give you a lift home if you want" She offered.

"He should be here soon I will wait. I will call you later" Ben was pulling up and Angela hoped in.

"Okay talk to you tonight".

As I watched Ben and Angela exit the parking lot a giant suv pulled into the parking lot pulling up in front of me.

"I am so sorry Bells I stalled the thing like ten times" Jasper said hoping out of the strange car wrapping his arms around me and pulling me into a deep kiss.

"What the hell is that?" I exploded one he had let me go.

"Here" he said handing me a gift card.

_To my dearest humans,_

_I know you are happy and well but I have bad news. Bella's strong and sturdy truck is unfortunately going to pass away. However Carlisle, Esme and I researched extensively and have bought you these extremely safe, new shinny cars so you won' be without._

_I will love you both forever_

_From you favorite vampire_

_AC_

_"She_ bought us.. a what is that?" all SUVs look the same to me.

"Um" he looked extremely nervous "one it is a Land Rover and two this car is mine yours is back home" he said.

"A Volkswagen golf, don't get upset it is a cute car" he said guiding around to the passenger door.

"I am not getting upset I like my truck" I loved my truck.

"You read the note Alice it is going to die, just give it a go".

"Fine, I will give it a go" I gave into her to easily.

"That's my girl" he said putting his hand on my knee.

"What color is it?"

"Red"

"This isn't a car" I said looking around " it is bigger than my room"

"Yeah I think it is bullet proof" he joked pulling into the drive way. "It has a big back seat. Wanna try it out?"

"Get your mind out of the gutter" I said lightly pressing my lips against his and then I saw it "wow is that it?"

"Yeah that's yours" he said smiling

"It is so cute" I was surprised it wasn't at all that I expected it didn't look all fancy, "I love it"

"I am glad" Jasper said pulling me closer to him placing his hand on the small of my back spinning me around and pinning me to his car.

"Charlie will be home soon and you're parked in his spot".

"Ow yeah you are not afraid that he will find out about us but that I am parked in his spot" he laughed brushing his lips across my cheek leaving a trail of kisses down my neck.

"Your beautiful" he whispered "I love you" he moved down to my lips.

"What did you say?" I said pushing his off me.

"I love you Isabella Swan" he said smiling "This is when you say something" he looked so hurt.

"I love Edward"

* * *

Hope you like it. Please tell me what you think. I have one more assessment due on tue and after that I will be updating more often.

Review Review…Please.


	10. Chapter 10

_**I Own nothing**_

_**Sorry for the last chapter I am evil. Hope you like this one.**_

_

* * *

_

Flashback

"_Come on Bella" Jasper held out his hand to help me up it was one of those rare sunny days in forks and all Jasper had wanted to do was sit out in the sun._

"_Where are we going?" I looked up at him it was amazing how perfect he was sculpted chest , great arms the way he could smile with his eyes._

"_We Miss Swan" he said turning up his Texas accent so it was more noticeable, "are going on our first date"._

"_Aren't you meant to ask the lady before the date" I said taking his hand._

"_I would but your not a lady are you?" he said laughing and pulling me into a kiss._

"_Well Mr Whitlock if you are going on our first date you can stop all the kissing until you woo me" I said pulling away from him and heading inside._

"_where are you going?" he yelled _

"_To change your going to take me something fancy"._

______

"_It is closed" he laughed we had been driving around port Angeles trying to find some place to eat but apparently there was some public holiday that we didn't know about._

"_This is a very bad first date Jasper" he gave me a dirty look, he looked so good he was wearing tight jeans and a green button up shirt with a black tee underneath._

"_Found one" yay finally._

"_Where?" I said looking out the window trying to find what he was talking about._

"_There" he pointed through the front window of my truck._

"_McDonalds, Jasper" I was so over dressed for McDonalds I was wearing the one dress that Alice had been able to talk me into buying on one of our painful shopping trips. A white strapless dress with different coloured poka dots with black roman sandals, I was wearing a dress I didn't want to go all out with the high heels plus I didn't want to fall on my butt. _

"_You look amazing Bella" he said leaning and pressing his lips to my neck "a few months ago if I saw you looking this good you would have ended up being my dinner"_

"No please Jasper please" I said frantically trying to keep hold of his arm but he kept pushing me away.

"I knew us was a bad idea" we were now in the living room/ Jasper bed room and he was throwing all his stuff into a bag.

"Please Jasper I don't know what I am feeling" I could feel the tears running down my face and the whole in my chest getting ripped open again.

"I told you I loved you Bella, you either love me back or I leave" he was so angry

"I don't know Jasper I am so confused on one hand I have you. You made me better I want to spend every waking moment with you jasper but on the other hand I have Edward he broke me but I still feel something for him" I tried as hard as I could to get him to put his arms around me but he just kept pushing me away with a disgusted look on his face.

"That's it Bella bring Edward into this" he said picking up a bottle that was on the coffee table and throwing it against the wall.

"Hey what the hell?" I hadn't even heard him come in but Charlie was standing in the door way, "Bella what's going on?"

"Yeah tell him what's going on" Jasper sneered " tell him how you kissed me, slept with me and how you don't know if you love me or not"

_Flash Back_

"_Well Mr Whitlock that was different" I said stopping at the front door._

"_What do you mean Edward never took you to McDonalds" he said smiling putting his hands on my waist pulling me closer to him._

"_No' I said pushing my body against his._

"_Well that's why we are different" he kissed me "that's why I am better right"_

"_The kissing thing is defiantly better" the sensation of his hand on my bear back was amazing, I tried to reach higher trying to deepen the kiss "Coming inside?" _

"_Well I wasn't planning on sleeping in the car" he joked opening the door, "Great". _

_There was Charlie asleep on the couch again. _

"_Where am I going to sleep?"_

"_Come with me" I said taking his hand and beginning up the stairs, I had no idea what I was doing I just knew that it was right._

"_Where are we going" he said as we entered my bed room._

"_here" I said pulling him down next to me._

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Yes" I said pulling his lips to mine._

"You had sex Bella" he looked at me with shock on his face and then turned his attention to Jasper "I took you in put a roof over your head and this is how you repay me" he was screaming.

"She wanted it" Jasper yelled "I did everything she wanted, I told her I loved her and she still can't forget him"

"Get out now!" he yelled pointing to the door.

"Believe me I am leaving" he said shoving past me without even making eye contact and slamming the door on his way out.

As soon as he left I broke down I couldn't breath sobbing and clinging to my chest I fell to the floor.

"Come on Bella, get up" Charlie said helping me onto the couch and handing me some water.

"I love him daddy" I sobbed.

"Somehow I think your telling the wrong person" he said rubbing his back in an attempt to comfort me, "Did you use protection Bella?" _Did we?_

"Of course we did daddy" I said sobbing.

"Maybe you should go to bed " he said getting up and leaving the room sending me into another uncontrollable sobbing fit.

JPOV

I just needed to get out of there I couldn't take the look on her face, she didn't deserve to looked crushed all I wanted was three words. I thought she loved me.

_Flash back_

_The sun woke me up it took a little time for me to realise where I was but then she moved and it all came back to me. Her head was on my chest, she had the sheet wrapped around her beautiful body and her hair was all messy._

"_Jasper, Jasper" my name coming out of the angel in my arms was the best thing that has happened so far in my new life._

"_I am here babe" I kissed her forehead gentle._

"_Jasper" she said again and I realise that she was talking in her sleep._

"_I love you Jasper"_

Thanks to the new and shinny gift from Alice I made it out of Forks in record time when my phone started to vibrate.

"Took u long enough" I said bringing the phone to my ear.

"Turn around" she ordered.

"No"

"Turn around now Jasper" she said again in her stern voice.

"No"

"Do you know what she is going to do?" she questioned.

"Did you see what she did to me?"

"Turn around and let her explain you just need to give her some time" she said sweetly.

"Alice I don't have time i only have this lifetime and then i am dead and not in the good way; she is the first person I fell in love with" I admitted.

"You fell in love with me" she said sounding hurt.

"No I didn't, I was told that it was going to happen all I wanted was a choice Al"

"If you had a choice?" she sounded hurt.

"Of course I would of baby"

"Turn around Jasper, this is bigger then just you and Bella at the moment".

_**

* * *

**_

Hope you like it. Review Review please

. 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

hope you like.

* * *

"Hi Mister Webber is Angela here" I had tried a million plus times to get my trusty ( and rusty) truck to start but it just wouldn't work, giving up I and grabbed the keys with the big pink bow and a metal key ring with Bella spelt out in beautiful script.

"Yes she is up stairs" he said stepping out of my way, "You know the way".

"Thanks" I mumbled as I sprinted up the stairs the speed make me feel a little sick but then again everything did these days.

"Ang" I said bursting into the room not even knock which was a bad idea . There on her beautiful pink girly bed was Angela and Ben making out, I bet when Ben told Angela he loved her she didn't say someone else's name. _Stupid!_

_I love you Jasper _that's all I had to say look into his beautiful eyes and say _I love you to Jasper._

All I could do was burst into tears, "Ow Bella what's wrong?" she said crossing the room in under a second and had her arms around me.

"He..he told.. me he… l..l..loved me" I managed to get out in between sobbing.

"Well that's great " she had usher me to her bed rubbing circles on my back, "Isn't it?"

"I told him I loved Edward" I broke out in a whole new wave of sobbing.  
"Ouch" Ben said from somewhere behind me sending me into an even deeper sob.

"Ben shut up!" I could hear her slapping him across the arm but couldn't see anything through the tears.

"why did you do that?"

"I don't know I was just kissing him and then he said I was beautiful and he loved me" by Angela just being there I had calmed down "I love him but I just couldn't say in my head it was Jasper but when it got to my stupid mouth I said Edward".

"Did you tell him?"

"I tried to but he got so angry and then Charlie came home and it just got worse and then he left" and then the thought just came to me " what if he doesn't come back Ang. God what if he doesn't come back".

"He will come back Bella it is okay" she didn't get it.

"No no Angela I am late" it was the first time I had admitted it to myself let alone to anyone else.

"Late for what? Do you need me to drive you?"

"No" I took both her hands in mine making her look me in the eye "I am late".

"Ow…ow god Bella how late?" she was looking me up and down.

"Two months, I have been to nervous to take a test" I said anticipating her next question.

"Why did you sleep with him Bella?" that wasn't the question that I was anticipating.

"I didn't want him to leave, I wanted him to stay with me I didn't want him to leave like Edward"

"Ow Bella honey" she took me a quick hug and then jumped up.

"What are you still doing here?" she was talking to Ben "go and get us a test"

"A test for what?" _Male. _

"A pregnancy test Ben".

"ahh okay just so we are clear this is for Bella right?" he asked nervously.

"How could it be for me Ben".

"Just checking he said as he rushed out the door.

"It is okay Bella we will work this out".

_______________

APOV

I had seen him coming last night walking up the driveway like he owned the place. Like he didn't rip us out of our home and change our lives forever.

I had felt something bad was going to happen when he decided we were going to leave. He did this his decision lead my Jasper to that hospital room, tore him away from me and he expected open arms.

There he was Edward Cullen it is all going to get even worse when he finds out. Stop thinking about him _Jasper my Jasper _stop it, if he even got a glimpse of Jasper and Bella, well my brother has a bit of a temper and my Jasper was fragile now. Stop thinking about him.

_1900+78529=80429+44456=124885+33336789=33461674+5603=33467277+1956=33469233. _

"Alice, expecting me?" he was covered in snow, if it wasn't snowing here it was raining, hell it did both sometime. I wanted to go back to forks everything was good when we lived in Forks. _I hate you, Crap 33469233+555555= 34024788 + 445621 =34470409._

"What did I do?" he looked shocked.

"Nothing" I said but I knew that he wasn't listening to the words that came out of my mouth, _Come up here acting like you never left. God stop it. _Living with Edward you have to learn not to think anything that you didn't want him to hear, I was failing at this very moment.

"Ow Alice did you miss you big brother?" he said holding his arms open. Before I could express my disgust at the prospect, Esme burst through the door and into Edwards arms.

"Ow my boy my boy my boy" she said putting kisses all over Edwards face, "Why didn't you tell me?".

"Surprise!!!"

"Ow I thought you would never come back" she returned cooing over the return of her first son, "ow all my boys have left, Emmett and Rose went to live on their own and Jasper".

"Yeah all she is left me was me" I tried to joke but inside I hated that he was getting such a warm reception.

"Good to see you son" Carlisle held out his hand when Esme finally let Edward go.

"Missed you to Carlisle" Edward said taking his hand. _Ass_.

"What is your problem Alice you have been sanding hateful thoughts to me ever since I got back"

"You want to know what's wrong with me.."

"Alice" Carlisle interrupted

"No this is all his fault, nothing bad was going to happen if we all stayed in Forks".

"Alice please not now he just got home" Esme pleaded.

"What happened to Jasper?" I must have been thinking about him without even noticing.

"Jasper" Carlisle started, "Jasper moved back to forks"

"What about Bella" he said taking a step back getting ready to run.

"She is happy Edward leave it alone" I snarled.

"I will be the judge of that" and with that he was already gone.

"Everything is going to change now I can already feel it already"

* * *

I hope you like it, sorry it took me so long. PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	12. Chapter 12

**_Thank you all so much for reviewing i love then all so much._**

**_Hope you like this one._**

* * *

"Okay, so I got four different tests and some orange juice because I saw Juno and you need to pee a lot" Ben entered the room holding a shopping bag, "Ang I also ran into Lauren so expect some questions tomorrow".

" Funny Ben" Angela said snatching the bag off him and turning to me "Bella did you want to do this here or did you want to go back to your house?"

"Can we go home and do them?" Angela's room was just to foreign, it was just to pink.

"I just can't go" I had been sitting on the toilet for going on ten minutes.

"Maybe you are just nervous with us standing here" Angela said from the other side of the bathroom door.

"Ben is there!" after drinking a 2 litre bottle of apple juice the only thing I needed was Ben sitting outside the door waiting for me to pee on a stick.

"We are going to go down stairs and" she paused.

"And let you finish your business" Ben finished her sentence.

15 minutes later

"You look" I said refusing to open my eyes.

"No to nervous Ben you look" Angela ordered.

"I am not touching that she peed all over it" he sounded grossed out.

"Ben! Just look" we both yelled at the same time "Don't touch just look" Angela put on her sweet voice even though my eye were closed I could tell she had amazing puppy dog eyes because I felt Ben get off the couch.

"There is a line"

"What colour?" Angela asked, I felt her leave the couch then there was along silence causing me to open my eyes.

"So what colour is the line?" she was standing with the test in one hand and the box in the other.

"It is Blue, Bella" she said looking sad.

"Judging from the look on your face blue is not a happy colour".

"Depends are you ready to be a mother" Ben joked.

"Not funny Ben" Angela said elbowing him in the stomach.

"Look" she said crossing the room "I hear these thing are sometime wrong you should take do another".

15 minutes later

"A circle" Ben announced.

"Umm" Angela said consulting the box.

"Circles are bad" these little tests had ruined the colour blue for me and now circles my favourite shape.

"Here try this one" Angela said handing me another test.

"What are the odds of two being wrong"

"Humour me Bella"

Ten minutes later

When the buzzer went off Ben walked slowly across the room and started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Angela questioned.

"This one has a little smiley face" he launched into another fit of laughter.

I was starting to feel a little sick.

"Ignore him take the last test, Bella"

Ten minutes later

"Just face it Bella your pregnant" Ben said after checking the results of my forth and final test.

"Ben you don't know that for sure" Angela said her voice a tiny bit sad.

"No" he said handing me the white stick of doom and reading it the words 'your pregnant' were written out in plain English there for the world to see.

"Charlie is going to kill me, Jasper if he ever decides to come back is properly going to hate me more than he already does"

"I am sure he doesn't hate you Bella" Angela said trying to comfort me.

"Ask him yourself" Ben said.

"Is he here yet?" Jaspers panicked voice came from somewhere behind me.

Two hours earlier.

JPOV

My phone had been vibrating in my pocket for going on 2 hour, I did plan on picking it up soon. I could tell from the persistence of the call that it was Alice without looking at the caller ID. She was going to tell me that I needed to go back to Bella but I needed at least ten more minutes before I faced her again.

"Alice " I had given in my leg had begun to go numb from the vibration.

"Two hours Jasper!" she yelled into the phone, "You kept me waiting for two hour he is getting closer and closer to Bella and now you decide to be a stubborn ass"

"Wait who is going to Bella" it as annoying Alice usually expected you to know what she was talking about even though she was the only one that saw it.

"Edward who else?" if she wasn't so annoyed with me I think she would have added a duh or an idiot at the end of the sentence.

"Well good Bella loves Edward it is only right that should be together".

"God you moron, got off your skinny white human ass and get there before he does or it will all be bad" wow Alice only resorted to insulting people intelligence when something really bad is going to happen and we won't do anything to help.

"She doesn't love me Alice why should I be her knight riding in on a white horse, why should I go?"

"Because if you don't go she is going to get back together with Edward and 6 months from now she is going to be in an accident and Edward is going to lose control killing Bella" I could tell by the tone in her voice that she was in a great amount of pain just at the thought of Bella getting hurt.

"You just need to go and let her explain and everything will be better, please for me Jasper just do one last thing for your wife before she loses you forever" if she could have cried she would have I could feel it in her voice.

"You can still be my wife Alice"

"Just go Jasper before he hurts her"

"Why is he hurting her" the thought of anyone hurting my Bella set a fire within me.

"It will be a accident but he is going to hurt the only part of you that she has left and that's going to send her deeper into his arms" she sounded like she had given up, she always got this way when the event in her visions were getting closer to happening and no had stopped it yet.

"Okay I am going" there was no way he was going to touch Bella accident or not.

"good boy just remember that your fragile don't go fighting use your words, Emmett is close by he is coming to help " she said giggling to her self and then hanging up.

**_

* * *

_**

Ow I do love it so much when I come home from overnight and my inbox is full with reviews makes me feel happy. Hope you like this chapter please tell me what you think. PLEASE REVIEW


	13. Chapter 13

_**Sorry this chapter is not that long but I am not going to have time to write again for a couple of days and I wanted you guys to have something. Thanks all for the reviews of my last chapter hope you like this one.**_

* * *

"Jasper" Angela and I said at the same time.

"Bella" he crossed the room taking me into his arms "are you okay?"

"I love you Jasper I am so sorry I didn't know what I was saying I just love you so much" I pleaded throwing my arms around his neck trying to pull him closer to me. He had been gone for the whole of a couple of hours but it felt like a lifetime.

"Not now Bella we will talk about it later" He said kissing me lightly on the forehead. "you to need to leave now" he said turning to Angela and Ben.

"Bella do you want us to go?" Angela asked

"They need to go Bella" Jasper leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"I will be fine Angela, you should go thank you so much for today"

"Cool Ben get the bag" I had seen out of the corner of my eye Ben had put all the tests and boxes back into the shopping bag.

"If I don't get a call by 10 tonight I am coming over" she whispered to me not having the same effect on my knees as when Jaspers smooth lips were so close to my ear.

"Thanks again Ang you to Ben" I called as they made there way to the door. I usually would have done the polite thing and walked them to the door but I wasn't risking letting go of Jasper.

"I love you I love you I love you" I pulled him closer to me.

"Bella is he here?" who was he talking about Charlie?

"No one else but you is here".

"Good" he started pulling me towards the door.

"Where are we going?"

"I have to get you away from here" he said.

"Why? I want to talk about what happened, I have something I need to tell you" I needed to know that he had forgiven me.

"I know Bella you don't need to say it" what did he know my hand instinctively fell down to my stomach.

"You talk in you sleep Bella I knew you loved me before I said anything I just got a little pissed when you said Edwards name" he said smiling leaning down to kiss me but I just couldn't the sick feeling that had been in the bottom of my stomach for days had decided to move up.

"Don't" I pushed him away "I think I am going to be sick".

I was just able to make it to the bathroom before I well blew.

"Bella are you alright" Jasper knocked on the door and slowly began to open it. Of course I am not alright I am pregnant I wanted to scream it at him it wasn't totally his fault but he was the one with decades of experience I was the virgin.  
"I am okay just some bad chicken last night" he was now sitting on the cold bathroom floor holding my hair back behind neck I assumed it was for if it happened again.

"Bella we had pasta last night" he said helping me up off the ground.

"I am sure it was nothing, you want to go somewhere?" changing the subject.

"Yeah come on we should go".

"Do I need to pack?" I said as we passed my room.

"No no we only need to leave for a day or two we'll just drive then loop back" I had a feeling that he was talking more to himself then he was to me "Just leave a note for Charlie saying you are going to stay with Angela or something".

"Get away from her" I heard a familiar voice call from the door.

"Edward, what are you doing here?" I tied to get closer to him but Jasper stood in front of me blocking my way.

"Get away from her" Edward took a step forward and Jasper took a step back forcing me against the wall.

"Edward I am your brother lets just calm down and talk about this" I couldn't see much but Jaspers back but I heard Edward sniff.

"Your not my brother, Bella come here" Edward demanded, I struggled to get away from behind Jasper.

"Bella don't" Jasper pleaded.

"If you don't tell me who you are and move way from her I am going to snap you in half" he demanded.

"I am your brother" Jasper repeated.

"Let me talk to him" I tugged on Jaspers sleeve like a little child.

"No Bella"

"He won't hurt me"

"Bella no"

"Just let me talk to him" I said wiggling out from behind Jasper.

"Bella" Edward said lunging forward and pulling me towards him.

"Let me go, Edward you need to leave" I said trying to be strong but he ignored me pulling me behind him with one hand and lunging at Jasper.

"Edward let him go" I tried to struggle against his iron grip "let him go Edward he needs to breath" What is it with people and going straight to Jasper throat. Edward had Jasper by his throat about a meter off the ground Jaspers legs were trying desperately to come into contact with any part of Edwards body.

"My bother doesn't need to breath" Edward growled.

"Edward let him go" I screamed hitting him with my free hand but it was just like hitting stone.

"Did you guys miss me?" God it was like a Cullen family reunion there standing in the doorway was Emmett the oldest Cullen boy.

"Help Emmett!" why was he being so theatrical my Jasper was dying.

"Okay" he said flashing me a smile "now Edward you are going to let go of Jasper and let the boy breath blue is really not a good colour on him" he said grabbing Edwards arm and forcing him to let go of Jasper who fell to the floor like a rag doll.

"Come on Eddie" Emmett said stopping Edward from lunging at Jasper again and pinning his arm behind his back.

"Jasper, Jasper" as soon Edward let go of my arm was on my knees at Jaspers side "you okay?"

"I am fine" Jasper crocked "Hi Emmett".

"Hey bro hows life treating you?" Emmett said from his position on top of Edward.

"It hurts, help me up bells" he said putting his arm around my shoulder,

"Careful not to fast" I didn't want him to get hurt anymore. "Bella stop" he said smiling then leaning down and kissing me his lips were so soft. But that sick feeling began to rise again "I am going to be sick" sprinting up the stairs.

"Does she always throw up when you kiss her" I heard Emmett joke.

_**

* * *

**_

Okay okay I hope you love it there will be more with Edward and Emmett and all that Jazz when in the next chapter please please review, the next chapter will be up around Wednesday or Thursday cause I got placement and work.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Thanks thanks for all your reviews I Hope you like this chapter.**_

* * *

JPOV

"She never used to do that when I kissed her" Edward said struggling against Emmett's grip.

"Hungry Edward?" I could tell that he was just getting to the point in which he would need to hunt again.

" Explain!" he hissed.

"Say please Eddie" Emmett tightened his grip on Edwards arm.

Edward must have seen what I was thinking because Edward must have heard what I was thinking because he started to thrash against Emmett's grip "You are sleeping with my girlfriend".

" I stopped being your girlfriend the day you left me broken in the forest" Bella said coming down the stairs.

"I did it to protect you, I didn't want you to spend your life with a vampire and you go straight to the next one you find".

"You don't talk to her like that" there was no way that he was going to talk to the women I love like that.

"Okay okay we are all going to calm down" Emmett instructed "we are all going to take a breath".

"Edward you need to take a look at the situation" he instructed.

"You smell awful" Edward screwed up his face, "You smell like him" he glared at me.

BPOV

_Shit change the subject change the subject_

"So why don't we go into the living room and fill in everyone" I quickly took Jasper by the hand and lead him into the next room.

Emmett lead Edward to the two seater sofa that sat in the middle of the room and Jasper and I shared the arm chair.

"I am human" Jasper cut thought the awkward silence.

"How?" Edward snapped.

"Another Vampire with a special gift like yours but it brings people back from the dead and well when he touched me well I was technically dead" he hated being human I can tell by the look in his eye and the way he could dropped his head.

"The only thing that made it better was Bella" his brilliant smile flashed across his face and he kissed my neck.

"Can't you smell him?" Emmett questioned.

"He smells awful"

"You don't smell crash hot either bro" Jasper snapped back.

"Your not my brother anymore".

"Whoa play nice Eddie".

"If it makes you feel any better you smell tasty" Emmett winked at Jasper.

"Eww" Jasper moaned resting his head against my back causing me to laugh out loud.

It was weird sitting there in front of me was Edward the one thing that I had wanted so badly for so long, he was still as handsome as he was when he left but his dark eyes and crooked smile had no effect on me what so ever. The only thing I needed was Jasper the only thing I wanted was to have him hold me forever.

"Can I talk to you?" it took a while for me to realize that Edward was talking to me.

"We are talking" he was being so cold I know that it would be hard for him seeing with Jasper but he said that he was never coming back.

"Alone Bella" Jasper tightened his grip around my waist.

"I will be alright Jas" I said getting up waiting for Emmett to let go of Edward.

"You hurt her and I will rip you apart" Jasper said getting inches from Edwards face.

"I would like to see you try" Edward said laughing.

"Come on Jasper we will do some brotherly bonding" Emmett said putting his arm around Jasper.

"I will get us something to eat" he said wrapping his arms around me and pulling me up to his lips only letting me go when we both needed to breath.

"Alice got me a new car. Did she tell you?" Jasper said excited as he and Emmett left.

There was a long silence I had never felt awkward around Edward but I did now.

"You left me did you expect me to sit around crying over you for the rest of my life" I finally had to say what had been building up since Edward had walked through the door.

"I wanted you to live a normal life with a normal person a Mike or a Eric" why did he think he had a say in my life he is the one that left.

"Jasper is human now he is as normal as Mike Newton" way better than Mike Newton in every way but I didn't want to irritate Edward more than he already was his eyes were to black for me to risk it.

"He fought in the civil war Bella there is nothing normal about him" Edward yelled.

"Don't yell at me Edward! You killed me when you left and he made me happy Jasper put me back together again"

"All I wanted was for you to be out of danger. I love you Bella" he said taking my hands in his ice cold ones kissing them.

"No I love Jasper" I said pushing him away. "I love Jasper".

"We are going to have a normal life just like you wanted we are going to have a family" I admitted my hands dropping down to protect my baby.

JPOV

"Nice" Emmett said running his hand along the side of my car.

"Yeah I am thinking that a tank could run over this baby and it wouldn't get a dint" I missed Emmett he made everything better could see the humour in the worst of situations.

" So when you say dinner am I going to have to fight you or are you going to let me bite you" he said smirking.

"Your funny" I hoped he was joking.

"Who said I was joking" he winked at me "I'm driving".

"Do you remember anything about being one of us?" Emmett questioned as we climbed into the car.

" I remember all of it, why?"

"Do you remember the way people smelled?" I had no idea were Emmett was driving us.

"sure I do"

"Angela what did she small like?" he said pulling into the car park of the Chinese shop that Bella loved.

"Apples and vanilla" I answered not knowing were this was going.

"Mike?"

"He had sort of a wet wood smell. Why are you asking me this?"

"40 years ago we were driving and there was that car accident you remember?"

"I remember you, Alice and Edward had to pin me down to stop from eating" I truly hated it when I was so weak that I put my family at risk.

"What did she smell like?"  
"Em have you cracked what's with the question?"

"Just answer me"

"She smelt like flowers and the man " It finally cliped all the stuped questions finally made sence.

"Bella smells like you Jasper".

"She is pregnant?"

_**

* * *

**_

Okay hope you like…. Review review review!!!! Please.


	15. Chapter 15

_**OME!!!!! 200 reviews I fell so loved YAY **_

_**Hope you like this one.**_

* * *

_**Jasper and Emmett**_

"I have to get back to her" I said jumping up "You knew this and you let me leave her alone with Edward".

"Come on Jaz no matter what he says he has been your brother for decades and he wouldn't do anything to hurt you or Bella" Emmett said pulling me down beside his taking my wrist and running his nose along it.

"Oh come on dude your really freaking me out" I said quickly pulling my hand out of his.

"Lighten up Jasper" he said breaking out into his booming laugh.

"How did this happen?" my head dropped into my hands after that one slip up the first time I had worn protection… well that's when it happened idiot.

"Well you see Jasper when a man and women love each other very much they take off all their clothing and there is a lot of touching, rubbing and moaning and then nine months later you got yourself a little Jasper or Bella" All I could do was stare at him I would have punched him but I knew it would brake my hand.

"Don't look at me like that as Rose would like it after only God knows how many years of marriage I have never gotten her pregnant, this is all new to me" he said patting my shoulder.

"Charlie is going to kill me" don't go near him before he hangs up his belt I made a mental note to myself.

"Wonder if Bella even knows yet?" Emmett thought out loud which was usually a bad thing.

"How could she not know?" him thinking was defiantly a bad thing.

"Well judging from the smell little Emmett is not very old but I guess she knows" as he said this our number was called and we collected our food.

"By the way I am not calling my son Emmett"

"Come on Emmett is a good strong name it was my grandfathers name"

"No way why would I name my son after your grandfather" Emmett really wasn't a bad name but Emmett would never let it go if we named the child after him.

"Ow yeah and your grandfathers names was better" he looked kind of hurt.

What was my grandfathers name I tried to remember, It was easier for Emmett to remember aspects of his life as a human he was the youngest of us all. Then his name came to me "My grandfathers name was Jasper. Maybe something original"

"Okay Coke for a boy and Pepsi for a girl" Emmett said smiling.

"Maybe not that original" I said laughing but after a while it stopped being funny.

" Alice told me this was going to happen but I thought that we would have time you know for us to work out a relationship, get a job, work out this hole human thing not to mention Edward before I became a father you know".

"Dude you sound like a chick moaning about your relationship and feelings being human has made you soft" he said punching me in the arm "and have I mentioned you smell good".

"Yes you have now shut up and drive I need to talk to Bella".

_**Bella and Edward**_

"What do you mean?" I could tell that he was having a hard time accepting the whole situation but I would never have thought it would make him slow.

"I am pregnant Edward".

He crossed the room in a flash taking my hands in his "Come away with me".

"What?" I didn't get it.

"We will find a little town just like this were there is no sun and we could be a family" his hands let go of mine and moved down to my stomach.

"What are you talking about I can't leave Jasper" I said taking a step back.

"Why not Bella we could be happy together just like before I made the horrible mistake of leaving you" he looked so sad all I wanted to do was comfort him.

"I need you Bella and our baby I am so sorry I promise to make you happy again" a few months ago I would have been so happy to hear those words come out of his mouth but all I wanted was for Jasper to come back.

"Edward this isn't your baby it is Jaspers" I could see he was hurt.

"We don't have to tell it that" he aid moving closer to me his face was I could smell his sweet breath. All of a sudden he had his arms around my waist and his lips crashed against mine. I fought against his as hard as I could but all I could think about was what would happen if Jasper saw this. Finally I was able to push him off me "Stop it I am Jaspers" I never like the idea of belonging to a man but I thought that it was appropriate for this.

"You are mine not his" he said through his teeth.

"Please Edward I have moved on" I didn't want to be harsh but it was the only way.

"What am I mean to do? I waited 100 years for you" he collapsed on the couch.

"I know you did but there are plenty of fish in the sea and not you got two seas to pick from" I said sitting next to him.

"What two would that be?"

"Well Vampire and human I guess right" the whole idea seem silly now.

"You found someone else I guess I could right" there was the Edward I knew with his amazing crooked smile.

"Of course you are amazingly good looking, smart and funny" flattering him definably worked.

"Hey if Jasper could find someone else I should be able to find someone" he was defiantly Edward again.

"Hey Jasper is really a nice guy, I mean the biting thing at the start was a bit problematic but we got over that once he found Pringles".

"Pringles?" he looked at me confused.

"Chips they come in a sort of tub thing".

"Honey were home" Emmett's booming voice came from the front door "miss us".

Jasper came and sat in beside me lightly kissing me and pulling me closer to him "Are you okay?" he whispered in my ear.

"Yeah" I said nodding.

"We were just discussing your love for Pringles" Edward joked.

"Pringles that's a good name"

"Name for what?" I questioned nervously.

"We need to talk Bella" Jasper said taking me buy the hand and leading me up the stairs and into my room.

_**

* * *

**_

So so so so so so sorry but I gotta go to work.

_**Hope you like it I know exactly what is going to happen in the next chapter so the next one will be up tomorrow. Hope you like this one though Please review.**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Okay so I know I am not the best writer in the world and I do know that my punctuation is not all that good. So I have been told that I might want to get a Beta. So if anyone would like to just send me a personal message, if it is alright I like to get my chapters up as soon as possible so it would be good if you had a lot of time on your hands. **_

_**I love love love all your reviews thank you so much. **_

_**Hope you like this one. **_

* * *

BPOV

"He took that well", Jasper said closing the door behind us.

"I know it was weird", I said sitting on the edge on my bed.

"Shhh" he said crossing the room pressing his finger to my lips, "They can still hear us" . Jasper crossed the room and started to flick through my CD collection it had grown at an alarming rate since Jasper had gotten a hold of it from everything from classical to punk and everything in between, he finally picked a CD and Disturbed began to fill the room. At first I hated this sort of music to much screaming but after a while I began to really like it. Jasper came and knelled in front of me taking my hands and bringing them up to his lips. I quickly pulled my hands away from his instead bought my lips down to his pulling his into a passionate kiss, finally after what seemed like a lifetime we both broke apart gasping for breath.

"That was a lot easier when I didn't have to breath", he said smiling.

"But not as much fun", I hoped he just smiled placing his hands on my waist, slowly his hands lifted up my top moving and his hands moved from my waist to my stomach.

I all of a sudden felt so sick.

"You know?" It started to become harder to breath as Jasper just nodded never taking his eyes off my stomach.

Oh God. Tears began to stream down my face.

"Bella Bella" he took my face in his hands and tried to wipe away my tears, "you need to calm down baby".

But when that word passed his lips it sent me into an even bigger panic.

"Calm down" he said pressing his cheek against mine so that his lips were right next to my ear, "Breath Bella in and out in and out".

I didn't know what was happening to me I didn't react like this when I found out or when I told Edward why was I getting all weepy now. Taking Jaspers advise I began to slowly control my breathing until it was back to normal.

"What was that?" he said looking at me shocked.

"I don't know" I pressed my lips against him he didn't pull away right away which was a good sign; "How did you find out?"

He smiled moving his hands back to my stomach, "Emmett could smell him"

"Him?" I said running my hand through Jaspers hair, "What if it is a girl?"

"A girl would be good, we are just not going to call her Emmett or coke".

"Or Pringles" he was happy about it he wanted our baby.

"Come on Pringles is not so bad".

"I hope you are joking" I said sternly."You can name our baby anything you want"

"Damn straight if I am going to have to get all big I get to name him". Jasper got up off the floor and sat next to me.

" I am going to need a job, which means I am going to have to sit through another four years of collage if I want a good one".

"Can't you just use the credit you have from your last lifetime?" it was a stupid question I know but it had to be asked.

"Jasper Whitlock has never actually been to Collage, Jasper Cullen, Mcarty, Mason, and Dean are the only ones that have been to collage here in the US".

"Dean?" I knew the rest but not that one.

"James Dean" he said smiling, "that man was so cool".

"You don't have to you know, you could go and I can do this by myself", my hands dropped to my stomach.

"What no way in hell I am leaving you to do this on your own" he was visibly angry, "How could you even think that Bella".

"Just giving you the option Jasper", I smiled up at him.

"Never going to happen your stuck with me".

EPOV

200 channels and nothing to watch.

"You know you can try and listen all you want Eddie but that music is going to block anything", I could just tell if I wasn't there he would have his ear pressed against Bella's door.

"Edward! Emmett how many years have we known each other and it has always been Edward".

"Whoa don't get all shitty with me because you made a mistake and left her", I could see that he was getting ready for a fight.

"I wanted her to have a normal life and look what she has gotten herself into"

"She has a normal life now Edward, you told us the night you made us leave that you wanted her to move on get married and have kids and she is getting all that", I hated being all preachy but when the situation calls for it I will deliver.

"Jasper is right for her and whether you like it or not she is over you", he had to stop whining now.

"I am not whining Emmett", he snapped damn that pesky ability of his.

"Sounds a lot like whining Edward", with that I went back to flicking though that channels.

"She is pregnant you know and they are not even married is that normal?" he was up and pacing around the room.

"Sit down Edward you have to face it you have no say in anything she does anymore you just need to accept it".

"Bella honey", I had

* * *

been to preoccupied with the argument to hear the car pull up into the drive way when I can only assume Charlie came home.

"Who the hell are you?" he said standing in the door way his hand resting firmly on his gun.

"I am Emmett Cullen, Jaspers brother" I said getting up and offering him my hand, but then he caught sight of Edward sulking on the couch and the gun came out of its holster.

"What the hell are you doing here? Where is Bella?"

"She is upstairs with Jasper" I said stepping between Edward and the gun (not that he needed it but it is what a big brother would do). However he completely ignored Edward and started up the stairs.

"I think they wanted a little privacy", I said following close behind him. He didn't listen not even knocking he burst into Bella's room. Finding Bella and Jasper on the bed, Bella wearing only her Bra and pants she was running her hands through Jaspers hair. Jasper was also missing his top and his belt and top button of his pants undo with his hands all over Bella. They both didn't notice that we were in the room as Jasper moved away from Bella's lips and began to moved down her neck.

"Get off her" Charlie yelled and launched himself at Jasper before I could even stop him.

_**Lol I am sorry. I know that i have given Charlie a little bit of an anger managment issue but don't all fathers have that... well maybe it is jusy mine, but I will hopefully write more tomorrow. REVIEWREVIEW PLEASE.**_


	17. Chapter 17

**_Hope you like this chapter. Thanks to marlowespirals it is all pretty ( or in other words she is betaed it)._**

* * *

"Get dressed, Bella", Charlie ordered, as he held Jasper against the wall.

"Dad, let him go," I said, as I frantically tried got get my shirt over my head, tripping several times.  
"This was all worth it." I heard Edwards laughing voice come from the doorway. "At least I would have heard him coming." He chuckled again. "Emmett," both Jasper and I called in unison, "A little help!"Jasper finished off the sentence.  
"I don't want to hurt him," Emmett said crossing his arms across his body. God, never trust a vampire. I will do it myself. "Dad, please, let him go." I was going to remain calm. At least this time he didn't have his hand around Jasper's throat.  
"Fine," Charlie said, reaching for his belt, grabbing his hand cuffs, and connecting one to Jasper hand and the other to the radiator.  
"Big guy," he said pointing to Emmett. "Give me your phone." And the idiot reached into his pocket and gave it to him.

"Dad what are you doing?" I had jumped over the bed to get to Jasper,  
but  
thanks to my feet not being connected to the rest of my body, I fell flat on  
my

face.

"You okay?" Jasper tried his hardest to reach me but his arms weren't  
long enough.  
"I am calling your mother, and you are going to go back to live with  
her,"  
Charlie said.  
"You can't do that!" These were the exact words that flashed into my  
Head, but Jasper had been the one to call it out.  
"Oh I wouldn't talk back to me, Jasper," Charlie's yelled  
"Because  
after I get done with this one, I will be calling your parents."  
"That was great!" Edward was practically on the floor laughing "He  
handcuffed him...and then you gave him your phone!"  
"God, humans do make everything funnier." Emmett joined Edward  
laughing.  
"Are you okay?" Jasper ignored his brothers and put his free hand on my

stomach.

"Does your hand hurt?" I pulled the handcuff, but it was suck.  
"Emmett can you please help?" Jasper asked, holding up his hand.  
Emmett just smiled "Jasper, remember that time when you replaced all my  
clothing with girls clothing?"  
"Or the time put a horse head in my bed?" Edward chimed in.  
"That was Emmett," Jasper snapped back.  
"But what about all those times you used your little ability to mess with  
us.  
Like that time you made Edward think there was someone following him. You  
kept  
that up for a whole month before you told him." I could see by the look on  
his  
face that Emmett especially liked the last one.  
"So now," Edward said, with an evil look on his face, "We are going to  
see  
how this turns out."  
"No please you can't do this Edward, Emmett you have to help him," I

pleaded.

"Believe me, if Charlie has even a thought of hurting Jasper or you, we  
will  
step in" Edward reassured us.  
"But it is way too much fun to stop now." Emmett smiled his goofy grin.  
"No!" I screamed "You have to let him go now! I am not going back to  
my  
Mom's! I want to stay here with Jasper."  
"We will be together" Jasper said from his position on the floor.  
"Ew, you two sound like a bad chick flick" Edward spat.  
"Don't talk, Eddie- you were much worse."  
"Edward".  
"He is on the phone to Carlisle now," Emmett informed us. "We are  
going  
to going to go and meet them and fill them in."  
"Look Bella as soon as he lets me go, we will leave" Jasper said,  
playing with  
my hair, "Get a little house and raise little Pringles like a real

Family."

"I don't want to run away, Jasper." He looked shocked by my  
statement.  
You want to go back to your mother's. I understand. I will get a house  
close  
to you, then."  
"No. I don't want to leave Forks," I said laying my head on his  
chest.  
"I mean, Angela is here. She is one few true friends I have had in my  
whole  
life. I am just getting to know my dad; I need to finish school so I can get  
a  
good job. If we run away, all of that is going to vanish".  
"We will have to be really convincing and tell them the whole truth,"  
he  
said moving my face so I was looking him in the eyes. "Everything Bella,  
Pringles and all."  
"Everything? what about your family's unusual diet?" He did say  
everything.  
"Hell no. We might leave that for another time," he said, smiling.  
"Bella, you get down here at once," Charlie yelled from down stairs.  
"You better go," Jasper said, lightly kissing me.  
"You are alright, chained here?" I tried one last time to get unlock the

handcuffs.

"I will be fine. I love you Bella."  
"I love you too, Jasper" I said, kissing him again.  
"You got it right this time," he said jokingly.

2 hours later

"Where are you going?" Charlie growled, as I attempted for the forth  
time  
to try and get some food upstairs to Jasper.  
"He needs to eat, Charlie." I had dropped the dad- he didn't deserve  
to be  
called that when he was being such an **.  
"He will eat tomorrow, when Dr Cullen and his wife come to pick him  
up."  
"You are being so unreasonable," I said, slumping down on the couch,  
crossing my arms.  
"I thought that too," he said, reaching in to his pocket. "But then  
when I  
came down stairs to call your mother, I found this." He pulled out one of  
the  
little white sticks of doom and laid it on the table.  
"Explain," he ordered.  
"It is exactly what it looks like," I said, refusing to make eye  
contact  
with him. I knew the exact look on his face- the disappointed one. I hardly  
ever  
got that face.  
"Bella, I thought you were a smart girl," he said calmly. I wanted him  
to be  
Angry. I wanted him to yell at me. "But I can't handle this. You have to  
go  
back to your mother".  
"I'm not leaving Jasper, and I don't want to leave you, dad."  
"It is up to his parents to decide what happens to Jasper." He paused.  
I  
could see tears forming in his eyes. "This is a tiny town, Bella. You  
don't  
know what people will say, how they will treat you, once they find out. It  
is  
better you go and live with your mother in a big city, where you won't get

judged."

"Daddy, I want to stay here with you!" I had never realized it before,  
but  
although I loved my mother dearly, Forks was my home now, and I belonged  
here  
with Charlie.  
"We will talk about it when you mother gets here," he said, laying a  
tiny  
key on the coffee table, and leaving again.

_**

* * *

**_

so sorry about the layout of this chapter but i have just come back from an overnight and then school and i am desperate for sleep i will proberly fix it and replace the chapter when i get up but for now it is staying like this. Okay hope you like it review review I have already started the next one will be up in a couple.


	18. Chapter 18

Thank you so much to Marlowe who beated this chapter; Sorry it has taken me so long to update I had a little bit of writers block.

* * *

"Emmett!" I screamed, "Emmett, Emmett!" And within a second, he was at  
my side. I got up and launched myself into his arms, pressing myself  
against his cold stone body. The feeling of his cold arms around me  
was still comforting in some way.

"He hates me, Emmett. He doesn't want me here anymore," I sobbed.

"Were you listening to the same conversation I was?" he asked, letting  
me go. " All Charlie wants to do is protect you."

"I want to stay here with him and Jasper and Pringles."

"Who the hell is Pringles?" he said, looking confused.

"Emmett, are you really that stupid?" I pushed him away.

"What's wrong?" I heard Jaspers yell from my bedroom.

"I think your girlfriend has cracked!" Emmet yelled back.

"Bella, are you okay?" Jasper replied.

I grabbed the key off the coffee table and stormed upstairs and into my room.

"Why can't you just have a normal family?" I yelled, yanking at the  
handcuffs and unlocking them.

"Well, my family is here," he said, putting his hands around my waist,  
pulling me closer.

"Does that mean we can burn Emmett?" I joked.

"Like to see you try," Emmett yelled from downstairs.

"We are never going to get away from them, are we?" I sunk further  
into Jasper's arms.

"Why are we hating Emmett all of a sudden?" he asked, scooping me up  
bridal style and carrying me to the bed.

"I don't know. He is just started to bug me." Jasper lay down and  
pulled me towards him.

"Your mom is coming tomorrow, and Carlisle and Esme." I loved it when  
he held me. I wanted to stay like this forever. He was so soft and  
warm- nothing like Edward. "It isn't going to be pretty- Esme and  
Carlisle love to play mom and dad, but they don't get to do it to  
often. They always over-compensate with a 'good cop bad cop' routine,"  
he said, running his hand through my hair.

"Last time they did it, was because Emmett ran thought the school  
naked. They loved it, They promised to ground him and cut off his  
allowance," he said chuckling.

"How do you think they are going to deal with this?" I asked, bringing  
my hands down to my stomach.

"Esme will be thrilled, but she won't show it. And Carlisle will  
properly be happy, but he will pretend to be mad."

"Do you miss them?"

"In some ways, I do. When you're with people 24 hours a day for as  
long as we were, you will always miss them. But on the other hand, it  
is so good to be away from them. But I have you and Pringles now." He  
smiled.

"We need to give the baby a different name." I had never even given a  
thought to names. I guess I really hadn't had time to process the  
whole situation. I was just so happy to have Jasper back, I really  
didn't care about anything else.

"Do you want to get married?" Jasper posed the question so casually.

"What?" I said sitting up "Repeat what you just said."

"I mean, that is what people do when they are having a baby. It is  
what they did back in my day," he said looking a little sad.

"I am not saying no, grandpa" I reassured him, "but can we just deal  
with one thing at a time?"

"Grandpa? That hurts Bella. And if you are going to be accurate, it  
would be more like great-great-great-Grandpa to you, Miss Swan." He  
laughed, but it didn't seem sincere.

"I do love you, it is just... I think my mother would like it better  
if I was pregnant than if I was getting married." I tried to defend my  
decision.

"Bella, it is okay I understand," he said kissing my hair.

JPOV

"You are a smart kid." Charlie had returned and hour ago when I was  
making my something to eat and we had been sitting in the kitchen in  
an awkward silence ever since. "So you see why she has to leave."

"It don't matter what I think. Bella doesn't want to leave and I know  
that deep down you really don't want her to leave".

"What I want doesn't matter. You have to take a step back and look at  
the situation." He was trying to convince me to let Bella leave, and  
that was never going to happen.

"You might think that you love her now, but after the baby is born,  
the romance of a family wears off, and then she will leave".

"Bella is not her mother. She loves it here and wants to stay".

"That's not what this is about. Bella is 18. Do you know what people  
will say when they find out?"

" I know how old she is, and I do wish that this happened when she was  
older and we were both ready, but it didn't"

"How old are you really?" Charlie leaned forward.

"I'm twenty." Shit. "Why?"

"Nothing. it just seems that you're too wise for your age, and your  
very calming. You know that?"

"I have been told that once or twice," I said, smiling.

"She is my baby girl. I should want to rip your throat out for what  
you are doing to her, but you're better than the alternative." This  
conversation was starting to become more and more awkward. He switched  
between emotions more than anyone I knew.

"Alternative?".

"Edward. No offence to your brother, but that boy was a little creepy."

"Jasper!" A half-awake Bella rounded the corner. "Dad!" a brilliant  
smile creeped across her face and she raced across the room and threw  
her arms around her father's neck.

"I am so sorry, dad," she sobbed.

"It is alright Bella. Everything is going to be alright. We are going  
to take care of you".

Later that day

"They're coming," Emmett said, just letting himself in the front door.

"Hey, big guy, knock," Charlie said, grabbing his jacket and heading  
for the door.

"No, you can't leave again," Bella said, rushing over to Charlie.

"I am just going to get your mother, Bella. I will be back a in an  
hour," he said taking her into his arms, "Okay?"

"Just come back."

"She is a little moody," Emmett said, sitting next to me.

"Shut up." Habit caused me to reach over to Emmett and punch his arm,  
but I should really stop doing that because I was sure that it hurt me  
more than it hurt him. "Where is Edward?"

"He is coming with Esme and Carlisle. They should be here any minute."

"Do I look all right?" Bella came and stood before us. She was wearing  
a tight white singlet and a pair of blue jeans.

"You look amazing, babe," I said, pulling her towards me.

"Simply edible," Emmett said, leaning over, kissing Bella's neck.

"Hey, I don't share," I said, pulling her closer to me. This caused an  
amazing laughter to burst out of Bella.

"Who said I was going to share?" Emmett said, smiling. "She smells  
more like you each day. I am having trouble controlling myself," he  
said, running his finger along her neck.

"Okay, back away, Emmett." I said positioning myself in front of Bella.

"Ouch, that hurt, bro. I was only joking," he said, pretending to be hurt.

"No, he wasn't," Edward said, walking through the front door.

"Knock, people!" Bella exploded.

"We are not people, Bella," he said smiling, looking her up and down.

No you don't! I thought to myself.

"Relax, Jasper. I wasn't even thinking it," he said, looking at me  
with that air of superiority that Edward always had.

"I could see it in you eyes!" I was yelling at him and I didn't even realize it.

"There was nothing in my eyes, Jasper."

"Now, children," a familiar voice called from the door. "No fighting,"  
she said smiling.

* * *

Hope you like this one please review.


	19. Chapter 19

AHHHHH I JUST SAW TWILIGHT I will die happy now.

Okay I am going away till Saturday but I didn't want you to wait that long for another chapter so this chapter hasn't been betaed. So I know there are a few mistakes but a new beta version will be up when I get it.

Hope you all like it.

* * *

"Esme," Bella said running towards the door and of course tripping over but Esme caught her securely in her arms.

"You have to watch out all the tripping and falling can't be good for my grandchild now can it", she said placing Bella back on her feet.

"Esme I missed you so much", Bella said throwing her arms around Esme's neck.

"Let me see you", Esme said stepping back taking Bella by the hand and twirling her like a ballerina; "Your glowing dear and our little bump".

"Really?" Bella's face lit up as her hands dropped to her stomach.

"And my baby boy", Esme said rushing over to me "My little human". She took my face in her cold hands and kissed my forehead.

"Hello Esme", I wrapped my arms around her tiny waist.

"Carlisle" Bella squealed as he walked through the door, "I am so happy to see you all" she started to tear up.

"Jasper, son" Carlisle said offering me his hand.

"Father".

"I think I am going to cry", Emmett sad pretending to sob.

"Emmett behave yourself" Esme scolded him. "Sorry Ess".

"Sit down Bella", Carlisle said taking her hand and leading her to the couch.

"Have you been sleeping regular hours?" he said taking her wrist I assume it was to check her blood pressure.

"When Jasper is finished with her", Emmett joked followed by a quick slap across the back of the head from Esme.

"Been sleeping like a baby" she said laughing nervously.

"Eating healthy fruit and vegetables?" he moved to feel her throat.

"Not really Jasper likes junk food".

"You should start. Both of you" he smiled at her. Despite what Carlisle thought he had a lot of calming qualities, "how far along do you think you are?"

She looked up at me "I don't know".

"Around two-three months", I said guessing.

"I will have to get some blood tests and an ultra sound but your heart beat is good and strong, start eating a little healthier stop falling down all the time and your baby should be extremely healthy".

"You smell like Jasper", Esme sat down next to Bella smiled.

"I know" Emmett said smiling, "doesn't she smell so delicious".

"Keep that up you are going to have to leave" I threatened.

"There here" Emmett said ignoring me. Carlisle and Esme quickly jumped up and moved away from Bella.

"Sit down son", Carlisle ordered I heard the door open and it all started. "Sorry" in situations like this he found it easy to apologies before hand.

"I trusted you Jasper" Carlisle yelled, "We leave you alone and this is what happens you irresponsible little b--"

"Carlisle calm down", Esme interrupted.

"No Esme. We take him in when he has no were else to go treat him like family and this is how he repays us", he always goes a little over board.

"Don't yell at him it was a mistake. Jasper tell him", she was defiantly the good cop.

"It was a mistake", I followed their lead.

"And you Bella", he said turning to her I hope she didn't start crying.

"No!" a women who I can assume was Bella's mother interrupted, "you can yell at your son all you want but you leave my Bella out of it".

"We weren't", Esme stepped in. "It is just so over whelming for all of us".

"If someone just learnt to keep it in their pants", Carlisle snapped.

"Whoa", this time Charlie stepped in. "Look I have to admit when Jasper turned up he was a little messed up with the drugs--"

"Drugs Jasper", Esme looked extremely hurt.

"But he put himself straight" Charlie continued.

"Shouldn't you be mad they aren't even 21 and they are going to be parents", Carlisle crossed the room his face inches away from mine.

"Do you have any idea what it takes to be a parent you're an immature spoilt brat. Both of you".

"You shut up you bastard" Bella's mother exploded.

"Everyone calm down!!" Charlie's voice boomed over everyone, "Sit down all of you"

Carlisle slumped into Charlie's arm chair Bella's mother sat next to Bella taking her hand and kissing her cheek.

"I'm Esme Jasper's mother", she said introducing herself as she sat next to me. "Renee", the women smiled at Esme.

"I'm Jasper by the way", I quickly added.

"This is how it is going to happen" Charlie started, "Bella and Jasper are going to live here". This statement was met by various murmurs from around the room. "Quiet! if it's what they want they will have the baby".

"Bella will finish school and Jasper will get a job".

"No", Carlisle interrupted. "If he is going to be living here which I am not happy with".

"What's wrong with him living here" Charlie snapped.

"Well for one thing this whole situation happened under your roof with you oblivious".

"Hey Charlie might not be the best parent in the world but your son didn't seem like an angel before he arrived here", Renee snapped.

"Mum" Bella pleaded.

"He is going to collage that is my one condition", he seemed to be ignoring Renee.

"Fine Bella will finish school, Jasper will go to college and it will be there decision what they do with their child", I think Charlie just put his foot down.

"We want to keep our baby" Bella said nervously looking at me.

"Where is Jasper going to sleep", Esme spoke up. "He needs a place to sleep and keep his stuff".

"He can stay with me", Bella said.

"No" Charlie said.

"Why?" Emmett laughed, "She is already pregnant. What else can they do?"

"Shut up big guy", Charlie put him in his place.

"His name is Emmett and you are either going to come up with a better plan than my baby sleeping on a couch", it seemed that Esme had switched roles.

"I think we all need to take a brake", Renee spoke up "Charlie can we talk".

As soon as Charlie and Renee left the room Bella burst into uncontrollable fits of laughter.

"That wasn't bad cop", Bella stopped gasping for breath "that was complete bastard".

"I was a little over the top but I think the situation called for it", Carlisle said chuckling.

"No it was good Carlisle. You should have seen that women's face when you started on Bella I thought she was going to rip you apart", Emmett said joining Bella.

"I will have to apologies to her" he said following Charlie and Renee.

_Somewhere in Canada _

"I should have gone with them."

Being alone with the feeling that they were all together laughing congratulating Bella and Jasper made me want to leave right now. However my presence would probably made the situation worse so here I am all alone.

Suddenly the place went black, the classic sigh that I was having one of the major visions. There was Bella sitting alone in the middle of a dark room I couldn't see the exact location this meant that this was going to happen but it wasn't going to be anytime soon, so the location wasn't set. The image changed Bella was now holding a crying baby she rocked back and forth trying to calm the baby but she was so sad, this made the child cry even harder.

"It is alright baby", Bella rocked back and forth clutching it to her chest and running her hands through the child's blond hair. Then the picture changed again Edward was standing next to Bella.

"What's her problem?" Edward sneered.

"She misses her father" Bella tried to comfort the baby.

"I'm her father now" Edward leaned down and whispered in Bella's ear causing tears to roll down her face.

* * *

Okay hope you like it. Thank you all so much or the reviews I love them and keep them coming please.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Hope you like **_

* * *

CPOV.

"Who the hell was that guy?" Renee yelled as we got into the back yard. "God I feel so sorry for that poor women, she seems so nice I bet he loses his temper with her and hits her", she continued without giving me a second to answer. "And all those poor children I bet he hits them. Probably why Jasper was so messed up".

"Renee, stop", the women needed to think before she spoke. "Dr Cullen is the best Doctor that this town has ever seen".

"Well that is good he can just patch them up when he hits them", she said throwing her arms in the air.

"He doesn't hit them Renee; so the man has a temper he just found out that his son got a teenager pregnant".

"So you yelled when you found out?" she gave me one of the looks that translated to your so stupid Charlie.

"So I shot a few things", I admitted turning to walk away from her.

"You have never used that gun since the day you got it", she looked shocked.

"Renee it was a couple of tree and a poor dear that got in the way", why was I explaining it to her.

"Sorry", Esme Cullen's sweet voice broke the growing tension.

"I just wanted to apologize for my temper", Carlisle follow closely behind his wife. "The news was just so much for both of us. I am sad to say that I over reacted a little".

"No one! No one! Talks to my child like that", Renee exploded.

"I am truly sorry for the way we reacted", Esme spoke up.

"It is not you but Dr Anger management needs to keep his distance from Bella", she was waving her naughty finger about like an anger teacher.

"If that is what you wish", Carlisle nodded his head.

"Good." Renee looked disappointed that there wasn't much of a fight.

"Now what are we going to do about Bella and Jasper", I questioned.  
"We tend not to make decisions about our children without them being around", Esme said quietly.

"What do you think they are saying?" Bella was standing at the door trying hear what they were saying. "Emmett what are they saying?"

"Can't sorry gotta respect the parental privacy", he said looking smug.

"Why don't you just come and sit down with me", I said calling her to the couch.

"Don't you want to know what they are saying about us", she came to join us.

"Look people think they are our parents but Jasper is older than Esme they don't make decisions without us", Emmett was being a bit out of character trying to comfort Bella.

"Okay", she said snuggling into my chest.

"Thanks", I whispered to Emmett.

"I just didn't want to see her cry again", he said loud enough for Bella to hear.

" I don't cry that much", she said giving him daggers.

"I love you." I said bringing my lips down to hers. She let out a moan as my hand made its way up her back.

"Yes Jasper; come on unhook the bra," Emmett sat across the room cheering, completely killing the mood.

"Do you know how to shut up?" Bella said pushing me off her and crossing her arms.

"Come on you didn't have to stop, I have lived with Jasper for a long time I have seen him have sex", he said looking smug.

"When have you ever seen me have sex?" I was kind of creeped out, first with the whole wanting to eat me and now this I was beginning to think that Rose was just a front and Emmett secretly wanted me.

"I haven't seen you as much as hear you a lot of grunting, moaning and at the end he cries", Emmett said shaking his head. "I always felt so sorry for Alice".

"I don't cry Emmett!" I wanted to hit him.

"Aw." Bella said pulling me into a hug, "You cry?" she said trying to look sad but I could see that she was trying to cover the laughter.

"Very funny Bella", I pulled away from her.

"No I am serious why didn't you cry when we made love".

"You satisfied me baby", I said trying to give her my best smile.

"Oh Jasper", she said launching herself at me kissing every part of my face. "Smooth man" Emmett laughed.

"Hey Emmett" I said in between Bella's amazing kisses, "why don't you go and annoy Edward?"

"Nah he is a downer, humans are more fun. They're coming in", Bella stopped kissing and sat up straight.

BPOV

"Out big guy….I mean Emmett", Charlie said as they entered the room.

"Oh come on this was just starting to get interesting", he was just like a big child but he was fun and you had to love him.

"Emmett please", Esme asked kindly. After Emmett had 'left' (All in the know knew that he was standing outside listening to the whole conversation). There they stood parents all lined up in a straight line, it scared me what were they going to do; had they decided what to do with us? No! Even if they had we were both adults and we were going to have this baby whether they like it or not.

"We know that you are both adults", Carlisle started.

"But you are our children and we want to come up with a solution to this problem that we can all agree on", Mum stated. From the look on her face I could just tell that she disliked Carlisle, the bad cop routine worked extremely well.

"This is not a problem", Jasper spoke up he was so confident; "It is our baby and your grandchild".

"I didn't mean it like that", mum started to cover up but Esme interrupted.

"I think what Renee was trying to say is that we would like to hear what you want to do. So we can help you", she said looking at mum for approval.

"Of course, exactly what I meant".

I looked at Jasper we hadn't really had a chance to talk through this in detail I knew that we wanted this baby and to stay here in Forks. "I want my baby", I finally blurted out.

"We want our baby," Jasper said reaching over taking my hand in his I so wanted to kiss him at that very moment but I don't think that it would go over all that well.

"I want to stay here and finish school as well", I was on a roll I might as well add a few more demands.

"You can stay with me as long as you want Bella", Charlie said smiling.

"I am staying with Bella," Jasper said smiling looking over at me. "We are going to raise this baby together". I was just glad that he didn't say Pringles.

"Okay." Carlisle said calmly I was glad the old Carlisle was back. "Where are you going to stay Jasper? Your mother is right you cannot sleep on the couch for the rest of your life".

"I will stay with Bella," various protest shot out from the parental line. "Emmett was right," I said shooting them down. "Me being pregnant is about the worst it can get. What's the harm in Jasper having a place to sleep at night?"

"That's okay with me," Charlie finally spoke up.

"How can this be okay with you?" Mum sneered at Charlie.

"She is right she is already having his baby, they obviously love each other and Jasper as corny as it sounds is a complete gentleman and would never do anything to hurt her."

_Aw daddy._

"I love her with all my heart and I love our baby and no matter what I will always be there for them".

_Aw Jasper._I was defiantly going to cry either that or hold him down and rip his pants off but the crying had already started.

"Bella don't cry," my mother rushed towards me.

"I..want..Jasper..to..stay..with..me" I managed to say through the sobs.

"Stuck with me forever baby", Jaspers whispered in my ear as his big strong hands started to rub my back.

"It is good then", Esme said excitedly clapping her hands together. "Jasper will stay here and go to college and Bella will have the baby and finish school" she looked like she was going to cheer.

"That will be easier said than done," Charlie said under her breath. "But we will cross that bridge when we come to it".

"Of course we will help with Jaspers expenses" Carlisle added. I was so happy all I could do was wrap my arms around Jasper, he kissed my lightly and pulled me closer to him. Everything was going to be okay.

Alice

"Hasn't she been through enough" I screamed I had no idea who my outburst was intended for but it made me feel a little better.

"The baby was born and it looked about a year old" now I was talking to myself great, maybe I was crazy. Calm down Alice you have plenty of time to stop your ex husband from dying so his baby and new girl friend won't be without. This was all a whole lot simpler before Edward showed up.

_**

* * *

**_

Okay I am evil but you already know that, a lot more of Alice in the next chapter which I have already written (it will probably up on Monday I


	21. Chapter 21

**_Okay this chapter is a little but of everything. I hope you like it. _**

* * *

"Come on Bella", my mum said shaking me from my slumber. "Time for us to go to bed, baby".

After the hectic afternoon Esme and Carlisle had left, I had a feeling that they were going to be moving back to Forks in the near future.

I felt Jasper's strong arms around my waist as he attempted to pick me up. "Thank you Jasper but I think we will walk" my mum said putting her arm around my waist to support me. I didn't know why I was so tired but I felt like I could hardly keep my eyes open. From the lack of luggage my mother had bought with her it wasn't going to be a very long trip. In some way I found this extremely sad but in others I just wanted it to go back to the way it was just me, dad and Jasper.

"Night Bells" Jaspers lips lightly touched mine as my mother pulled me away from him.

"Say good night Bella" my mum ordered.

"Night Jaz, good night dad I love you" I called from the stairs as my mum pulled me further away.

"Do you like him mum?" I asked as we changed into our Pj's.

"Jasper he seems old", she said pausing my mum tended to never think before she said something and the fact that she was watching what she was saying scared me a little. "I will have to stick around for a few more days to get to know him better".

"Thank you mum", I finally built up enough courage to say it. I had never had a hard time talking to my mum but things seemed to have changed.

"For what Bella?" she said motioning for me to sit next to her.

"For accepting all this" I bought my hands to my stomach.

"You are my baby all I want to see is you happy", she said smiling.

"Come on we should sleep you need all the energy you can get", she said pulling back the covers and crawling under.

"I am going to be a mother", I said lying next to her.

"You are just realizing that aren't you?" I nodded.

"Don't worry your going to be great", she tried to reassure me.

"Jasper is going to be the best father". I didn't know how I knew that but I could just tell, if it was a little girl she was going to be so spoilt his little princess and if it was a boy he would play sports and do all the tings that fathers do with their sons. I hope it is a boy, he would love a boy.

"All I can say is it's going to be one handsome child. With you as a mother and that cutie as a father the kid has got it made", my mothers voice filtered through my dark room.

"You think he is cute", it was weird to hear the words come out of my mothers mouth.

"You have nice taste in men Bella first Edward and now Jasper they are both very handsome boys", Boys I had to laugh inside just a little. "And I have to say that big guy?"

"Emmett".

"Yeah if I wasn't already married I would like a slice of him".

"Eww mum please", I cringed just at the thought.

###

School was going to be the worst. Mum had dragged me out of bed insisting that I attend after skipping yesterday, she also insisted that she cook me breakfast. So I waited mum fluttered around the kitchen adding various things to the myriad of pots and pans she had on the stove.

"Morning baby", Jaspers arms wrapped around my shoulders as he kissed my neck.

"Looking forward to that being the last night I have to spend on the couch", he whispered in my ear before sitting down in the chair beside me.

"I think you are looking at a few more" I whispered back not wanting my mum to hear me "I think she is going to be staying a little longer".

"Why?" his hand lightly touched my shoulder then it slowly made its way down my arms and ended on my stomach. Lifting up my shirt and let his hands rest on my skin, it felt so good it seemed like a life time since the last time he had touched me.

"She wants to get to know you better".

"Oh Jasper you are awake", my mother finally noticed that he had joined us.

"The noise woke me", he said motioning to the mess that my mother had made in the kitchen.

"I am sorry I didn't make enough for three", she said placing a huge plate of food in front of me.

"It is alright we can share", I handed him a Fork from the growing feeling in my stomach I didn't think I was going to be able to get through a bite without throwing up.

"It is alright darlin", he said getting up " I am just going to take a shower and go for a run with Emmett".

"What will you be doing after this run?" my mother questioned.

"I was going to investigate some local collages", he looked a little confused with her questions.

"Well I was hoping that we can spend sometime together I want to get to know the boy that stole my daughters heart", she said smiling.

"Ah sure" Jasper said hesitantly.

"Great" she said smiling.

###

"Where the hell were you yesterday?"

"Did you tell Jasper?"

"how did he take it?"

"Do you still feel sick?"

"Why didn't you call me?", as soon as I arrived in my shinny new car I was attacked by Angela and 1000 questions before I could even get my bag out of the back seat.

"Calm down Angela", I instructed.

"I am calm" she smiled as we made our way to our first class. "But you still haven't answered my questions".

"Okay so yesterday we sort of had an intervention thingy of sorts", I moved straight on to the next question.

"Jasper sort of guessed and he is very excited", I killed two questions.

"I still feel a little ill and it was just hectic yesterday".

"Wow" she said looking impressed you answered all of them. "Anyway so the heat is totally off you Lauren spread the rumour that Ben got me pregnant after seeing him buy the tests".

"Angela why didn't you tell he they were for me".

"They already talk about you more then necessary, let them talk about someone else for a change" she blew it off.

"I don't deserve you", I said putting my arm around her shoulder.

"I know" she smiled, "just name the baby after me and we will be even".

###

At the end of the day as I made my way out to my car I spotted Emmett leaning against it.

"What are you doing here?".

"Can't I visit my favourite human", he said snatching the keys out of my hand and pulling me into a massive Emmett hug.

"Oh look" I heard Lauren behind us. "Gotten sick of Jasper have we Bella?"

"Of course she has" Jessica answered, "and she has moved onto the next Cullen".

"They are just jealous", Emmett said smiling and leaning down and kissing my neck lingering for just a little to long.

"Emmett I am going to have a enough of a hard convincing these people that Pringles is Jaspers I don't need another Cullen added to the betting pool", I said pushing him away.

"Just adding a little excitement to our dull lives", he said opening the door for me and bowing a little.

"My life hasn't been dull since you showed up", I joked getting into the car.

"So where is Jasper?" I questioned after a long silence.

"Getting to know your mum a little, it was hilarious he looked so awkward I just wanted to eat him up".

"You really creep him out when you do that" I noted.

"I know", his big goofy grin spread across his face.

"Emmett Cullen your doing it just to creep him out aren't you?" it was so cruel but so funny.

"Hell no he smells better than anything I have ever come in contact with", he looked a little ashamed. "If I didn't know him would have had to eat him the first time I smelt him".

"What about Rose? Why didn't she come with you? I thought Jasper and her were close".

"They are but Rose couldn't handle the whole situation".

"Situation?"

"Rose really wanted a baby before she died and she can't now. Babies make her sad" and I could tell that he was sad about that as well.

"She will get over it soon and come and visit, but watch the baby when it is born she may try and steal it".

"Don't joke Emmett", I felt so guilty I never wanted kids and I get one without even trying and Rose will be waiting forever for one that she will never get.

_**Alice **_

"Edward you answer phone now", I yelled into the phone as I left him another angry message.

"What Alice?" I spun around and there was Edward sitting casually on my bed; I hated it when he did that and I didn't care if he knew it.

"I have been calling you for the last four hours", I yelled he was so annoying.

"I was running" he shrugged.

"You have to forget about her" I ordered. It wasn't going to work but it was worth a try.

"I told Bella and now I am going to tell you I am happy for them, I am moving on".

"No your not!" I screamed, "your still holding on to the hope. That she will leave Jasper and come back to you".

"I am not holding anything" he snapped.

"You are and just that hope is going to kill him", I yelled.

"That's what all this is about" he said smiling.

"Have you ever stopped to think that it isn't my hope that is going to kill him but yours" he said.

* * *

Okay I hope you like it. REVIEW review my little ones lo. More soon.


	22. Chapter 22

_**I know I have left you hanging with what is happening with Alice so here it is. Hope you like this chapter. **_

* * *

"I want Jasper to be happy not dead", I screamed.

"But it was only my hope that Bella would come back to me that was going to kill Jasper" he said smiling. "What were you thinking when you had your vision?"

"Nothing," the words came out of mouth but I thought something different.

" Okay so maybe I was thinking how good it would be if I could just hold Jasper again".

"So you tell Jasper that you are fine of he goes out with Bella but deep down inside the self sacrificing Alice just wants her husband back," he was inches away from my face just rubbing it in.

"Shut up Edward," I pushed away just a little to hard and sent him flying through the wall and into the next room. But he just lied on the ground and laughed, I wanted to rip him to pieces.

"The great and innocent Alice wants to blame me for what is going to happen but in the end it was you. Why don't you just take your own advise and forget about him" .

"Shut up Edward", I yelled running as fast as I could but he was always faster then me and was on top of me in not time pinning me to the cold snow covered ground.

"What are you going to do Alice?" all his weight was on my chest if I had to breath I would be having trouble.

"Shut up!" I tried to get up but he was to strong.

"I just want him Back Edward, he is all I see, he is my life", I gave up fighting against him and he left me go.

"You haven't seen them together Alice", he stared at the horizon the sun was just starting to show it's self. "He is happy, so is she".

"We were meant to be together forever", this was the only time I can remember that I wished I could cry.

"I know", Edward said putting his arm around my shoulder.

Back in Forks

JPOV

"Emmett help me", I felt like a dork hiding in the bathroom trying to find anything important to do so I didn't have to spend the day with Bella's mother.

"I am sorry Jasper" Emmett said, " I need to hunt if I am going to be spending this much time around you".

"Come on Emmett just one afternoon to get me out of this thing with Renee. We didn't do things like this back in my day it was all arranged and there was no angry mother to deal with", I pleaded.

"I am sorry Grandpa but I need to eat".

"How about you just tell me what to do?" I was getting a little desperate asking Emmett for advise.

"I don't know I went through the same thing that you did. I never got to meet Rose's parents except my marriage stuck Jasper," he yelled. " I am sorry. I am just so hungry" he said hanging up.

"God stupid…stupid blood sucker. It's not like I didn't want my marriage to stick" I said throwing the phone across the room.

" Jasper", I spun around to find Bella standing behind me.

"You miss her?" she looked hurt.

"Of course I do, but I love you." I said crossing the tiny room and taking her into my arms, "You can't ask me to forget her".

"I would never ask you that", she buried her head into my chest.

"I am sorry I know that, I am sorry", I lifted her head so that she was looking me in the eye.

"It is hard for you I know", she started.

"No" I stopped her, "This is the easiest thing I have ever done".

"Me to, well maybe it is going to get a little harder I have never grown a human before".

"You'll do great", I said smiling.

"Now do you think you could fall over or something so I can get out of spending the day with your mum."

I would have gotten down on my hands and knees if I thought it would help.

"What's wrong with my mum," she said playfully poking me.

"She doesn't seem to like me".

"No," she said smiling turning to leave.

"No what?" I said grabbing her hand and pulling her back to me.

"She thinks you are cute and I think she is in love with Emmett" she screwed up her face, it made her look so cute. "I have to go to school now have fun with mum," she teased.

"Please Bella, just trip or something," I held onto her hand as long as I could but she just laughed and skipped down the stair.

"So Jasper," a voice came from behind me. "What do you want to do today?"

_Jumping in front of a car, pissing off a vampire, bleeding on front of Emmett_, I wanted to scream but I was a gentleman, well at least I wanted her to think I was.

"How about we go to lunch?" _Since someone didn't make me breakfast _okay I really needed to stop doing that.

"Sure I would love to," I smile.

"Great, You live around here I am sure you know all the good places to eat", she said smiling. _Ha ha I don't think the she would like the places I used to eat. _

"Yeah I think I know a nice place," great now I have to think of a nice place to take her.

"Good I will just get ready".

"Great".

Bell where am I going to take your mother for lunch. I Frantically texted Bella and hoped she checked her phone before I had to decide.

Oh cute u got a d8 she answered quickly.

BELLA

So cute

Please

There's a little café in PA take her there she will like it

Love you

You knocked me up you beta

Funny

_Just get in there and out again _Renee was sitting at the table.

"Thought of somewhere yet?" she must have seen me lurking at the door.

"Yeah there is his little café, but I have some things to do so I thought we would meet there", I almost screamed at her.

"I get your nervous Jasper why don't you invite your mother it might stop you being so jumpy."

"Thanks" I said running out of the room what was I turning into a 12 year old girl.

"This place looks cute" Renee said as we arrived at the café. "Bella pick it".

"Yeah"

"Calm down Jasper your making me nervous" Esme said as she followed her into the café.

"Sorry".

After a ordering Esme and Renee seemed to completely ignore me which was fine.

"I am just going to go and take care of my lunch", Esme whispered into my ear as she left to go to the bathroom. To my surprise she had eaten the entire meal that she ordered and from experience it felt disgusting just having food just sit in your stomach.

"What's this?" Renee leaned across the table and brushed her fingers along the inside of my arm. The scares that began on my arms and worked their way across my body they were just part of me. As much as I hated them I forgot about them sometimes.

"Its nothing", I pulled away from her.

"As much as I don't like it" what why? "Your going to be the father of my Grandchild there shouldn't be any secrets between us".

"I had a hard life before Carlisle and Esme took me in"

"Your real parents did that to you?" I guess Maria was like a mother, she made me.

"Yeah" _Please drop it . _There it was painted across her face she felt sorry for me. Pity.

"It was such a long time ago I have gotten used to them", I said rolling down my sleeves to cover my forearms.

"If you ever do something like this to Bella or my grandchild I will kill you," she said smiling before Esme came back and joined us at least the Pity was gone.

"Are you as excited as me about having a baby around to spoil." Esme's eyes lit up, "I never got to have a little baby all my beautiful children came to me already grown up."

"You were still the best mother we ever had," I said kissing her in the cheek.

"And you're my baby boy," she said kissing me back.

"Jasper is the oldest right" the fact that I was older then Esme didn't seem to be important to the conversation.

"No Emmett is my oldest" Esme was playing with my hair lovingly.

"Why baby boy then?"

"Jasper was the last boy we adopted he is my baby" she smiled.

"So Jasper, what are you going to do to support your family?" She was getting into the real hard questions.

"We are going to help them, until he finishes collage and gets a good job", Esme answered. Which Renee didn't seem to like.

"What happens if you and Bella grow apart? Will you fight her for the baby?" she asked bluntly.

"That's not going to happen", I was just so shocked.

"But it always does are you going to fight to have your child", she said again.

"I don't like where you are going with this", Esme said.

"I am not talking to you" she pointed at Esme which was the final straw.

"One you do not talk to my mother like that. Two just because you fell out of love with Charlie it is not going to happen us".

"All I needed to hear".

_**

* * *

**_

Okay I am sorry, I didn't really have a feel for this chapter so I just tried to finish it. So if it is not that good I apologise. I have an idea for the rest of the story I was thinking of doing one chapter for every month of Bella's pregnancy or this story will go forever, lol. I have started to write the first one…YAY it will be up in a little. Hope you like this chapter, Review please

. 


	23. Chapter 23

_**Okay this is just a short little chapter. I just got home from seeing Twilight for like the forth time, I have to say it gets better every time I see it lol. So I was inspired. Hope you like it. **_

* * *

"What did you say to my mother?" Bella screamed. I was innocently sitting in the living room watching baseball with Charlie and she attacked me.

"What did you say to her?" she had calmed herself down a little but she was still extremely pissed.

"Your on your own", Charlie said picking up his beer and leaving.

"She attacked Esme what was I meant to do". I wanted to run away from her, she just had one of those stares.

"You called her an idiot Jasper. You called her a bad mother", she screamed.

"What the hell Bella, I said nothing like that".

"Do not lie to me Jasper".

"I am not lying to you Bella", I tried to get her to stop being so mad at me by kissing her neck but it didn't work, she just pushed me away.

"She said that she was perfectly nice", she seemed to have calmed down a little. At least she wasn't yelling anymore.

"Bella are you serious thinking that Esme would attack any one", despite what she was Esme wouldn't hurt anyone intentionally.

"What happened then", she was acting extremely weird.

"She asked me if I would fight you for Pringles?" I thought I would try my luck again and try and pull her into my arms, it worked she melted into my arms and buried her head in my chest.

"Will you?" she asked.

"I won't have to cause I am never going to leave you".

"Oh I love you Jasper", she said wrapping her hands around my neck and crushing her lips against mine.

"So when is she leaving then", it was an innocent enough question I thought.

"You hate her. God Jasper how could you?' she said pushing me away and storming out of the room.

"What did you do to her?" Charlie came back into the room.

"Nothing, I think she has cracked", I slumped onto the couch.

"She is pregnant Jasper, get used to it" he said patting me on the shoulder.

Alice and Edward:

"Maybe if I see them together see my vision coming true", I thought aloud even thought around Edward I didn't need to .

"Don't you think that will just make it worse", Edward was trying so hard to play the role of a good older brother. "It did for me watching her kiss him, the way she looked into his eyes made me want to kill him. Do you think you can handle that?"

"I don't know Edward but I have to at least try don't I?" all I wanted was for him to agree with me.

"Do you think you can live with yourself if you killed Bella or turned Jasper", I knew that Edward loved Bella as much as I loved Jasper, why was he being so calm about all this.

"He was miserable Alice we all felt it and we all ignored it but Jasper hated being one of us, Are you going to take that away from him?" Damn Edward being all logical.

"I want him back!" I got up and stormed off like a child but he was right behind me.

"Your being unreasonable Alice", he caught me by the arm.

"And why are you being so reasonable Edward, you should feel like me you should want her back".

"I did Alice" he started to raise his voice, "I was going to kill him, maybe even take out Emmett just to get her back and then I heard it".

"Heard what?".

"Jasper" was all he said.

"What about him?"

" When he found out that Bella was pregnant it is a side of him that I had never heard before, he was truly happy the only thing in the world he is living for at this moment is Bella and his child", I think he knew how I was going to react to this as he put his arm around me.

"Hey if it makes you feel any better little one this is all your fault, sending him to Forks you should have known better than that" he joked.

"Stupid".

"Yeah you should have really thought it through".

Forks:

"Bella", I knocked on the door she had locked herself in her bedroom and refused to come out.

"Bella baby open the door", I pleaded.

"Go away Jasper, why don't you just go home?" she yelled.

"I am home when I am with you", I talked into the door.

"God that is so lame Jasper. Go away", she said throwing something at the door.

"I have a surprise for you", I was hoping that would coax her out.

"What?" she said opening the door a crack.

"Carlisle got an ultra sound machine, wanna go and see our baby?".

"Our baby?" she said opening the door a little more and stepping out.

"Yeah" I took her by the waist. "We'll see if it is healthy and how old she is".

"She, Jasper we are having a boy", she said smiling putting her arm around my neck.

"I didn't say those things to your mother", I said smelling her hair, strawberries I loved strawberries.

"I know, I am sorry".

"Mum said she had to get back to work, she left earlier" she kissed my neck.

"Does that mean I get to sleep in our bed tonight", I had been looking forward to sleeping next to her again for a long time.

"If you keep your hands to yourself Mr Whitlock" she said playfully.

"can't promise anything Ms Swan" I said kissing her.

"Oh this is so exciting", Esme said floating around the living room. The living room of my former home had been cleared and a hospital bed had been placed centre of the bone white room with medical equipment scattered around it.

"Lie down Bella please", Carlisle ordered never taking his eyes off Esme as she fussed over Bella.

"Will you please lift your shirt up Bella", Carlisle asked when Bella was comfortable on the bed. "This is going to be a little cold" he squirted some goo on her stomach.

"You ready to see your baby?" Esme squealed when just at the thought.

"Jasper" she called me over to her and taking my hand, "Were ready"

"Okay, lets see".

_**

* * *

**_


	24. Chapter 24

**_Thanks you all so very much for your reviews, I love all the people who take the time to review. Please keep them coming._**

**_

* * *

_**

It was silent for a moment as Carlisle moved the machine around Bella stomach.

"So", Bella finally broke the silence. "Is it a girl or a boy?"

"I am sorry Bella it is too early to tell just yet, it will be clearer in a few more weeks", Carlisle said adjusting the machine. "So it looks about 11 weeks old. Does that sound right?" Bella was to mesmerised with the black grainy image on the screen to answer the question.

"Yeah I think it does", to think it was only 11 weeks since my life has changed forever.

"Where is it?" Bella said the biggest smile was plastered across her face as her hand reached up and touched the screen. "Jasper can you see it?" her beautiful eye left the screen and met mine. It was then I just had to kiss her. When my lips touched hers and she began to deepen the kiss, I finally felt complete all I needed in this world was her.

After what seemed like a lifetime of Bella running her hand through my hair and her lips moving with mine we broke apart when Esme squealed clapping her hands together.

"This is so amazing, I am so happy", she said launching herself at me. "I am going to be a grandmother" she squeezed just a little to hard.

"Esme I need to breath" I said hearing a crack.

"Oh god I am so sorry" she said placing her hand on my chest causing pain.

"I think you broke my ribs" I laughed even that caused me pain.

"Jasper, Oh my baby I am sorry", she said kissing all over my face.

"Are you okay?" Bella said taking my hand in hers.

"I am fine babe, Keep going Carlisle", Esme carefully wrapped her arms around my waist as we went back to the screen.

"So where is he?" Bella said touching the screen again.

"It is only very small at this stage", he said fiddling with the machine again, "we may not even be able to see it".

"Please can you find him", Bella looked like she was going to cry. She waved her hand around trying to find mine again , but never taking her eyes off the screen. "Okay, here" Carlisle pointed to the screen.

"There she was", just a little spot, but there was my baby.

"I can't see it" she said kicking her feet, "Jasper!"

"There", I took her hand and rubbed it against the screen.

"Ohhh, he is so tiny" tears were forming in her eyes as she traced her finger over our baby.

"Are you ready?" Carlisle said with a cheeky grin.

"I never got to hear this" Esme said tightening her grip around my waist. All of a sudden the room was filled with a sound that was like a million horses all running in the same direction.

"What's that?" Bella asked bring my hand up to her mouth and lightly kissing my knuckles.

"That's your babies heart beat", Esme squealed and Bella tightened her grip.

"It is so fast, is that good?" I didn't want anything to be wrong with the best thing that will ever happen to me.

"Of course it is everything about your baby is healthy", he reassured me.

"Bella are you okay?" she was frozen tears running down her face.

"I could listen to this forever", she said smiling.

"Wait until you hear it cry for the first time", Esme dropping her head. "I still can still remember Jackson's cry it was the best ting in the world".

I pulled her closer to me kissing the top of her head. In the whole time I had known her she had only mentioned her son once or twice. When ever she did I couldn't stand to be around her, she was so sad it was almost crippling . My knees would buckle and it felt like my heart was going to explode.

Carlisle turned off the machine and the sound disappeared.

"No" Bella cried out, "Bring it back".

"I am going to need to take some blood to check that everything is okay. Here" he handed Bella a picture of the ultrasound. "In a couple of weeks we will do another one".

"Thank you", Bella threw her arms around Carlisle neck.

"You should go home we bought you something it should be there by now" Esme said kissing us both lightly on the cheek and leaving. I could sense that she was upset she just needed to be alone, it happened whenever she thought of her son.

####

"You got a delivery", Charlie said from the living room when we got home.

"Look Daddy", she said running towards her father but tripped.

"Carlisle said you have to stop doing that", I wound my arms around her waist to stop her falling.

"Sorry Jasper", she said quickly kissing me.

"Look Daddy", she continued into the living room sitting on the couch next to Charlie.

"Look our baby", she said presenting him with the ultra sound picture that Carlisle had given us.

"Where is it?" he said turning the picture upside down. Bella looked at the picture they both had the same confused face.

"Jasper" she pleaded. I moved across the room and pointed out the baby.

"I got to hear his heart beat", she was bouncing up and down

"It's a boy, Charlies eyes lit up.

"I think it's a boy", she said rubbing her stomach.

"She is wrong", I smiled as she shot me an evil look. "It's defiantly a girl"."It's a boy don't listen to him", she said poking her tongue out.

"I will be happy no matter what it is" he said hugging Bella.

"Okay go up and see what you got", Charlie said clearing this throat going back to the TV.

"Come on" Bella said taking my hand and running up the stairs. "Come here handsome", she said pushing me against her door. She wound her arms around my neck and bought her lips to mine but she didn't kiss me. He soft lips brushed along my jaw and down my neck.

"I love you, Bella", I said pulling her closer to me.

"I love you too", she said crushing her lips against mine.

"Knock it off" Charlie yelled from down stairs. "Keep your hands to yourself, Jasper".

"He thinks your all innocent" , I said pulling her into the room.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him", she said smiling beginning to lift my shirt. "What's that?"

"Don't stop", I pulled her closer to me. It felt so good when she touched me I never wanted it to stop.

"No", she pushed me away. "What's that?" she turned me around and sitting in the middle of Bella's bedroom was a giant four post bed, it made her room look extremely tiny.

"It must be what Esme was talking about", it looked extremely comfortable.

Bella launched herself at the bed and sunk into it. "Oh my God this is the most comfortable bed I have ever been it", she said wiggling around.

"Come here cowboy", she said calling me towards her.

"Yes, Madame", I made my way over to her.

"Take your top off Major", she ordered. "I always loved a man in uniform", she admitted helping me remove my shirt.

"Maybe I should get one then", I teased as I began to undress her.

"Jasper stop that and get down here now!" Charlie ordered from down stairs.

"How does he know?" Bella said crossing her arms.

"Now, Jasper".

**_Alice and Edward:_**

"So you are going?" Edward caught me at the door.

"I am just going to watch for now", I don't think I could do more then that I thought.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No" I said shaking my head, "I think I need to do this alone, I will be back tomorrow night".

"Okay" he said hugging me.

"If your not I am going to come and get you", he said looking me in the eye.

"Thank you Edward", I said lightly kissing him on the cheek.

* * *

**_I hope you like this one. Please review._**


	25. Chapter 25

_**Here we are hope you like it. Okay this is 25 take two because the I was in a ruch and didn't get to properly correct the first one.**_

_

* * *

_

"Birthday, Birthday", the little girl sitting on Jasper's lap bounced up and down as Esme placed a cake in front of her.

_"Birthday mummy", she squealed clapping her hands together as everyone started to sing. _

_"Make a wish princess", Jasper said kissing the little girl on the head. _

_"Cake daddy", the little girl looked up at me smiling, she looked exactly like me with the acceptation of Jasper's blond hair. _

_"Blow out your candles baby" , Jasper smiled. _

_"Birthday, birthday", she said leaning forward to blow out the candles. The room erupted in cheers from all the people we loved Charlie, Renee, Ben, Angela all of my friends from school. There standing in the background was the Cullen's, not smiling not cheering just whispering among themselves there red eyes locked on Jasper and my daughter. _

_"Are you going to share them?" Emmett said appearing at my side. "They smell so tasty", he said licking his lips. _

_"Jasper we have to go", I said taking him by the hand beginning to lead them out of the room. _

_"She has to open her presents Bella, don't be silly", he said shaking me off and heading back to the crowd with our daughter on his hip. _

_"Presents Daddy", she said reaching out her tiny hand, I had to protect her I was her mother I had to protect her; Emmett's red eyes were locked on my daughter as he made his was closer to her. "Open your presents baby", Jasper said placing her on the chair in front of a table full of presents. He then moved across the room and joined the Cullen's, his beautiful blue eyes were now as red as Emmett's._

_"Open your presents", Jasper said licking his lips. _

_"Ouch", the girl cried as the paper slice through her finger. "Bleeding daddy", she held out her bleeding finger to Jasper._

_I couldn't move, all I could do was watch as Jasper crossed the room in a second. "Mummy", she screamed struggling against Jasper's iron grip. _

_"Help me" , she screamed again as Jasper's teeth sliced through her neck. _

_**Week 13**_

"No, don't please take me, leave her please", Bella tossed and turned, "Jasper leave her alone, please".

"Baby, I am here wake up Bella", I shook her awake but it just made it worse.

"No no you monster get away from me", she jumping off the bed.

"Stay away from us", she threatened hugging her stomach.

"Bella, it's me Jasper", I raised my hands in a non threatening way.

"You ate her", tears started to roll down her cheeks and she collapsed on the ground.

"Come here Bella", I sat next to her and pulled her onto my lap.

"You killed her", she screamed as her fists hit my chest.

"Bella it was just a dream", I whispered to her as I rubbed her back, she begun to calm down.

"It was so real Jasper. She screamed out to me but I couldn't do anything", she now had her legs wrapped around my waist and was resting her head on my chest.

"I was just a dream", I tried to comfort her.

"But it is not Jasper how are we going to protect him? We know that the monsters are real, how are we going to protect him?"

"Are you calling my family monsters", I faked being hurt.

"What if he falls and scrapes his knee, gets something as innocent as a paper cut. Look how my birthday turned out Jasper" she sobbed her nose was dripping and her hair was beginning to matt together thanks to all her tears.

"Bella, I was the only weak one, I was the only one that couldn't control myself", she lifted her head and looked at me with her blood shot eyes.

"They will do nothing but protect our baby, she will be the safest baby in the world believe me".

"Really", she pouted.

"Of course, Esme is so excited about this baby she broke two of my ribs remember".

"That was kind of fun", she erupted in a musical laugh.

"It was just a dream", I told her again.

"Of course it was, you would never eat Pringles", she giggled. 'Never".

**_week 14_**

"How is Pringles?" Angela asked when she arrived in math class.

"Good", I couldn't help but smile when I thought of my boy.

"Your glowing".

"Nah not yet I don't think so", I shock it off and went back to taking notes.

"You are believe me".

"Going to see Carlisle tonight, going to find out if it is a boy or a girl", I whispered into her ear causing her to squeal.

"Sorry miss", she turned a bright red and sunk lower into her seat.

"Can I come?" she whispered.

"I would really like that", she was the best friend I had here; I wanted Angela to be a big part of my child's life.

"Yay", she whispered.

###

"Lie down Bella", from the time we had arrived at the Cullen's Angela hadn't let go of my hand. I could sense that she was a little afraid of Carlisle and Esme and I had to admit she had every right to be.

"Can Angela hear the heart beat?" Carlisle had said very little since we arrived.

"We should wait for Jasper, Bella", he said turning away from me, playing with the machine.

"Oh yeah, he should really be here for this", things between Jasper and I had been a little weird after my dream the other night. It feels like he is upset with me for the role that he played in the dream. He was spending more and more time with Emmett and less and less time with me; we hadn't spent this much time away from each other since he came back.

"We are here", Emmett came bursting through the door with Jasper slung over his shoulder.

"Put me down you idiot", Jasper said thrashing his arms and legs around kicking and punch where ever he could reach. "Mum, Jasper called me an idiot", he said putting Jasper on his feet.

"Miss Webber", Emmett came over and took Angela hand lightly kissing it. "Emmett" , she said blushing.

"Hey beautiful", Jasper came over to my side and kissed me lightly on the forehead.

"Okay are we ready", Carlisle had quietly joined us.

"$1000 if it is a boy", Emmett said to Jasper.

"$2000 and it is so a girl", Jasper smiled.

"Deal".

"Are you boys done?" Carlisle didn't look impressed.

"Sorry Carlisle", they both said in unison.

JPOV

"Okay here we go", Carlisle squirted gel onto Bella's stomach, "lets see".

I had been spending more time with Emmett than with Bella because she had been having nightmares about our baby being eaten. In my opinion Emmett was the likely to attack our child, I wanted him to get immune to the my scent so he will get used to the smell of the baby.

"I have missed you", she said taking my hand.

"I will explain later", I leaned down lightly kissing her.

"Oh this is so cool", Angela said smiling. I always like her she had away of controlling her emotions, which was always a relief when your are around hormonal teenagers all day.

"Isn't it", Emmett said getting a little to close wrapping his arm around her. Poor Angela she looked extremely nervous.

"Emmett go and help Esme, please", Carlisle ordered. Emmett was about to protest when Esme called him from the other room.

"Look there she is", Angela said pointing at the screen.

"It is a boy Angela, your suppose to be on my side", Bella said glairing at her.

"Sorry there he is", she said correcting herself.

"Now the baby is going to be getting bigger from now on, your out of your first trimester so the morning sickness should dissipate within the next few weeks"

"Yes!", Bella exclaimed as Carlisle played with the switches and knobs on the machine.

"We know all that, move on Doctor", Angela snapped.

"Sorry, Dr Cullen, Carlisle, Doctor, sorry", she said going bright red as Carlisle looked at her.

"It will just be a moment Miss Webber", she said laughing.

"Do we want to know?" Bella asked. "Or do we want to be surprised?"

"No no you can't do that to me", Angela pleaded.

"You just don't want to be wrong", I joked.

"Emmett make it $3000", Bella yelled.

"Deal".

"I am sorry Bella", Carlisle switched off the machine.

"No, what's wrong?" she panicked her hands protecting her stomach.

"Pay up", he said smiling.

"No!" Emmett's booming voice came from the other room.

"Yes!" I can't even remember the last time I won a bet.

"You're having a girl", Angela said hugging Bella.

"We are having a girl", Bella said smiling.

_**

* * *

**_

I hope you like it. Review review please. I really wanted to make it twins but I thought that was to predictable and I had the best boys name but the story called for a girl. So she will be Pringles until I find the perfect name. Suggestions please.


	26. Chapter 26

**_=D hope you like it _**

* * *

Week 15

"There's my baby", we were lying on the bed reading but around half an hour ago Jasper had gotten tired of this and rested his head on my stomach. Slowly he lifted up my shirt and began to trace around our girl with his finger.

"I thought I was your baby", I said sitting up.

"Your my baby, I get to do naughty things with", he said lifting my shirt over my head.

"Just so you know anyone tries to do this with Pringles and I will tear them apart" he said moving on top of me.

"Good to know" I said pulling his lips down to mine.

"Mia", his hand moved down to my stomach.

"Jasper, I don't know about your other girl friend but my name is Bella", I said it slowly so he understood.

"Damn I always get you two confused", he said kissing my neck. "For the baby stupid".

"Did you hear that Pringles he called your mummy stupid", I said pushing him off me.

"Mia?"

"Maybe", Jasper moved across the bed and grabbed his note book.

"So defiantly a maybe", he was waiting pen in hand with the notebook open to the page with Maybe written on the top in big red letters.

"Mia, Mia", I said trying to get a feel for it. "I don't know Mia Whitlock. It just doesn't sound right".

"Your right it's a no", he said flipping to the no page.

"Why are we writing down the No's?", his whole list was extremely cute but I didn't get that bit.

"So we know what we have eliminated", he said adding Mia to the list. "What have we eliminated?", I reached over and grabbed the book and pushing him back resting my head on his chest.

"Jessica, Lauren, Tiffany they are good names if we want her to be a cheerleader", I noted.

"We never had cheerleader, there wasn't much to cheer about when I was growing up", there was nothing I could do I just had to laugh.

"You sound like my grandpa Bill", I giggled.

"That's it pick on the 200 year old", he said tickling me.

"Stop, stop", I pleaded. "I gotta pee".

#####

"So Bella", Eric came and sat next to me. My old group of friends had slowly drifted back thanks to Angela and Ben. Mike had gone back to being his old self following me around like he still had a chance. Eric who I never realized but was in almost everyone of my classes had also come back.

"So Eric", I said playfully putting my book down, it was a Civil War book Jasper had given to me and I though I better sharpen my knowledge as he loved to talk about it.

"Two words", he said smiling "La Push baby". (okay for all of you that have seen the movie I love this part so I had to include it).

"That's three words idiot", Mike said from across the table throwing a carrot stick.

"It doesn't matter, its La Push" he said again smiling I wasn't sure what the question was or if he just had a new found love for La Push.

"It is meant to be really nice on the weekend and a whole lot of us thought it would be cool to head down to first beach, is what I think the idiot was trying to say", Mike clarified for me. He was like my own little Eric translator.

"Like I said La Push baby", Eric said wiggling his eyebrows causing me to laugh.

"Please come Bella you can't leave me alone with them", Angela pleaded. "Bring Jasper he could do with a little sun".

"God knows we all need a little sun I am starting to lose my tan and for a Chinese man that's a bad thing". I think that was Eric's form of pleading.

"I will have to ask Jasper", It was weird but I really wanted to go. I knew it wouldn't be long before people would start to notice Pringles and I wanted to have as much teenage fun as possible.

"Yes!" Ben exclaimed. "He can drive cause his new ride Sweet".

"She hasn't even asked him yet", Angela said giving him a look.

"Oh come on", Eric was smiling "which collage guy wouldn't want to spend his weekend with a bunch of high school kids".

"I know I would", Mike said putting up his hand. "I would especially want to buy them beer".

"He is only 20 Mike" I laughed.

"Damn worth a try", he cursed as the bell rang.

"Just tell him I will be there we were like this", Mike said crossing his fingers as he ran out of the cafeteria.

"Jasper", he was lying on my…our bed reading a book when I tried putting on my sweetest eyes and crawled up next to him.

"Yeah darlin", he said putting his hand around me and kissing the top of my head.

"You remember Mike right?" I laid my head on his chest.

"Mike who?" he said looking up from his book.

"Mike Newton, blond hair blue eyes".

"Nope", he shook his head and went back to his book.

"Anyway it's meant to be sunny on the weekend and well Mike and some of the other guys at school", I had lifted his top up slightly and was lightly tracing over one of the bite marks that covered his chest. I knew that he hated them, they reminded him of what he did. I thought they made him look sexy.

"Wanted to head down to first beach and get some sun." I waited for his reaction.

"No", he said lightly pushing me off him and moving across the room.

"Why not?" he hadn't even thought about it.

"One." He said lifting his shirt up over his head revealing his amazingly sculpted chest.

"You don't want to look better than everyone else in your bathers?" I was confused.

He crossed the room taking my hands and rubbing them across this torso I didn't know if he was trying to turn me on but that's what was happening.

"They are disgusting Bella, What will they think when they see I have bite marks all over" he said I had never seem Jasper like this he looked ashamed.

"You were never like this when I saw them for the first time", I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"You knew how I got them. You knew I was a monster and accepted me", he said pulling away from me.

"People that don't know think I am a freak, then they feel sorry for me".

"Does it matter what anyone else thinks? I think you are handsome, sexy with the most amazing body I have ever seen". I said rubbing both my hands across his chest. He didn't say anything just watched me as I lightly started kissing each one of his scars making my way up his body until I got to his amazing neck. This is when I started to lightly nibble up his neck and across his chin. I think he had given up trying to fight with me when his arms shot up and pulled me closer to him.

"So you will come with me?" I so going to get my own way on this one.

"Nope", he said pulling away.

"Why not?" I threw my hands up in the air like a spoil child.

"Cullen's aren't allowed in La Push", he said picking up his shirt and putting it back on. I so wish he didn't.

"Your not a Cullen anymore you're a Whitlock", I was really not good at the whole girly flirty thing.

"I still shouldn't risk it".

"For me please" I pouted. "I am not going to get to have fun with my friends once Pringles come and I want you to come with me".

"Fine" he said reluctantly. "But if they rip me apart it will be on your head.

"My friends won't rip you apart baby", I said kissing him on the forehead.

"It's not your friends I'm worried about", he muttered.

"La Push, Baby!" Eric yelled out and was met by a bunch on moans from the rest of the group. We were all waiting for Jasper, apparently he had to clear our little trip with Carlisle before we left; he still wouldn't tell me why. There was also the fact that I really didn't want them to think that Jasper and I were living in the same house.

"But it's La push", he shrugged.

"I swear to God", Mike sneered. "Say that one more time and I will kill you"

"L…a…P….ush", Eric said slowly backing away from Mike getting ready to run.

"That's it", Mike launched himself at Eric. "Your ass is mine". I just watched as Mike chased Eric around the front of the house jumping over bushes and darting behind trees. All up there was 6 of us riding down together Mike, Eric, Angela and Ben as well as Jasper and I. Angela had informed me that Jessica, Lauren and there little group may join us down at the beach which I was dreading.

"Whats up with them?" Jasper said sneaking up on me, I hadn't even heard him pull up.

"It's La Push baby", I said loud enough for Mike and Eric to hear me.

"Yeah!" Eric raised his hand victoriously when he heard this giving Mike enough time to tackle him to the ground.

"Come on guys", I called as they rolled around on the ground.

"You okay?" I asked Jasper he looked a million miles away.

"I am fine", he paused.

"I am the only one that matters and to me those scares are nothing. They just make me love you even more", I put my arms around his neck.

"I love you." it sort of felt like a goodbye but I didn't know why.

"Woohoo La Push", Mike yelled as we got to the beach. Jasper parked next to Laurens shinny new red Mazda all I wanted to do was run my keys down the side but I decided against it. Jasper helped Ben unpack everything and we headed down to the beach. As much as I hated it Lauren called us over to sit with them. As I didn't plan on going in the water (a swim suit would have shown off my ever growing baby bump) I was going to be spending the whole time on the sand and I didn't want it to be with Laurens snippy comments.

When we were all settled Angela and Ben took off down the beach and Mike and Eric took turns at truing to surf. Jasper took up position next to me and opened his book.

"I am in this book too", Jasper said with a big smile on his face.

"All good things I am guessing?"

"Apparently I was a great man and solider", he grinned.

"And handsome", I said kissing him.

"We knew that already though".

"Why don't you go and try it?" I said when I caught his sneaking a look at Mike and Eric on the surf board .

"As long as you come with me, I have been dying to see you in your swim suit," his eyebrows wiggled.

'I can't! I ate too many Pringles," I hoped he was getting at what I was trying to say.

"I am the only one that matters", he said smiling starting to take off my shirt " and I think your beautiful".

"Your turn", I said once he was done undressing me. He took his top off as well as pants just leaving him in a pair of blue board short.

"Come on", he said helping me up. I tried as hard as I could to suck my stomach in as we walked past the Lauren and Jessica sunbaking but it didn't work my little bump was still visible. I didn't do much in the way of surfing I just stood in the water and watched Jasper, it turned out he was a natural and after a while he stopped looking over at me; so I thought it was safe to head back to my towel and put my baggy shirt back on.

"Put on a little weight have we Bella", Lauren sneered as I walked past her.

"And what's with Jasper all those scared, does he get turned on when you bite him".She laughed I was about to launch into a full assault no one talks about my beautiful Jasper like that but I was interrupted.

"Bella Swan", a familiar voice came from behind me.

"Jacob Black" I said spinning around. His hair was much shorter than the last time I had seen him, "You cut your hair you look amazing" I said hugging him.

"So do you" he chuckled, "But then you always did".

"How have you been?" I tried to ignore his comment.

"Good changed a lot since the last time I saw you," and he had he wasn't the little boy that I knew but a like a man he was so much taller and muscular he looked great.

"Where did you go?" Jaspers arms snaked around my waist pulling me against his cold wet chest.

"Oh Jake have you met my boyfriend Jasper," I introduced him. "Jasper have you met Jacob?"

"Bella we should go," Jasper quickly started pulling me away from Jake.

"You're a Cullen", Jacob growled.

"Please I am not anymore," Jasper stepped in front of me putting up both his hands.

"You don't just stop being a Cullen," Jake said shaking.

"Please you need to calm down and I will explain," Jasper was backing away slowly.

"What's wrong Jasper," I asked but he ignored me.

"Lets just go up to the car park and talk about from all these people," I noticed that Lauren and Jessica were watching intently.

Jacob sniffed the air "You better have a good explanation for this it will be trouble," he turned his back and headed for the car park.

"Bella stay here," Jasper began after Jacob.

"No way jasper what's going on?" I said grabbing his arm.

"Please I will explain everything later you just need to stay here and be safe," he said putting both hands on my stomach.

"Call Emmett", he leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"Fine" I crossed my arms and he turned to follow Jacob.

**

* * *

**

Hope you like it please please review.


	27. Chapter 27

_**Hey hey hey, so I just want to thank you for all your reviews. I would just like to say a few things about this chapter, firstly I wrote Carlisle like this only because he is missing his family and I think he is a man that stick to his word no matter what. Secondly I know that its bad writing to put yelling and such in all capital letter. However I found it extremely necessary to portray the anger within the chapter. Thirdly thank you for listening and I hope you enjoy the chapter.**_

* * *

BPOV

"Emmett your stupid brother picked a fight with someone and now he needs your help", I said sighing.

"Who did he start a fight with now?" he said sounding bored.

"Jacob and he didn't started it Emmett he just said for me to call you", he was being the same old idiotic Emmett.

"Give me the phone Emmett", I heard a faint voice in the background.

"I'm having a conversation here". I had a feeling he wasn't talking to me.

"Give me the phone Emmett", I could now recognise the voice as Carlisle's.

"Bella, where is Jasper?" his calm voice filtered through the phone.

"He is up in the parking lot talking to Jacob, I think he wants Emmett's help although I don't see why. Jacob wouldn't hurt anyone. ".

"I am sure that is true Bella." he chuckled for a moment and then it went serious again.

"We can't help him Bella", his voice was full of regret.

"Why, why not?", what was going on here?. "Should I be worried?"

"Do you know the person that Jasper is talking with?"

"I have known Jacob forever. Tell me what is going on!"

"We will explain it to you, but right now Bella you must go to jasper and explain to your friend what happened. Explain everything Bella", he said calmly.

"No! I am tried of all this Cullen secrecy. You are going to tell me what is going on", everyone was staring at me but I didn't care.

"Isabella", he had that fatherly growl, "I promise you that I will explain now you must go and stand by Jasper's side".

"Fine", I yelled into the phone and snapped it shut.

_______

JPOV

"I have seen you", Jacob said as soon as I was within hearing distance.

"Just stop and let me explain", he was visibly shaking. I had never some into contact with one of his kind but I knew the shaking wasn't a good sign.

"No. Shut up Cullen I do the talking", he yelled.

"I am not a Cullen. Well I used to be my name is Jasper Whitlock" I had my hands up and tried to position myself closer to him; he just needed to smell me .

"No one just stops being a Cullen", he growled.

"You can smell me can't you, hear my heart beat".

"You reek of them", he said hitting the shinny red car that was parked next to mine leaving a huge dint in the side."Jasper?", I heard Bella coming up behind me.

"No" I said turning to Jacob, "Leave her out of this please".

"Bella leave", Jacob ordered he didn't seem to want to hurt her.

"He is telling the truth Jacob", she stepped in between us.

"It is not possible, you don't just stop being a blood sucker", he kicked the red car again blowing it's tire.

I took advantage of the situation grabbing Bella by the arm with one hand and opening my car door with the other, pushing her into the back seat.

"Jasper", she snapped opening the window.

"Shh", I ordered.

"Listen mutt, there are things in this world that no one can explain. Like how you exist for example", I hated being called a blood sucker.

"Don't test me Cullen", he said punching the window.

"Jake your bleeding", Bella said sticking her head out the window, holding out her hand to see the cut on his hand.

"Sit back down", I said lightly pushing her shoulder so she was fully in the car.

"Do you know what he is?" he was now addressing Bella.

"I know what he was, Jacob".

"Stop saying that", he attacked the red car again.

"Some Vampires have special powers", Bella stuck her head out the window. "Edward can read people minds, Jasper use to be able to manipulate emotions".

"I came across another of our kind and he could bring people back from the dead", I continued.

"Jasper was technically dead, so now he is alive and kicking" she finished it off we made such a good team.

"I'm going to talk to some people", he said running off.

"Going to explain?" Bella stuck her head out the window once Jacob was out of sight.

"I love you!" I just had to kiss her.

"No", she pushed me away. "Kissing me is going to get you no where mister".

"Ahh, sorry for interrupting", Angela said clearing her throat. "It looks like it is going to rain, we were thinking of heading home.

"Woah, what happened to Laurens car?", Ben burst out laughing.

"We were just wondering that ourselves, she must have really pissed someone off". I said adding a half asses laugh.

" Sounds like Lauren", Eric said getting into the front seat.

"You okay?" Angela said climbing in next to Bella.

"Just a little tired", she said putting her head on Angela's shoulder glaring at me.

------

EPOV

"Let me go Carlisle, I can fight them all", I pleaded. "No this is not our fight, Emmett. Bella can handle this". He said not even looking at me, he just placed the phone down and began to walk out of the room.

"Your pathetic, letting a human fight for us", I yelled after him.

"This is not my fight Emmett, we made a treaty with these people and I intend to keep it".

"And if they both die in the process?"

"They will not", he was calm again I hated it how he just bottled it up all the time. When Edward and Jasper were here it was okay but now they are both gone; there was no one to read his mind and find out the problem and Jasper wasn't here to help him vent his anger. I guess this is the way he coped with losing his family, bottle everything up.

"What's going on?" Esme said as she rushed into the house, her hair was wind swept and her lips a rosy red from the hunt.

"Does the treaty still stand if he kills them?" I ignored her I wanted her to hear his answer.

"Who?", she sounded so innocent.

"Carlisle?"

"No the treaty is only broken if we kill", he still didn't have the guts to face me.

"Em, what are you talking about?" Esme looked like she was about to die, "What is happening"

"Jasper", I paused just staring at Carlisle's back, I wanted him to see her reaction when she thought something had happened to him.

"What happened to my boy? Where is he? Carlisle you turn around and answer me", she boomed. People thought that she was a sweet and innocent women but when she was angry she was the scariest thing I have ever seen.

"He is at La Push", he whispered not turning around.

"Turn around when you talk to me Carlisle! Where is my Jasper?" she growled threw her teeth.

"He is in La Push Esme. Now I don't want you to get mad" , he looked scared.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE? WHY AREN'T YOU THERE HELPING HIM", she scolded.

"Exactly what I was asking him".

"Emmett stop being a smart ass, go and wait for me we will be leaving in a minute". She was breathing heavily which was a bad sign.

"My baby. My human and you sent him to fight a werewolf" I leaned against the door frame listening to the conversation.

"He sent Bella too", I yelled.

"If anything happens to them I will never forgive you", she said calmly, and walking towards the door.

"Come on Emmett", she said walking straight past me and into a run.

"Emmett go and get her bring her back", Carlisle appeared at my side.

"Why?"

"Bella's on the phone, everything is fine", he said handing me the phone.

________

JPOV

"Thanks for the help Emmett", Bella had insisted on talking to Carlisle as soon as we had dropped off her friends.

"Hey, I was all up for a fight but the parental figure wouldn't let me", he said shrugging.

"Both of you shut up. You sit down", she glared at me pointing her finger.

"Carlisle", she yelled.

"Oh Bella", Esme looked like she was going to cry when she wrapped her arms around Bella. "You're the only one of my girls I have left. If anything happened to you. And my Jasper". she let go of Bella and wrapped her hands around me.

"We are okay Esme", I tried to reassure her.

"Bella", Carlisle entered the room he look different scared.

"Explain!" Bella ordered.

After Carlisle had explained everything to Bella she had calmly asked to go home.

"Did you know?" she said as we got into the car.

"Know what?"

"About what Jacob was", she wasn't looking at me. The look on her face was like someone had just died.

"Yeah I did. Lets just go to bed Bells", I said starting up the stairs. "Bella?"

"You, you, you" she kept poking my chest she looked extremely pissed. She couldn't get past that one word I didn't think that I did something to make her that pissed off.

"You!" she had moved on to punching me now.

"You need to calm down Bella", I said grabbing her wrist , her tiny wrist broke free of my grip and she slapped me.

"You are a human now Jasper, you are breakable, Your not a vampire anymore Jasper! You can't just go around fighting mythical creatures".

"Bella baby don't cry", I tried to wrap my arms around her waist to comfort her but she just slapped me again.

"If you got hurt he would have had to change you, what do you think will happen to your family if that happened", she placed her hand over her stomach. "Bella, come on I was doing it for you. All I wanted to do was protect you", I tried to take her in my arms but she moved away from me.

"How are you going to do that when your dead Jasper?" She turned her back on me and started up the stairs. I attempted to follow her but she stopped. "You need to leave, I can't tonight please", she said walking away.

_**

* * *

**_

There you go, I hope you liked it. Tell me what you, please. I think I will bring Alice in a little bit in the next chapter if it fit with what I am thinking. Till then enjoy.


	28. Chapter 28

_**I have been off work for the past couple of days. Hence the one chapter a day lol. Well it took me all day to write this one ( while catching up on a weeks worth of my tv shows. I have to say I have only seen a few Eps but I am falling in love with Eureka). Any who hope you like.**_

* * *

Week 16

"Bella it's been a week", Charlie pointed out the obvious.

"I know that", I said trying to ignore him going back to my home work.

"He should be here soon", he said getting up and looking out the window. "I know that too."

"Am I going to send him away again?", he said sitting slumping down on the couch.

"Yes, please". You always have to be polite when you wanted someone to do your bidding. Then there was a knock a the door, he always gave me enough time to get home from school before he came and asked to see me. He would never do anything to put me out or interrupt what I was doing.

"Hi Jasper", Charlie greeted him. I got up and moved across the room so I could hear better.

"Please, I just need to see her", he sounded so sad, desperate.

"She doesn't want to see you Jasper, she just needs a little more time", it was the same thing he said everyday.

"Bella please", he yelled.

"You have to go Jasper", he said loud enough for me to here. "Come back tomorrow ", he whispered closing the door.

"That's the last time I am going to do that Bella", he said walking into the room before I was able to dash back to my position on the couch.

"Dad, I need you to", I pleaded. "I just need a little more time".

"No." he said crossing his arms. "Bella I love you, but he is like a son to me. I can't look him in the eye again and send him away".

"Dad!"

"No, Bella. I am going fishing with a couple of the guy, I will be leaving tomorrow straight after work and won't be home till Sunday", he said leaving.

"Damn you! I hate men" I said slamming my hand down on the table. "Don't ever get involved with anyone Pringles".

_________

"Still fighting?" Angela said pouting at me.

"We are not fighting. Its is more like ignoring the grovelling", I went back to picking at my food.

"He would be so cute when he begs", she said smiling.

"You an have him, and I will take Ben", I joked.

"I love the big idiot to much".

"Yeah me to", I admitted.

"I have a solution", she said looking proud of herself.

"We get married", I guessed.

"No, we will keep that for plan B. Plan A is so much better".

"What would that be?" she looked so proud of her idea.

"Just forgive him. Whatever he did, it can't have been that bad. I can see you love him so much".

"I know but what he did. I just needed to see if I could do this alone", I admitted putting my hands on my little bump.

"Can you?"

"No. I haven't slept in a week, all I want to do is kiss him every time he comes to the door . I am getting this shooting pain in my side".

"Is she okay?" Angela panicking.

"Yeah its fine, just growing or something like that".

"Bitch", Lauren walked past us kicking my chair causing my tinny bump to crash into the table.

"Bella are you okay?" Angela said fussing over me.

"What the hell is your problem bitch?" I said jumping up causing my chair to fly across the room.

"Get out of my face, Bella", she screamed.

"No you are going to tell me what the hell your problem is" I said yelling at her.

"I know it was you and that Freak Jasper Hale that totalled my car", she said pushing me.

"Don't touch me ," I yelled reclaiming my ground "We didn't do anything to your car. It is not my fault that your such a bitch that someone felt the need to smash your car". I felt good about that one I was never someone that came up with the right come back, I was always someone that came up with them two hours later in the shower.

"At least I don't rely a man to function bitch", she stabbed.

"I do not need a man to do anything", I wanted to hit her and I didn't know why.

"Please Bella, you basically went catatonic when Edward left and now you are fighting with Jasper you are attacking me", she sneered.

"You pushed me into the table. I swear to god if you hurt my baby I will kick your skinny ass", I regretted it the moment it left my mouth I wanted one of those cool time machine thingies so I can go back and shut myself up before I announced to the entire school that I was pregnant. A smile just emerged on her face, before I got the chance to do anything Angela pulled me out of the room.

"Did I just tell the whole school that I was pregnant", I felt like rubbish all I wanted to do was cry.

"Yeah you did", Angela said putting her arm around me.

"Miss Swan", the short women from the office stood over us.

"The principle would like to see you", she said turning on her heels and walking away.

"Isabella", the short fat bald man sat behind his desk drumming his fingers against the wood.

"Bella", I hadn't had to correct anyone in a long time.

"Isabella, I heard about an incident you had with Lauren in the cafeteria".

"Yes, she started I was just defending myself", I really needed to calm down. yelling at this man wasn't going to help.

"I didn't bring you here to talk to about your fighting", it is not like I fought before.

"Are you pregnant Miss Swan?" he said leaning forward staring me down.

"Yes, I am".

"I will need to talk to your father about what we are going to do with this situation", he said standing and moving over to the file cabinet.

"What do you mean? there is nothing to talk about", Why was he looking at my file.

"I am afraid there is Isabella", he said picking up the phone.

"What are you doing?" who was he calling? What was he doing?

"I am calling your father", he announced .

"No no no you cant do that, he is going away for the weekend ".

"I then I am afraid that you are going to have to leave. Until I talk to your father".

"What you can't. I am the perfect story I have to finish school", I was getting hysterical

"You must leave until Monday when I can talk to your father, please you will only miss out on two periods.

"If you don't leave now Isabella I will have to call the police".

"Do you know who my father is" , stood up and threatened him.

10 minutes later

"Let go of me", I screamed as officers dumb and dumber pulled me out of the office . "Do you know who my father is? Le me go!"

"Officer's can I talk to you for a moment" said the sweet voice I could recognise anywhere.

"We are in the middle of something son", the older officer said turning to Jasper.

"I can see that. Its what I wanted to talk to you about", Jasper said smiling at me.

"See she is my girl friend and she is pregnant", I felt him loosen his grip in my arm as soon as the words came out of Jaspers mouth.

"Do you have kids officer Fox", he said looking at the mans name tag.

"Two" the officer to my left admitted.

"So you know that pregnant women can be a bit crazy", he whispered to the officer. He had finished with the male officer and moved onto the female officer. He smiled the most amazing smile I had ever seen and put on his flirty eyes, they were so much better than mine.

"You really don't want to be the one to tell Chief Swan that you were the arrested his pregnant daughter", the look on his face made me want to melt.

The female officer looked at her partner, "I guess it would be okay if you took her straight home", she swooned.

"I will", he smiled at her once more grabbed my hand and pulling me away from them.

"How did you", I wasn't even finished my question.

"Angela rang me", he said helping me into the car and waving at the officers as he stared the engine and drove past them.

JPOV

She looked amazing she had grown so much since I had seen her last. It had been silent since we had left the school and we were almost home.

"You look really good" I admitted once I parked the car. "Gotten bigger", I so wanted to touch her but I didn't know how she would react.

"Am I", a smile faced across her face and her hands shoot up to her stomach.

" Baby I am sorry", I said reaching over and taking her hand.

"You have to understand where I was coming from", she said playing with my fingers then bring my hand up to her face kissing my palm.

"You have to see where I was coming from", I added.

"I know what it is like to grow up with just a mother. My mother was amazing but there were something's that I just needed Charlie for".

"Come inside baby", walking to the house I reached down and took her hand just testing the water.

"Pringles need a mother and a father", she had sat me down on he couch and was pacing in front of me.

"You are breakable now and you are going to be a father. You can't just go around endangering your life like that." she sat down next to me placing her hand on my shoulder.

"Now you have to understand", I said moving closer to her I could smell her strawberry shampoo. "You and Pringles are the only people in the world that I care about and I will do anything to protect you."

"But you won't do anything like that again right?" she said moving closer so we were inches part.

"Well if you…" she cut me off.

"It wasn't a question. Just nod and kiss me Jasper" that was all I needed to hear. She grabbed my collar and pulled me down on top of her.

"We are never going to fight again", I said kissing my way down her neck. Trying to lift her top up over her head at the same time she tried to unbuckle my pants.

"Okay okay", I stopped her as she laughed. "I will undo my pants and you take your top off", I order.

"Yes Major Whitlock", she said saluting me, lifting her shirt over her head.

"Has it been that long or have these gotten bigger", I said playing with the lace on her red bra.

"It's the baby", she said rubbing her belly.

"Thank you", I keeled in front of her and kissed her stomach. "Now baby your going to hear a lot of weird noises and I may poke you".

"Your not that big Jasper", Bella said laughing.

"Ouch! Did you hear that, she just insulted daddies manhood".

"Come here", she pulled me to my feet and crushing her lips against mine.

---------------

APOV

"Jasper, Jasper", Bella whispered as she snuggled deeper into Jasper chest. He look so cute when he was asleep it was a side of him that I had never seen. He looked like an angle, his hair fell over his face and he rested his head against the top of Bella's head. I just sat at the end of the bed and stared at them. There clothing was everywhere I didn't even have to guess what they had been doing.

"Hey Al", Emmett sat on the window sill one leg in the room and one leg dangling outside.

"Emmett, did Edward send you to watch over me?" I said getting up and pulling the blanket tighter around Bella. I didn't want her accidentally showing Emmett anything private.

"No, I like to watch human sleep as much as he next person", he said smiling his goofy smile that was unique only to Emmett.

"Seen anything interesting lately", can't he just leave?

"I did see you leaving me alone, but now I know that's not going to happen", I said.

"Why don't you come home. Esme would be so excited to see you", I do miss her.

"Okay, I am coming", he just smiled and threw his leg out the window and dropping to the ground below.

"See you soon", I whispered leaning down a kissing his forehead.

_**

* * *

**_

Okay I hope you like it. I was going to write a little bit of what went on with Jasper when he was back with the Cullen but I thought you would like to see a little of Alice instead. I hope you liked it please review.


	29. Chapter 29

_**okay last one before christmas read and review please.**_

* * *

There he was waiting for us sitting on the porch like a warden, his arms crossed and a stern look on his face.

"Edward", I walked straight past him trying to think pure thoughts.

"Hello Esme", I laughed as she threw her arms around me squealing.

"My girl my girl my baby girl", she fussed over my windswept hair and brushed some dirt off my shirt. "What are you wearing", I took a step back to look at her. She was wearing a black button up shirt with beading on the front with a pair of cut off jean shorts.

"We don't wear black Esme, makes us look to pale. I thought I taught you that."

" It is good to break the rules a little, Alice" she said hugging me again.

"Are you back for good?" it felt like she had been busting to ask me that question ever since I stepped foot in the house.

"Carlisle", I was glad for the distraction when he walked in to the room.

"Hello little one:, he said embracing me in a hug.

"It has been nothing around here without you and Edward", I turned and Edward was standing in the door watching us. I let my mind slip back to how peaceful Jasper looked when he was sleeping.

"We will be heading back to Canada in the morning", Edward said answering for both of us. I hated it when he did that.

"I think I am going to stay here, Thanks anyway Edward", I turned and smiled at him.

"Yay", Esme said clapping her hands together.

"Your not staying Alice", he growled.

"Last time I checked Edward you weren't my keeper", I said not even looking at him.

"Alice is right if she wishes to stay here she is the only one that can make that decision Edward", Carlisles voice of reason interrupted before I could attack him.

"Do you want to know what she is thinking?" He said calmly.

"Don't Edward!" I knew that threatening wouldn't help.

"She wants to kill Bella and the baby and change Jasper, so she can have him back".

"Alice", Esme looked so hurt.

"I have to go", I pushed my way past Edward and broke into a run.

_______________

"Come on Alice, just decide what you are going to do", sitting on the forest floor. The rain was lightly falling the sound help me to think.

"Okay so I leave them the way they are" it would have never had worked before but I think because the situation was so closely linked to Jasper the world went black and a vision began.

_

"I don't want to", the little girl cried. "Mummy, please", she clung to Bella.

"You have to go, let go of mummy and go with the nice lady", Bella said pushing the girl away tears forming in her eyes.

"Come on honey", the women said offering her hand to the child. "We are going to have fun".

"Daddy", the little girl moved from Bella who was now moving on to Jasper who had been standing in the background saying nothing.

"Come on Pringles. We have talked about this you have to go to school baby", she said picking the girl off the ground rubbing her back.

"Can't I just stay with you and mummy", she sobbed into Jasper shoulder. "I will be a good girl".

"No Avy baby", Bella said rubbing the girls back. "You are the best girl in the world".

"Mr and Ms Whitlock", the older women interrupted. "I have to start my class".

"Just give us one more minute please", Jasper asked.

"Okay, but I suggest you put her down she is a big school girl now. She can walk by herself".

"We maybe young but we know what is best for our Daughter, just a minute", Bella said standing her ground. Then turning back to Jasper and the child.

"Baby, you have to go to school", she rubbed the girls back taking her from Jasper and putting her on the ground.

"I want to stay with you and daddy", she said sternly.

"Avery, you have to listen to us. You are going to school", Jasper was on his knees so he could look the girl in her brown eyes.

"Daddy and I will be here, waiting right here when you finished", she said smiling.

"Now baby Miss Adama is going to be your teacher and your going to have so much fun with her and all the other kids", Jasper said.

"I am Miss Adama, would you like to come with me?" the women said putting out her hand.

"Right here, this spot right here," the little girl said pointing. "Right here so I can find you".

"Alright Darlin, we will be right here when you finish", Jasper said smiling as the forest reappeared. Okay that was heart warming in a sickening way. The little girl looked so much like Jasper she had his amazing smile and hair, other than that she was a tiny version of Bella.

"Just one bite", I said to myself and the forest disappeared.

_

"Are you ready?" I stood beside Jasper. We were looking out on to an open field, the sun was shinning down on us and his skin was shimmering just like mine.

"Do you want me to leave?", this version of me seemed different more hesitant.

"No just stay", he said bitterly moving away from me towards the middle of the field.

" Hey princess", his face lit up and then disappeared as he kneeled in front of the tombstone.

"I am so sorry baby, daddy didn't mean it", he breaking down in tearless sobs.

"You taking care of mummy", he regained himself and started to brush the dirt off the first tombstone, "being a big girl. I bet your all grown up now, I wish I could see you". he said breaking down again.

"Hey Darlin", he said moving on to the next tombstone, "My beautiful Bella".

"I am so sorry. I just couldn't control myself", his lips were trembling.

"Charlie is doing good, Edward and I visit him in the retirement home every month", he pushed his lips against the cold stone.

"I think it makes it worse, he doesn't understand why we don't age, why the man he shot for killing his girls. The one he put in the ground is still breathing" he lost himself for a moment grabbing on to the tombstone, it cumbering under his iron grip.

"I think he is forgetting , he asked if I wanted to watch baseball with him. Like old times".

"I am so sorry baby", he said breaking down again.

"Jasper", I asked +reaching forward in an attempt to comfort him.

"Haven't I told you not to touch me Alice", he said pushing my hand away.

"Why don't you just stop following me and go home", he said pushing past me and the forest reappeared.

"Don't like what you see?" Edward said appearing from behind a tree.

"How long have you been standing there?" I hissed at him.

"Basically the whole time", he admitted. "Avery it is a nice name".

"Its Emmett's mother's name" I started to play with the grass in front of me.

"Did you see what that one bite will do?" he questioned but he already knew the answer. He decided to answer the question for me.

"You think by doing it he will take with open arms,. But he wont Alice", he sat down next to me crossing his legs.

"He will never forgive you. If you do it he will hate you forever".

"I know that!" I screamed jumping up.

"What are you going to do then?" I heard him asked as I walked away from him.

"You can't run away from me Alice I will always be faster than you", he was now in front of me inches away from my face.

"You can't hide from me I know what your thinking. I know that you were going to see him and I will beat you there Alice. We can play this cat and mouse game for as long as you want".

"We can go away, just you and me Al", he took me by the shoulder. "We will go back to Canada, I will enrol in university with you and we can just take those four years to work it all out".

_Okay I will come with you _I thought just nodding my head.

"Lets go and say goodbye", he said taking my hand and starting to run towards a place we used to call home .

_**

* * *

**_

Okay I hope you like this Chapter, I have been getting less and less reviews for the last couple of chapters. I only got 10 for the last one which made me sad. Anyway I hope you like this one I hope you like the babies name, it may not be the one she gets because as we all know Alices visions aren't set in stone. It is also the last one with both Alice and Edward for a long time. I thin they need a break but I will be bring Rose into it very soon. Please please review I do love getting them.


	30. Chapter 30

_**Someone asked me how much longer this story is going to go for and the answer is that: I have no idea when it is going to finish. I will keep writing till the baby is born and then I might start another or I might just keep going forever. **_

_**I hope you all had a great Christmas; I got a shinny new laptop with wireless internet so now I have no reason to leave my room. Lol which is not a good thing because believe me I will not get out of my bed. **_

_**Well I hope Santa bought you everything you wanted and I hope you like this part. **_

_**

* * *

**_

Week 17

"He what?" Charlie yelled. He was covered in fish guts and smelt like he hadn't showered in a year but Bella insisted on telling him what happened at school on Friday.

"Okay wait lets go through it again, you picked a fight with Jacob Black", he said pointing an accusing finger at me.

"I didn't start...", but before I could continue he interrupted.

"Wasn't asking for comments Jasper", he said starting again.

"You picked a fight, and then instead of kicking your ass he hit a little red car. Am I right so far?"

"Yes", Bella said nodding her head.

"So then you got mad at him for picking a fight", he said pointing at me.

"I ….", I didn't even get the rest out when Charlie cleared his throat and continued.

"Then the red car chick blamed you two for the damage and you picked a fight with her", he was now pointing at Bella.

"She pushed my chair and Pringles hit the table", she said pouting and pointing to her stomach.

"Okay sweetie she started the fight", he corrected himself. Why the hell I can't flutter my eyes like that and get what I want.

"So then you announced to the whole school that you're pregnant and the principle asked you to leave. Did I get it right?" he asked.

"I didn't start the fight", quickly added before he could cut me off.

"Get over it Jasper", they both said.

"He called the police they came and were dragging me to the car when Jasper came and saved me", she said kissing my cheek.

"I'm going to have to call your mother, I have never been to a meeting like this", he said sitting down.

"Either has mum", Bella added.

"If it makes you feel better Esme looked it up and they can't do it", I added waiting for him to shoot me down.

"Really?" Bella looked at me with a surprised look.

"Yeah it is discrimination, she offered to come with you to your meeting if you would like", I offered.

"How could that be twisted? In a way that doesn't say I don't know what I am talking about but says that she is there because." he looked at us for the answer.

"You just bumped into her outside?" Bella suggested.

"Why would she be outside the school", Charlie thought out loud.

"She is in the meeting for the well fare of her grandchild", I suggested.

"You're a genius, Jasper", Charlie exploded.

"I knew there was a reason I loved you", Bella threw her arms around my neck and kissed me.

_______________

"Bella wake up", she was lying on the bed with her eyes closed.

"I'm not sleeping", she said opening one eye.

"What are you doing then?" I asked laying down next to her resting my head on her chest.

"Esme said by this time she could feel her baby move, and Pringles isn't doing anything", I moved my head down to her stomach.  
"All I feel are these little bubbles, but I just think it is gas "; she said giggling as I ran my fingers across her hips. There was just one spot on her body that when touched would send her into an uncontrollable fit of laughter.

"We will ask Carlisle", I lifted her shirt up and kissed her stomach.  
"How come he knows so much about pregnant women?" she asked playing with my hair.

"Well Alice knew you were going to get pregnant at some point so Carlisle spent close to a month reading nothing but medical books on pregnancy so he could be your doctor", I wished that she would just kick so I knew it was all real.

"Do you think that they are going to kick me out?" she said after a long silence.

"No darlin, Esme can be insanely scary when her children come into it", I said kissing her.

"But I am not," she said sounding disappointed, I sat up and took her into my arms I hated when she sounded like this. I never wanted her to worry or be sad, sometimes I wish I could manipulate her emotions again sop she was always my happy Bella.

"To her you are as much her child as if she gave birth to you", I said starting to kiss a trail down her neck.

"Really?" she said climbing onto my lap taking my face into her hands.

"Would you guys hurry the hell up", Charlie yelled from downstairs just as Bella was about to kiss me.

"How does he know", Bella said quickly kissing me on the lips and climbing off the bed. Charlie wanted us to come with him to the Cullen's because Bella should be in the meeting. However deep down I think it's because he is afraid of being alone with Esme.

"Calm down Daddy you're going to give yourself a stroke", Bella skipped down the stairs.

"If you two cut out all that touchy feely crap we would have been out of here ten minutes ago", he said when we were both down stairs.

"It is not my fault she is so damn kissable", wrapping my arms around Bella's waist.

"No, not cool Jasper", Charlie said.

"Do you want me to hand cuff you to the radiator again, keep your hands to yourself," he threatened causing Bella to laugh she had the best laugh in the world.

____________

"Dad, are you going to come in?" we had just arrived at home and his hands hadn't moved off the steering wheel.  
"Can't she just come out", he looked at the house hesitantly.

"They won't bite, Charlie", I thought it was a good joke but Bella just glared at me.

"I want you to see an ultrasound, Dad. Come and see your granddaughter", she said offering him her hand.

"Fine", he said taking her hand, "this house just freaks me out" Charlie muttered under his breath.

"There is my baby", Esme grinned as we entered the house. I stood my ground and braced for the hug but it never came she walked straight past me and took Bella into her arms.

"It is so wrong what they have done to you. I won't let them do this to you", she place a kiss on Bella cheek.

"Thank you Esme, You remember my dad, Charlie" he was still hovering on the porch looking very uncomfortable.

"Dad come inside", Bella said stamping her foot.

"Come inside Charlie", Esme said.

"This is an amazing house you have here", he said looking around when he finally crossed the threshold.

"Thank you very much Charlie. I am so glad you agreed to let me come today", she said smiling and lightly touching Charlie shoulder.

"That's okay", he said looking extremely uncomfortable again. "Just glad someone that knows what they are talking about".

"We wanted to show Charlie the baby", I said.

"Oh goody, it is really amazing" she said taking Charlie by the hand and leading him into the living room.

"Are you sick?" Charlie asked. "You're so cold".

"Don't worry I always have cold hands", she said smiling.

"I will just go and get Carlisle", she said leaving.

"Relax dad", Bella said lying down on the bed.

"It is so bright in here" he said walking the mantel picking up an old picture of Carlisle and Esme and examining it.

"Dress up party", I quickly said grabbing the picture off him before her could examine it closer.

"Charlie good to see you again", Carlisle shook his hand.

"Decided where you're going to go to school", he said looking at me.

"No not yet", the question threw me, they hadn't mentioned collage since the day that they found out that Bella was pregnant.

"You better start mister or I will choose for you", he threatened squeezing the gel onto Bella's stomach.

"Yes, sir".

"I hear you want to see the baby", he asked Charlie.

"Yeah apparently", he said sitting down next to Bella.

"Well let me just find her for you"

"Jazz, can I talk to you for a moment?" Esme asked as I watched Charlie's face light up as Carlisle pointed out Pringles on the monitor.

"Sure", I followed her into the kitchen.

"I made you something", she said placing a cupcake in front of me.

"Thanks" I said laughing and biting into it. God it was awful she had obviously mistaken the salt for sugar.

"It delicious thanks Esme", I said smiling hoping she didn't notice.

"I always wanted to bake, but I never had anyone that could eat it", she was the most amazing women I know I loved her more than anything.

"Well I will eat anything you cook, mum".

"I wanted to ask you Carlisle and I would like to buy you a house. For the baby so it can have its own room. We just wanted to know if it is okay first".

I didn't know what to say I knew that Bella wanted to stay with Charlie, if it wasn't for that I would have bought a house the moment I found out she was pregnant.  
"That's amazing Esme thanks you but I will have to ask Bella she fought so hard to stay with Charlie", I tried to word it so it wouldn't hurt her feelings.

"I understand that's why I asked you alone. We all just want the best for you family", she took me by the hand.

"How are your ribs?" she said laughing.

"It don't hurt to breath anymore", I joked.

"Look what Carlisle gave me", Bella wrapped her hands around my waist kissing my neck.

"What is it?"

"It is a cool stethoscope thingy so we can hear Pringles heart beat whenever we want to", she said carefully putting them in my ears and holding the other end to her stomach. It was amazing I could hear the little heart beat, hearing it made everything seem so real.

"Come on Charlie is waiting in the car", Bella said

_________

BPOV

"Angie what the hell are you doing here?", as soon as we got out of the car I had spotted a group of my friends sitting outside the office.

"Shouldn't you kids be in class?" Charlie turned on his cop routine.

"We are not going back to class until they let Bella back", Eric yelled standing up on the table.

"Sit down, son", Charlie yelled.

"Thank you guys so much", I wanted to hug every one of them but my dad didn't look impressed and I had a feeling it would just make it worse.

"We would do anything for you and little Eric", Eric said causing Jasper to laughed.

"Sorry man no way in hell".  
"Ah shot down", Ben laughed shaking Jaspers hand, it was good that they became friends.

"I know all of you are just trying to help but I have a feeling you are going to make it worse", Esme spoke up.

"We are not leaving until Bella can come back", Eric shouted again.

"Thanks guy but Esme is right you're just going to make it worse, please". I really didn't want them to stop I wanted signs and cheering but I didn't think that was going to happen.

"Okay" Angela said, wrapping her arms around me.

"But if he doesn't let you back in we will be back here with signs".

"Thanks guys".

__________

"Mr and Mrs Swan", the principle greeted Esme and Charlie when he entered the room.

"I am Esme Cullen", she said correcting him.

"Cullen? But all the Cullen's either graduated or transferred", he said.

"I am here for the welfare of my grandchild", she stated. This is when he spotted Jasper sitting next to me.

"I am guessing this is why you are here also Mr Hale".

"I am here for Bella", he said taking my hand in his.

"Now I would just like to clear a few things up about Friday. Some of the other students are under the impression that I have expelled Bella", he didn't even look at me when he was talking.

"It was the impression that you gave Bella when you had my police officer escort her off the property", go dad!

"I was left with no other option, Bella was beginning to get violent", he didn't even look at me when he was insulting me.

"You are such a liar you old, fat, B", Jasper clasped his hand over my mouth before I could continue with my insults.

"We will be outside", he pulled me towards the door.

"What the hell", I pushed him away from me when we got into the parking lot.

"You weren't helping the situation Bella, swearing at the man that holds your future in his hands is not a good thing", he said opening the door of the cruiser for me.

"Come here", he said pulling me towards him starting to kiss me when we were both in the back seat.

"Don't think you are forgiven just because", I gave up trying to fight him and just enjoyed the kissing. His hands moved to my waist and began to move over my stomach when something caused both of us to stop dead.

"What was that?" he looked at me shocked.

"I think she just kicked", I couldn't help but smile.

"Did you just kick", he said talking to the baby.

"Kick again daddy wants to feel you again", he had the biggest smile on his face.

"She kicked", he said looking up at me. "Our baby kicked".

_**

* * *

**_

**I hope you liked it. Review please**


	31. Chapter 31

_**Okay so I love getting reviews as much as the next person..maybe even more but if you are going to criticize my whole story because you are team Edward and I am totally Team Jasper could you just please not bother. I do try to bring all the character into the story but if you don't like how I have done it please try to say it in a kind and respectful way. **_

_**Anyway apart from that I hope you all like.**_

_**Rose will defiantly be in the next chapter.**_

* * *

Week 18

"Ahh", Bella threw another of her tops across the room.

"I hate you", she crossed the room hitting me one the back of the head as she past me; and began looking threw her draws. Bella picked out a plain black shirt examining herself in the mirror.

"What's wrong?" I took my life into my own hands.

"Nothing fits me anymore", she said throwing another top at me head.

"This one looked great on you", I said holding up the pink lacey top she threw at my head.

"It made me look pregnant", she was finished with her clothes and had now moved onto trying on mine.

"You are darlin", I pointed out the obvious.

"I don't want to scream it from the roof top", she said deciding on one of my very old Harvard shirt then storming out of the room. Harvard was the first time I went to collage all night courses while Carlisle taught at the medical school. It was only a few year since Alice and I had joined the family so I hadn't had mush schooling. Carlisle and Esme basically had to donate a whole wing for the library just to get me in.

"Great! Now I am going to be late for school" she yelled from outside, "Jasper come and move your God damn car".

"You know the reason I ask you to come with me is so we can converse", I yelled across the field.

"Just checking everything is safe", Emmett was at my side in a second.

"Human pace", I said looking at him and started running.

"I will try but you run really slow", he said easily keeping up with me.

"Why are you here Emmett?" I asked.

"You asked me to come on a run with you", he said looking confused.

"No I mean why are you still here in forks why haven't you gone back to Rose?" Emmett stopped running.

"It has felt really good to keep a secret", he smiled. "No one reading my mind, no one manipulating my emotions"

"Whats wrong? Have you and Rose", I didn't even want to say it.

"No no" he said sitting down. "She just wants take a little break from the family be on her own for a while".

"And you are okay with that?" I laid down on the ground next to him we had only been running for an hour but I was totally wasted.

"I miss the sex".

"Is that all she is to you?" he looked even more confused by this question.

"She is my girl you know that. There is nothing I wouldn't do for her but", he stopped.

"But?"

"I feel like she is going to disappear if something better shows up", he had gotten up sand was walking away from me.

"That's not possible she loves you more than anything", with great difficulty I had caught up with him. "I have felt it Emmett. Believe me".

"Whatever", he dismissed what I said he had never been a touchy feely man.

"How is Bella?" he questioned.

"She hates me, apparently it is my fault apparently it that she is pregnant".

"Well it is if I can quote our darling father when he said if you just kept it in your pants none of this would be happening", he said smiling.

"You know you're not as funny as you think", I glared at him.

"Well judging by that hickey on your neck things must not be that bad", he said running his finger along my neck.

"We have talked about this Emmett. No touching", I tried to push him but it didn't work.

"You hungry?" he questioned.

"I am fine. Are you hungry?" I tried to see the color of his eyes but he clamped his eyes shut.

"I am not going to eat you Jasper and don't you think I don't know what is going on here", he said pointing his finger.

"We are exercising".

"I mean hanging around together, asking me to lunch just to watch you eat, the shopping and the uncomfortable little chats", he was smarter than I thought.

"I would rather feed myself to the wolfs, present myself to the Voultori rather than hurt Pringles, believe me", he was much smarter than I thought.

"I know that I was just being careful", I admitted.

"You're going to be a great father, those girls are lucky to have you", he said not looking at me.

"Aw thank you Emmett", I jokingly pulled him into a hug.

"Ew get off me man", he pushed me a little too hard and I landed a couple of meter away from him with a huge thud.

"My wrist you idiot", God it hurt to move it stupid Emmett.

"Come on", he said scooping me up without even a sorry. "Let's take you to see the doctor".

_________

"You broke his arm you", when Esme saw me in the cast she immediately lashed out at Emmett. "We all know that you are stronger than him you didn't have to break him", she fussed over me.

"It was an accident", he was silenced by one look from Esme.

"No there is no excuse you broke my baby boy", she said turning to me.

"Are you in pain?" she said fiddling with my hair.

"Esme stop fussing over the boy", Carlisle laughed.  
"I am going to go and get Bella from school", I said realizing that my car was still at home.

"Emmett would you run me over there", I asked reluctantly.

"Sure hop on", he said wiggling his eyebrows at me.

"Be careful", I heard Esme yell.

________

"Oh my Jasper", she greeted me with only her lips and mumbled words.

"What the hell happened to your wrist?" she said taking it into her hands.

"I just had a little accident with Emmett", I pulled it away from her.

"That stupid idiot I am going to kill him", she said getting extremely mad.

"Bella baby", I took her by the hands and pulled her closer to me her stomach pushed against mine.

"I am fine darlin no one is killing anyone", I said kissing her.

"Let's go out", she asked when we finally parted. "I want to check out some of the baby shops in Port Angeles and I really want some ice cream".

"You want to go out for ice cream?"

"Yeah I really feel like chocolate ice cream and tomato sauce all mixed together", it sounded like the grossest thing I had heard but I just nodded and smiled. "I want to change first though, this top is all itchy".

"Are you sure that tastes nice", I watched her as she put another heaped spoon of chocolate ice cream and tomato sauce into her mouth.

"It is the best you should try it", she said offering me the spoon.

"No thanks beautiful you can have it".

"This is nice us just having some time alone", she said wiping her face.

"Yeah it is. You wanna walk?"

"Sure. I just gotta go to the bathroom", she said motioning to the back of the store.

"While you go and do that I will pay", I said getting out my wallet.

"Good idea handsome", she kissed my cheek as she walked past.

"$10" the women behind the counter said as I returned the bottle of tomato sauce. She had looked at me weird when I asked her if they had any and now she looked at me like I was a complete freak when she found out that I had actually used it.

"There you go, thanks" I said handing her a $20. "Keep the change".

"Thank you sir", she said smiling at me. She was pretty blond, tall, green eyes, but she was nothing compared to my Bella.

"Ready to go", Bella wrapped her arms around my waist and rested her head on my back.

"I wanted to talk to you about a few things", we had decided to leave the shopping for now and were walking through the park.

"Oh you have your serious face on", she said rubbing her finger up and down my cheek.

"Yeah, I sort of decided what I want to do with my life", I waited for her reaction.

"So what do you want to do, apart from make having crazy wild sex with me every day of the week", she said giving me a cheeky grin.

"Well there is that and I want to become a psychiatrist or a psychologist. It just bugs me that I don't know what people are feeling anymore I want to make them feel better", I said waiting for her reaction.

"That's amazing", she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"You don't think it all girly wanting to talk about feelings all day", that was my only concern. Men back when I was human didn't even acknowledge that they had certain feelings let alone talk about them.

"No it is the perfect thing for you. You always make me feel better", she said silently taking her hand and placing it on her stomach.

"I want to be an English teacher", she didn't look me in the eye when she was talking just stared at my hand on her stomach.

"You do?" she had never mentioned a thing like that to me.

"Yeah".

"That's great Bella", I said kissing her. "One more thing".

"Oh God is this when you tell me your gay or a women trapped in a man's body cause I don't think I can handle being a lesbian. But if it is what you want I guess I could endure if it is really what you want", she said laughing.

"You all think you are so funny", I said taking her by the hand and leading her along the path.

"Okay one I am happy being a man, you don't need to turn into a lesbian", I pointed out. "Two Esme wanted me to ask you something".

"What?" she stopped walking.

"Aren't you going to make a witty comment?", I was shocked.

"Let me hear what it is first", she said smiling.

"Well she wanted to know if it was okay if they bought Pringles a house".

"They want to buy us a house?" she looked confused. "Don't you like it where we are?"

"Of course I do it is just a little small for the three of us. If we had a house in Forks we could be close to family".

"Do I have to decide now?" she asked.

"No of course not baby it was just a question", I wrapped my arm around her shoulder bring her closer.

"Can we go shopping now?"

"It is so tiny", she held up a little pink shirt she was so excited just looking at the stuff. "We are going to need one of those and one of these and those", she said walking through the store.

"What is that? It looked like some sort of ancient torture device.

"It heats the nappy wipes up", the young sale women appeared beside me.

"Oh we are going to need one of those", she said smiling.

"Why would we spend $100 to warm up nappy wipes", it was just ridicules.

"So our Pringles doesn't get a cold bottom", she said smiling.

"Are we going to spoil her that much", I said picking up a teddy bear and looking at the price tag and slowly putting it down. Whoever would spend $200 on a toy needs there head read.

"She is our girl she is going to be so spoilt have you ever met your mother", she smiled.

"Funny".

_**

* * *

**_

I don't really know what this chapter was about but I hope you like it. So next week I am going to be a leader thingy at a camp for children with disabilities so I will be away for a whole week. So depending on whether or not my mother lets me take my laptop there will be no updates from about the 5-10 th. So what I am going to do is try and post one chapter everyday this week so you are not without.

_**Hope you like this one, please review.**_


	32. Chapter 32

_**I would just like to say thank you to the amazing lambtoslaughter who proof read this chapter and made it so much better.**_

* * *

Week 18  
Two months previous

"Come on, Emmett, will you hurry up please?!" We had to be there in 20  
minutes and it wasn't going to happen; traffic this time of night was crazy, and  
having to walk like humans wouldn't help.

"Can't we just stay home Rose? I feel like an idiot dressed like this, you  
know that." I thought he looked handsome, but he never liked dressing up. He  
was a jeans guy.

"I want to go out. I want to be normal! Would you just play along for a  
second? That's all I am asking- just spend a couple of years doing what I  
want for a change," I screamed. He didn't understand; he would never  
understand. All I wanted to be was human; all I wanted to be was normal.

After Edward had forced us to move, we had decided to go to a place we had  
never been before: New York, the city that never sleeps. Where vampires  
like us could close the shades during the day and lead a perfectly normal  
life at night. A weekend trip to a state park or forest to hunt is all that  
was needed.

"We are not normal, Rose, or have you forgotten that?" He slumped down on  
our designer couch like a spoiled two year old. "Do you think all the  
designer clothing, furniture and the brownstone is hiding the fact that we  
are not human?" he asked angrily.

"My friends are waiting." This had been the first time that we had been  
accepted. In this city, everyone is a little weird. Emmett and I not going  
into the sun was chalked up to a new diet craze, or eccentricity.

"They are not your friends Rose; they find you amusing. All that money  
and class you pretend to have... But like all humans, deep down they are  
programmed to fear us," he spat.

"You just don't want me to have friends outside the family! You hate it  
that there are humans that can stand to be around me," I yelled.

"I knew a human that could stand to be around you, that truly wanted to be  
your friend, and you were nothing but a bitch to her." He just had to bring  
her up again.

"Not Bella again Emmett, can we get through one fight without you bringing  
that human into it?" Every time we fought he had to bring up the fact that  
if I had been a little nicer to Bella, we could still be in Forks.

"Have you even talked to him?" I was going right for the sore spot.  
"Your brother, your best friend; have you had a conversation with him  
since it happened? You want me to be all lovey with the human from Forks but you haven't spoken to your own brother since he became one."

"We are leaving him alone to find himself, you know how much I want to but  
Carlisle said--"

"You still taking orders from--?" The phone interrupted my rant.

"Hello?" Emmett was closest, I would have fought him for it but people  
would have heard.

"Emmett, I need your help, it's Edward," I heard Alice's voice on the  
other end of the phone.

"What do you need, Al?" he questioned.

"I need you to go to Forks; Edward is going to hurt jasper," she was frantic.

"Why would Edward hurt Jasper?"

"He is sort of sleeping with Bella," I could sense the bitterness in her voice.

"Go, Jasper!" Emmett was such an idiot. "When do I need to be  
there?"

"You're not going Emmett," I spat; we had plans with my friends.

"It is going to happen sometime tonight," Alice answered. Emmett  
ignored me.

"Don't worry I will be there before he hurts anyone." He hung up the  
phone and moved towards the bedroom.

"Where do you think you're going?" I was right behind him as began to  
take off his clothing.

"I can't run in this" he said, not even looking at me.

"You're not going Emmett! We are going out." I put my foot down.

"He is my brother, Rose. I am going whether you give me permission or not,"  
he said calmly, pulling on a baggy t-shirt and track pants.

"You're not going," I tried again.

"Come with me Rose, you love Jasper, come with me," he begged.

"I am going to my party."

"Fine but I am going to do what is right," he was walking away from me.

"If you leave, don't come back Emmett." I hoped this would change his mind.

"I guess this is goodbye then Rosalie," he said, jumping out the window.

Present day

RPOV

"Emmett! Emmett!" I saw him across the field sitting on the porch. I  
thought I would never reach him, he seemed so far away.

"Oh god I missed you!" The sound that was made when we crashed together  
was probably heard throughout the town of Forks, but I didn't care. "I  
missed you, I missed you, never let me go away again!"

I wanted to be so much closer to him; his arms held me against his body, but  
he didn't say anything.

"Say something!" I said, pulling away, looking at him. He was amazing-  
exactly the same as the last time I had seen him.

"I missed you too, babe," he said reluctantly.

"I am sorry, I knew you had to go and help Jasper. I was being a complete  
bitch." It had been the biggest fight that we ever had.

"Yeah you were." He let go of me. I felt an even bigger fight coming on.

"So you are calling me a bitch now? It has been, what, two months--? and you  
still haven't forgiven me.."

"Yes Rose, it has been two months, but have we talked? Have you allowed me to  
explain the situation? Do you even understand why I stayed?" He was visibly angry; his muscles were tensed and his stance suggested that he was expecting a  
fight.

"I know why you stayed." I tried turning on my charm, running my finger  
playfully down his arm.

"Tell me then," he said brushing me off.  
"I know you're mad at me for not helping Jasper and Bella. I know it was  
wrong."

"She is pregnant, Rose. They are having a girl."

EPOV

"Rosie-?" I had meant for the comment to hurt her, but the look on her  
face was like I had just stabbed her. She just stared at me and walked away.

"Rose!" I caught up to her, pulling her to my chest as she sobbed.

"I am sorry," I said, running my hands through her hair. I knew it calmed  
her down.

"I tried to find him," she whispered. I felt like she really didn't  
want me to hear it.

"Jasper?"

"No, the vampire that changed him; the one that made him human again. I  
just want to be normal Em- I want to be loved." She stared to sob all over  
again.

"I love you, more than anything Rose. Isn't that good enough for you?"  
It was never good enough.

"I want a family," she had stopped crying and was just clinging to my  
chest.

"I am your family, and Jasper and Esme and Carlisle. Believe me, baby,  
you're going to be the best aunty in the world to little Pringles." I  
rubbed her back.

"Aren't those like.. chips in a tube?" she looked at me with half a  
smile on her face.

"Jasper favourite food; it is what we call the baby," I said, causing her  
to giggle.

"Your idea?" She was smiling now.  
"Actually, Edwards," I waited for her reaction.

"So Edward is cool with the whole situation?" She looked a little  
confused.

"Yep. Apparently he just wants Bella to be happy," I said kissing her for  
the first time in what felt like forever.

"Get this," I said pulling away teasing her, "Alice is the one that has a problem with the whole situation; we've had to watch her like a hawk to stop her from biting him."

"No..?" she said, smiling. I knew she would love it.

"Yep."

"Tell me everything," she said, smiling and guiding my lips to hers.

_**

* * *

**_

So I hope you liked it. Please tell me what you think of my version of Rose. She is going to be what I how I think she would be with Bella and the baby; based on how I interpreted Breaking Dawn.

_**Review please and make my day.**_


	33. Chapter 33

_**Okay this chapter is yet to be proof read but I will put up a new one when it has been, I just couldn't wait lol. Hope you like it.**_

* * *

JPOV

"Autumn?"

"No!"

"Summer?"

"No!"

"Spring?"

"Spring Jasper, move away from the seasons," Bella said throwing a pillow at me. Fine I quickly jotted down winter in the no column.

"Rain?" I questioned.

"And weather. Normal names Jasper, like Sarah, Ashley things like that. "

"My mother's name was Sarah," I noted.

"Put that one the yes page then," she said moving closer to me.

"Really?" I didn't really remember much about her but she was my mother, I loved her once; Even if I didn't remember it.

"Yeah," she said kissing my neck.

"She is going to hate me isn't she?" Our fun conversation about the baby was over and Bella had gone back to being insecure about Rosalie's impending visit.

"I have told you over and over again. You are too cute to hate," I joked.

"Not to Rose, to her I am like the embodiment of everything that is evil," she said climbing onto my lap, starting to work her way down my neck kissing and nibbling.

"I don't hate you; if it makes you feel any better," I moaned as she hit just the right spot.

"A little. I will see you after school," she said climbing off and leaving.

_**After school **_

"Take your pants off!" Bella said bursting into the room.  
"What?" I said shocked as she grabbed me by the collar and threw me against the bed.

"Bells baby what are you doing?" I wasn't going to complaining as she unbuckled my belt.

"I have wanted this all day," she pulled my pants off. She then crawled up my body running her tongue over my scars.

"I came this close to Jumping Mike Newton," she said pulling a disgusted face and pulling my top over my head.

"Touch me, touch me," she ordered pulling her top over her head and placing my hands on her hip.

"I want you," she whispered in my ear causing me to lose control. I took hold of her hips flipping her over and beginning to kiss her as she frantically tried to take her pants off.

All of a sudden I felt someone tap me on the shoulder and clear there throat. I froze there I was in nothing but my boxers and there was a huge chance that I was going to turn around to find a very pissed off Charlie ready to cut off my manly bits.

"God damn it Emmett!" Bella yelled pushing me off her.

"All I wanted was to get laid," Bella yelled into her pillow. I turned around to find Emmett with his stupid grim plastered on his face with his eyebrow raised looking me up and down.

"What the hell do you want?" I contemplated hitting him over the head with my cast but I knew it would hurt me more than him.

"Just thought you would like a little warning," he still had the goofy grin on his face. "I am gonna bring Rose over for dinner. "  
"Who are you going to be eating?" Bella spat.

"You! If you're not careful, missy", he said pointing his finger at Bella.

"Give us an hour," I said guiding Emmett to the window before the situation got to out of hand; the look on Bella's face looked like she could take Emmett down.

"More like ten minutes", he laughed jumping put the window.

"Now where were we?" I crawled into bed beside her pulling her towards me.

"Not now Jasper I'm not in the mood," she said pushing me away.

"I hate your brother!" she said storming out of the room.

____________

"What does down well? I mean if you were a vampire, what would go down well and come up well," I found Bella fluttering around the kitchen.

"It all tastes the same," I said sitting at the table watching her gather food from the fridge and cupboards. "Dirt is always just dirt no matter what you do to it."

"Right what do you want then?" she said smiling, her mood swings were really giving me whip lash but it was just my Bella.

"What do you feel like?" she had moved across the kitchen and sat on my lap.

"We want something spicy," she said rubbing her stomach.

"Mexican," I suggested.

She grabbed my head and bought her lips up to mine. I took it as a yes.

EPOV

"She is going to hate me," Rose stopped dead in her tracks. "I was such a bitch to her"

"Yes you were but Bella is a very forgiving person," I said taking her by the hand and dragging her the rest of the way.

"Just smile and be nice to Charlie since she got knocked up she has become a real daddy's girl. If you are nice to him she will love you," I said squeezing her hand and knocking on the door.

"Big guy who's your friend?" Charlie opened the door.

"Rosie," Jasper came running from the kitchen throwing his arms around her neck interrupting me.

"Careful of the ribs," he grabbed his chest.

"Charlie this is my sister, Rosalie" Damn him I wanted to introduce my hot wife just to see his face.  
"I get to sleep with her!" I yelled.

"Good for you big guy," Charlie said slapping me on the shoulder.

"You know sweetie you could do so much better than him," he whispered to Rose.

"No not really," she said looking at me and smiling.

"Hi, Rose," Bella came out of the kitchen.

"Hi , Bella," they both refused to look at each other instead concentrating on their feet.

"I have a feeling that we are going to want to leave these girls alone," Charlie said ushering Jasper and towards the flat screen.

BPOV

"It is good to see you again," I crocked as she looked at my stomach.

"It's good to see you too, you look really good," she muttered.  
"Thanks so do you, well I mean you always looked good, you look exactly the same as the last time I saw you, I mean without Jasper trying to eat me," I was rambiling and I knew it.

"Can you feel it move?" she had moved closer to me her hands hovering over my stomach.

"It's a she not an it," as soon as I corrected her I regretted it as her eyes shot up to met mine.

"Emmett tells me you call her Pringles,' a soft smile mover across her face.

"Yeah, we do just until we find her a name," I had never seen her smile up close. Her smiles around me were always so forced, this one was so soft and loving a side of Rosalie I had never seen before.

"Can I suggest a name for her?" her hand was still hovering over my bump. Pringles like her voice she would move and kick every time she heard it.

"Sure we have a list somewhere around here", I moved to the kitchen and found Jasper notebook opening it up to our list. I had already decided that I would put whatever she suggested in the yes column; just to make her like me.

"What were you thinking?" I stood in front of her pen in hand.

"No it is stupid," she crossed the kitchen and stirred the pot on the stove. I had completely forgotten about dinner.

"Please Rosalie the baby is going to need a name eventually and all we have is Pringles", I moved hesitantly towards her.

"Here it should be ready for this," I passed her a bowl of chicken being distracted by the cooking seemed to calm her.

"Well if by some miracle I was ever able to have Emmett's baby, and it was a girl" she quickly added.

"I would name her Avery after his mother." I couldn't find the words; the expression on her face changed from her warm smile to her usual stone cold face. She gripped the wooden spoon in her hand causing it to splinter into a million pieces.

"Jasper, Emmett." I dropped the note book and backed away from her.

"What's wrong little one?" Emmett casually strolled into the room with Jasper behind him.

"Jaz," I help out my hand.

"I told you, I told you," Rose was muttering to Emmett. "She didn't even give me a chance" she spat.

"I love it," I whispered as I hide behind Jasper.

"What did you say?" she said moving towards us.

"Calm down Rosalie," Jasper commanded. It was amazing she is the stuff my nightmare are made of and he was standing up to her like it was nothing.  
"It is a beautiful name Rose, I love it." I slowly moved from behind Jasper and facing my fears.

"Really?" the smile was returning to her face. "You don't have to it was just a thought" she said shyly smiling.

"Nn..o..no," I said stuttering I didn't want turn her against me again. "It's perfect, I love it. If you don't mind us using it".

"I would love for you to use it," she said smiling.

"It is perfect thank you," I said slowly moving towards her. She slowly crossed the kitchen and lightly took me in her arms.

"I am sorry," she whispered.

"Oh, group hug, " Emmett announced throwing his arms around us.

"What do we love?" Jasper said putting his arm around me.

"I want you to meet someone," I said taking his hands and putting them on my stomach. " I want you to meet Avery"

"It's perfect," he said smiling.

"Really?" Emmett came up behind us.

"If that's okay".

"Yeah," he looked like he was going to cry, "Thanks Bella".

* * *

_**Please review and tell me what you think.**_


	34. Chapter 34

**_okay here is the next one YAY. I think i will get about 2 more chapters up before i have to go away so just cross your fingers_**

* * *

APOV

Edward placed a stack of papers in front of me, standing in my line of vision blocking the TV.

"You're in my way Edward," I said trying to see around him I was missing the most important bit.

"Turn it off Alice," he commanded.  
"I want to watch this Edward," I tried again to look around him.

"Tivo it," he said turning off the TV.

"What? Don't you have a class or something," I was getting annoyed.

"These are for you," he handed me the stack of papers.

"You want me to write your assignment?" I said looking over the papers that he handed me.

Divorcé was the only thing I could see, over and over again.

_No!! _I screamed in my head and tried to push past him; but he used his speed and strength to straddle my waist pinning me to the couch.

"Sign them, Alice" he ordered pushing a pen into my hand.

"No!" I screamed stabbing the pen into his neck but it shattered on impact.

"You asked me to help you get over Jasper and move on. Now sign the damn papers Alice," he pulled another pen out of his back pocket.

"I know I did, but I thought that you would come on to me or something. Be a man Edward kiss me, undress me try and sleep with me," I tried to push him off me but he pushed me back down.

"Okay," he said leaning down and lightly kissing me on the cheek. "Now sign the paper's Alice."

"No," I had given up fighting him.

"We both know that you saw me coming. You saw me giving you these papers, you could have ran but you didn't you stayed." He handed me the pen. "Sign them"

_Alice Whitlock_ I signed the paper.

"We will go out to dinner tonight," he joked leaving the room.

_________________

Week 21

"Once upon a time there was a beautiful girl named Isabella," Jasper laid on the bed next to me talking to Pringles...Avery. Carlisle had told him that her ear were developed and that she could hear what we were saying, he had banned all swearing around his daughter and every night he insisted on telling her a story.

"So beautiful Isabella moved to the Kingdom of Spoons that was ruled by the companionate and caring King Carlisle and the beautiful and loving Queen Esme. They had five of the most beautiful children in the world, however because of their beauty they didn't have many friends and the people of Spoons warned the beautiful Isabella to stay away from them. However as soon as she set her eyes on the King and Queens youngest son Edward she fell head over heels in love with him".

"You know this story sounds a little familiar," I joked.

"Shh I am telling our daughter a story," he said smiling kissing my stomach.

"I am sorry continue," I said running my hand through his hair.

"So where was I before mummy rudely interrupted?" he paused.

"That's right, so the beautiful Isabella and prince Edward fell madly in love, spending every second of everyday together. Soon she was all that prince Edward talked about and his brothers and sisters began to grow tired of this. So Edward's older brother Jasper, who was the most handsome." He added with a twinkle on his eye.

"I bet he was," he was so darn cute.

"So prince Jasper hatched a plan to kill the beautiful girl, on her birthday when she was opening her presents. So the day of her 18th birthday came and Prince Jasper sharpened his knife ready to kill Isabella. However when it came time to kill her prince Jasper couldn't do it, he looked into Isabella beautiful brown eyes and realized that he couldn't kill something as beautiful as her. So prince Jasper ran away and lived in a far away land until one day many years later his mother bought him back to the kingdom of Spoons. When he returned he found that his brother had left the beautiful Isabella and that she was just a broken shell of what she used to be."

"Isn't this a little bit depressing for our baby?"

"It gets better I promise beautiful." he continued.

"So prince Jasper was determined to bring the beautiful Isabella, back to the happy and amazing person that he knew before he left. He spent night and day with her talking about everything that she loved and found out that she was the most amazing person that he had ever met. Slowly over the weeks and months Prince Jasper found himself falling more and more in love with the beautiful Isabella. Then one day Jasper worked up the courage and asked Isabella if she wanted to hold his hand. She was so happy that he finally asked that they held hands all night and well into the morning. Then nine months later the beautiful Isabella gave birth to a baby girl princess Avery and she was the most beautiful princess and they lived happily ever after".

"They held hands?" I said laughing once he was finished.

"Yes and that is what she is going to think sex is and if anyone tells her otherwise I will kill them." I loved it when she was all over protective.

"Wanna hold hands with me now?" I ran my tongue across his bottom lip.

"Oh your dirty," he said bring my hand up to his lips lightly kissing my fingers.

______________

"Bella, Bella," I slowly opened my eyes and found Roses face smiling back at me.

"What the hell do you want?" I said rolling over and cuddling into Jasper's chest hoping that I would just disappear.

"Vitamins," she said handing five little pills.

"What time is it?" I swallowed the pills without argument.

"It is eight, I waited for a reasonable time," she sounded way to perky.

"Get the hell out Rose!" Jasper mumbled then went back to sleep.

"It's Saturday! God said you sleep in on Saturday".

"No she said we sleep in on Sundays now we are going to the gym" she placed her ice cold hand on my shoulder. It had been a week since she returned and stopped wanting to rip my head off. It was nonstop she controlled what I ate, how much sleep I got and she had me drinking weird herbal tea and popping vitamins like they were going out of style.

"Rose I can hardly walk in a straight line let alone run on a treadmill," seriously I tried it once when my mother went through one of her health kicks and I fell and scrapped all the skin off my legs.

"Don't be silly we are taking an aerobics class, specially designed for pregnant women," she said grabbing the blanket that I had pulled over my head and ripped it off the bed.

"Hello solider," she said smiling looking at Jasper who apparently forgot to put his pants on after we 'held hands' last night.

"I will go to the gym with you if you give my boyfriend back his dignity," I said rolling out of bed.

"Can I just say that you are a very lucky girl," she said smiling looking back at Jasper.

"Really?" I was awake now.

"Oh yeah believe me, if you get to go with him every night you are one lucky girl," she smiled producing a bag and handing it to me. "I bought you a gym outfit".

This is the first time I had looked at her she looked amazing a tiny pair of black shorts that could barely call themselves shorts framed her perfectly long legs. She was wearing a purple t-shirt that accentuated his perfect assets. I would never look as beautiful as her no matter how many pregnancy aerobics classes I went to.

"Get dressed," she said smiling. "I will be down stairs making you tea."

"Great."

____

"They are all looking at me. I look ridicules," Rose had bought me gym clothes that were so tight you could see Avery moving.

"One: you look hotter than anyone else here," I looked around the room I was defiantly the youngest here which made me even more self conscience.

"Two: they are all staring at me," she said smiling flipping her perfect blonde hair.

"Well that makes me feel better," I said sarcastically.

"Good," she said moving was into position as the class started. If it was even possible I was even clumsier than ever. Rose spent the whole time trying to keep me on my feet and I could tell that everyone around me was so not amused by the teenager running into them and bringing them down with her when she fell on her ass.

"I thought that went well," I was sweating like there was no tomorrow and she looked exactly the same as when we started not a hair out of place.

"I hate you," I growled when we got into the changing room all I wanted to do was get out of this outfit and into one of Jaspers old shirts.

"I am doing this because it is what is best for little Avery," she smiled.

"Oh Avery is such a lovely name," the women next to me spoke up, I recognised her from the class she was the only one that was remotely close to my age.

"Thank you," I said rubbing my stomach it was a perfect name.

"I am having a boy," she looked a little more pregnant than me. "Edward ,"she announced with pride causing Rose and I to laugh. She looked extremely hurt.

"Oh, it is a beautiful name, I had a boyfriend named Edward," I tried to explain why we laughed.

"Why don't we all go and get some lunch," Rose suggestion was met by a giggle from our new friend.

"I am Jill by the way."

"I am Bella and this is Rose".

______________

"So what is your husband's name?" it seemed that Jill and Rose were on the same wave length; all I wanted was to bite into a big juice burger but they both insisted that we go to some disgusting weatgrass, fat free, nothing fired heath food cafe.

"My boyfriends name is Jasper."

"Oh he hasn't asked you to get married?" she looked like she felt sorry for me.

"No, he did I just said no."

"Why in the world would you do that? Is he disgusting or something," she screwed up her face.

"He is real good, I got at look at it this morning," Rose said smiling and sticking up her thumb.

"You have seen her boyfriend naked," she didn't look impressed by this.

"He is her brother," I added as I tried to make the mush in front of me eatable, it didn't work there is no way that this spinach crap would look or taste any good. I decided to message Jasper and have him have a burger on standby for when I go home.

"You look at your brother naked," we were so close to sending this innocent girl running for the hills.

"We are adopted and it was an accident." I don't think that she was making it better.

"I'm married," Rose said smiling.

"So do you plan on having any children?" she looked at Rose. I instantly reached over and grabbed her hand as she stared off into the distance.

"I can't," she whispered.

"Sorry," I said standing feeling a little woozy.

"We are going to go" I said taking her hand and leading away from the table.

"Are you okay?" I turned around and asked when my hand got so cold I could barely feel my fingers.

"I am fine, Bella" she said walking towards her shinny red car.

I didn't know what to say how you can console a person that can never have the one thing in her life that she wants. All I could do was follow her like a puppy and crawl into the passenger seat. Stupid things ram through my mind like you will be okay or everything would work out but I knew and I am sure she did that nothing will ever be okay and that it was never going to work out.

As hard as she was trying I was everything that she hated a person that didn't want a baby but without trying without wanting at all got one. I wanted to cry I felt so sorry for her but I didn't want to show her weakness. The fragile friend ship that we had over the last week had always been sitting on the blade of a knife, I had done everything she wanted just so that she would like me so one day maybe we could be real friends. However the way she looked at me now I knew that as long as she was a vampire and unable to have a baby of her own there was no way that she could settle for just being a great aunty to my child she would still hate me and the whole situation.

"I don't want this to go away," i said after an uncomfortable car ride.

"What?" she turned around to look at me. Her face wasn't as cold as I expected she smiled at me and put her hand on my knee.

"I am really fine with it Bella. I have had a lot of time to get use to the fact, I have Emmett "she laughed. "He is like a big baby"

"Hey hey girlies," Jasper said jumping into the back seat, "a burger for my princess"

"No no burgers," Rose said snatching it out of his hand.

"Give her back the burger, Rosalie Hale," he boomed.

"You know that you don't scare me anymore, Jasper Whitlock", she said smiling.

"I am doing this for your own good," he said smiling. "You never come between Bella and fast food, she will take your arm off."

"Fine," she said looking scared as i tried to put on my best evil face, "Just don't hurt me."

* * *

_**okay people make my day and review.**_


	35. Chapter 35

_**Okay so this will be that last one for a week ={ It isn't the longest but I hope you like it.**_

* * *

Week 22

"Movie night?" Charlie repeated it.

"Yes dad," it was annoying me Jasper was sitting back and enjoying himself looking pleased that my father stupidity was annoying me.

"So I have a better TV than the Cullen's," a smile crossed his face. I didn't have the heart to tell him that the Cullen's have a TV in the kitchen that was bigger than his flat screen. But Carlisle and Esme wanted some alone time away from Emmett and Rosalie so they had asked us to take them out. Apparently if they hadn't seen each other for coming on three months they didn't limit their 'affection' to the bedroom.

"Yes daddy. You have a better TV than the Cullen's."

"Sure they can come here. Maybe having company will stop you two from groping each other," he said as I was just about to sit on Jasper lap, I changed course and sat in the chair next to him.

"You don't know Rose and Emmett," Jasper joked.

"She is not pregnant though," he snapped at Jasper.

"I thought you were over that," Jasper mumbled.

"I will never be over the fact that you defiled my daughter," he wasn't even looking up from his paper.

"Defiled her," he laughed. "She was the one—"I quickly put my hand over his mouth to stop what he was about to say.

"We are sorry Daddy we will stop," I said hugging him and pouting.

"Thank you Bella," he said kissing me on my cheek.

"I am going to do my homework," I said escaping the awkward kitchen.

__

"Wanna come over and watch a movie tonight?" I questioned the lunch table.

"What movie?" Eric questioned.

"Whatever Jasper ends up getting from the video store ," like it was important I didn't plan on watching much of the movie.

"We are in," Angela said smiling answering for Ben as well.

"Me to," Mike said smiling.

"No Mike we have something to do tonight," it was one of the rare time Jessica sat with us at lunch. Just to be close to Mike.

"We do?" he looked confused.

"Yes" she snarled.

"What are you doing then?" Angela questioned.

"Something that doesn't involve us sitting with Jasper Hale all night pretending he didn't ruin Laurens car," she snapped.

"Would you get over it he didn't do it," Eric said sounding annoyed.

"Your still not going Mike," she said putting her foot down.

"I want to go Jessica," he said quietly.

"Well don't ," she looking angry.

"I am going!" he said not looking at her. I felt so bad it was just going to be a couple of rentals and a packet of Pringles.

"You don't need to fight, you can all come if you want," I hated fighting.

"Why would I want to come?" I said.  
Jessica just laughed, "Why would we want to spend any un necessary time with an unwed teenage mother who is going to name their child after a snack food."

I had no idea what she was talking about for a second and then it clicked.

"Her babies name is Avery," Angela loved the name the moment I told her.

Jessica laughed again, "That's a bad name" she snapped.

I felt another fight coming on, I couldn't get in another fight.

" Mike can you tell her," Angela begged.

"Shut up," he said without looking up.

"There you go," Jessica said smiling at Angela.

"Not her, you" he said looking at Jessica.

"Bella is my friend, they are all my friends and your being a bitch".

"What did you just call me?" she looked shocked.

"He called you a bitch," Eric laughed.

"Fine but we are so over," she said getting up and walking away.

"So what time tonight?" Mike said smiling.

'Are you okay?" I questioned.

"I am fine".

"It is alright Micky," Eric said putting his arm around Micks shoulder. "I'll be your date, we can cuddle".

_______________

"Jasper? Where are you?" I yelled. Charlie had promised to go down to La Push for the weekend to give us space when we watched our movies.

"Jasper," I yelled again when he didn't answer starting up the stairs it was become more and more difficult to move up the stairs with the stomach my centre of gravity was all off and I found myself tumbling over even more.

"There you are," I found him sitting on our bed reading over something.

"Why didn't you answer me?" I questioned met by silence.

"Jasper!"

"Hi," he said without looking up just kept flipping through the stack of papers he had in his hand.

"What's wrong?" he didn't look at all happy to see me.

"What movies did you get?" I questioned when he didn't answer.

"Jasper are you listening to me?," he was still just flipping through the papers.

"Jasper," I moved across the room and wound my arms around his waist kissing his neck. "Why aren't you listening to me?"

"Let me go Bella" he snapped brushing me off.

"What did I do wrong?"

"Although you might think it not everything is about you Bella."

"I don't think that," I said fighting back tears. "I just want to know what's upset you"

I tried again to hug him, but he pushed me.

"Leave me alone Bella," he said I heard the front door slam and his car pull out of the driveway.

_________

"Hello my favourite people!" Emmett yelled as he came through the front.

"Hello Bells, where is my yummy smelling friend? He questioned.

"He left".

"Where did he go? I bought Pringles," he said sitting next to me.

"He was mad at me but I don't know why, then he pushed me out of the way and left," I cuddled into Emmett's chest.

"What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything," I yelled. "At least don't think I did".

"You probably did something and you didn't even realise," the worst thing was that he was serious.

"You are truly are idiot! I want to talk to Rose or someone that has a brain cell", I was just so angry.

"See that maybe why he left?" I couldn't help it the water works started and I couldn't stop I had no idea what I did wrong.

"Bella, don't cry," his cold hand rubbed my back. "He will be back he probably just needed some air".

"How about I go and find him," I think he just wanted me to stop crying.

"Would you please," pouted all I wanted was Jasper to come back and tell me what was wrong.

"I will send Rose over," he disappeared through the door.

______________

The house looked exactly the same as it did when they sent me away, I was pretty sure the sure that she had seen me coming but I knocked anyway.

"Jasper," I guess by the look on his face that she hadn't told him that I was coming.

"Edward, I need to talk to her," I said pushing past her.

"No Jasper you have to leave, you have no idea what you're doing", he said grabbing me and pulling me back towards the door.

"Alice, I need to talk to you! Alice!" I managed to yell before Edward pulled me out the door.

"Jasper?" I heard her beautiful voice come from behind the door.

_**

* * *

**_

I really hope you like this chapter, please review.


	36. Chapter 36

_**I felt extremely bad leaving you like this so I wrote all night and here it is. I hope you love it. **_

* * *

"This was a bad idea," Edward muttered as he pulled me further and further away from Alice. "Do you know how much effort I have put into keeping you alive, how much she wanted to kill you?"

"Let me go Edward I just need to talk to her," I struggled against his grip. I just needed to get a couple of things off my chest I had been holding in all my hurt since she sent me away.

"Go back to Bella and your baby Jasper," he said when he finally let go of my arm I collapsed in front of him.

"She would never hurt me Edward you don't know her like it do," I said nursing my arm and ego. I used to be able to take Edward down without breaking a sweat but now he could snap me with one twitch of his finger.

"I have seen what happens when she bites you Jasper, you kill them both" he spat. "Your baby girl falls off her bike and scraps her knee and you suck her dry."

"You fucking liar," I didn't think I just reacted tackling him and attempting to punch him but he was already up off the ground and standing behind me.

"You kill you daughter and our Bella if I leave you alone with Alice, she will change you back Jasper it is all she thinks about"

"I just want to talk to her," I sat defeated on the ground.

All of a sudden Edward growled and positioned himself in front of me.

"Go back inside Alice," he hissed. I could see her perfect little figure standing in front of him her eyes locked on me.

"I just want to talk, I won't do anything" she whispered I could hardly hear her.

"Go back inside," he yelled.

"I just want to talk to him,' her tone and volume matched his.

"This is why you signed the papers, you knew he would come".

"Of course he would come, I didn't see it I just knew my Jasper," she said smiling at me.

"I just want to talk to him. It's going to happen Edward just go and stand over there for a while," she said pointing to the tree line.

"I will rip you apart if you even think of doing anything,' he snapped at her as he walked away.

"Hi," after what seemed like forever she came and sat next to me crossing her legs and staring at me. She used to be the only thing in the world I would have followed her anywhere, did anything she asked.

"Hi," I had driven into a different country to thank her and give her the signed papers then go home to my Bella and Avery. But now that I was here and she was sitting in front of me and I didn't know what to do.

----------------------

RPOV

"I know where he is," Emmett whispered. Bella had fallen asleep around an hour ago. She kept repeating Jasper name over and over again.

"Well where is he? She is worried sick it cannot be good for Avery," Bella tossed again and muttered Jaspers name.

"You don't want to know," he moved over to Bella and pulled the blanket up so that she was covered.

"Emmett," I raised my voice just a little trying not to wake Bella.

"You're going to get mad," he said sitting on the bed next to Bella as soon as he was sitting she moved and put her head on his chest. She was the most amazingly independent women in the world but when she was just beginning to realise what it was like to be in love, it will always break you and it will hurt but it will always get better.

"Edward called me," he finally admitted.

"No not Edward I want Jasper," Bella muttered.

"Jasper is coming home soon, Bell." He gentle kissed her head and pushed her hair behind her ear.

"And Edward said what?" he was avoiding my questions I hated when he did that but he was so cute comforting Bella.

"He is there with him, Jasper wanted to talk to Alice," he said hesitantly.

"Doesn't Alice want to change Jasper?" I still wasn't caught up with all the newest Cullen drama but I think I got the basics.

"Edward is there he would never let anything happen to him," he said moving Bella off his chest and moving across the room taking me into his arm, my favourite place in the world.

"We should go and bring him back."

"No, Jasper has to make his own decisions. What we have to do is be here for Bella."

"I love you."

________________

"You look amazing," she said her hand touching my face; her hands were so cold, hard.

"No touching Alice," Edward yelled from across the clearing causing her to laugh. I missed her laugh.

"He is a little over protective," I didn't know why but I reached over and took her cold hand in mine.

"You're so warm," she smiled staring at my lips, I wanted to kiss every part of her tiny body but --Bella.

"Say something," she was now on her hands and knees moving closer to me.

"We are having a girl, did you see that?" I was getting extremely nervous as she ran her hand across my shoulder and down my chest.

"Alice move back," he yelled like a warden.

"Just because he isn't getting any right," she said smiling.

"I heard that".

There was a long silence I had no idea why is was here anymore, coming here and talking here made perfect sense when I left but now I had no idea. She just stared at me her eyes were so full of hurt.

"You told me to go, I would have stayed with you I would have changed but you sent me away and I moved on, Alice"

"I know I did," she said pushing me back and wrapping her legs around my waist.

"Alice," Edward yelled as her cold lips crushed against mine. She was so hard and cold kissing her used to be the best thing in the world but now it just hurt, she was pressing against my chest and it was getting harder and harder to breath.

"I just come to say goodbye," I tried to push her off me.

"But your mine," she whispered lightly kissing my ear.

"No, not anymore," I tried again to push her off "Edward! A little help."

Within a second she was lifted off me and I was allowed to breath.

"That's it! go back inside Alice," he ordered.

"No I need to say what I came here to say," I moved past Edward and grabbed her cold arm.

"What is it with you two? You have a death wish and you are so in denial," He spat.

"Alice, you are my best friend, I miss you so much", she turned and began to wrap her arms around me.

"No!" I pushed her away.

"I have Bella and we are having a baby, I am never going to leave them. I would love if you are a part of our lives Bella misses you so much," I said taking her into my arms. She wound her arms around me pulling me closer, before I knew it her cold lips were pressed against my neck.

It all happened so fast Edward growled and knocked her to the ground.

"Leave now, Run!" he yelled struggling to keep her pinned to the ground.

"Run Jasper," he yelped as Alice bit into his arm and fought her to keep her pinned to the ground.

"You are mine," I heard Alice yelled as I ran as fast as I could. I reached the house in record time. I ran up to the house and dropped the papers on the deck along with my wedding ring that I kept on keys.

"Goodbye Alice," I heard the sound of two vampire colliding and Alice screaming out in pain. All I could think about was getting home.

_**

* * *

**_

Okay this is defiantly the last one for a week. Please review, I love getting them thank you all.


	37. Chapter 37

_**Okay so I'm back I finally get to sleep in my own bed it is the best feeling in the world. I was so happy when I got home I finally got 600 reviews YAY. **_

* * *

"Jasper!" there he was standing in front of me the most beautiful man in the world.

"Hello Bella," Avery kicked when she heard his voice I could tell that she loved him already.

"Hi Bella!" I heard another voice. Alice, she walked straight up to Jasper wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Jasper," I could feel the tears running down my face.

"What's wrong? Bella," he sneered.

That is when I finally got close enough to see his eyes and I died when I saw that they were ruby red.

"Isn't it amazing Bella," she said kissing Jaspers neck. "He came back to me."

"No," it was the only word that I could manage.

"You do smell amazing. Is that what I smell like?" he looked down at Alice.

"Yeah doesn't she smell delicious," Alice giggled.

"I don't know how you could resist not eating me," he licked his lips and moved closer to me wrapping his arms around my waist.

"But our baby," he was so cold and hard, he was not my Jasper. His lips ran up and down my neck.

"Our baby is what makes you taste so good," with that his sharp teeth sank into my neck and the pain began.

RosePOV

"No no please!" Bella was tossing and turning, but in the last couple of minutes it had gotten progressively worse.

"Bella wake up," I lightly touched her and she quickly woke.

"He tried to eat me," she cried curling into a ball.

"It was only a nightmare Bella it is okay," I tried to comfort her. "How about we get you something to eat?" She hadn't eaten anything since Jasper left and it wasn't good for the baby.

"Maybe I am destined to be alone for the rest of my life, thank God this baby is a girl because if it was a boy it would have left me the first time he got the chance," Bella pushed her food around her plate. Every few minutes she would sob and ask why this was happening to her.

"I am still here Bella," Emmett said trying to comfort her. He was so cute.

"It's just a matter of time," she sobbed.

"I have called all your friends Bella," most of them were so shocked that they were actually talking to Rosalie Hale that they didn't fully understand what I was saying.

"They are all going to come tomorrow," I needed her to stop being worried it wasn't good for the baby.

"No I can't deal with them right now; I just need to know what is wrong with Jasper! I need to know where he is!"

"Bella calm down sweetheart. Come and sit down, take a breath."

"I don't want to," she yelled storming past me like a spoilt child. "I want everything to go back to the way it was before I came to this stupid town," she ran upstairs.

"You spoil her, that's why she is like this," Emmet joked.

"Call Edward again you idiot find out of Jasper is still there," I said going after Bella.

"You mean find out if he is still alive," he muttered.

_____________

"Would you stop moving, please Avery," I heard Bella muttered as I listened at the door. "Rose you can come in."

"How did you know I was there? I wasn't even breathing," I asked.

"I don't know it's like a sixth sense, spend enough time around something you become in tune with it," she was rubbing her belly.

"Mummy is sorry for yelling at you baby," she cooed.

"Do you want me to call your dad?" I sat down next to her.

"No. I just want Jasper".

"Emmett is finding Jasper," I said taking her into my arms.

"There is something that you're not telling me," she said breaking out of my arms and moving across the room.

"Jasper went to visit Alice," I really didn't want to tell her but there was no reason that I should be keeping a secret from her.

Her heart started beating faster and her breathing got heavy.

"No no no no," she repeated over and over again breaking down.

"Aw Bella baby, what did she do?" Emmett entered the room.

"I told her about Jasper and Alice," I whispered at a level that only he could hear.

"Why is she crying then?"

"You moron she just found out that her boyfriend has gone back to his wife," I wanted to hit him but I was too busy comforting Bella.

"Jasper is coming home, Edward couldn't talk he was to busy restraining Alice but jasper left there a couple of hours ago. He should be here by morning." He whispered.

All of a sudden Bella grabbed stomach and let out a moan.

"What's wrong Bells?" Emmett questioned.

"It hurts," she said with fear in her eyes. "I can't feel her moving anymore."

"Let's get you to Carlisle," I said getting up.

"Come here Bella," Emmett took her tiny body into his arms and we started to run.

________________

JPOV

"Bella?" it was just the sun was just beginning to light the rooms as I had arrived home.

"Bella baby," she was probably still in bed. I had been such a jerk yesterday and the only thing I wanted to do was apologise and take her into my arms.

"Bella," I burst into the room only to find it empty, the bed had defiantly been slept in but she was nowhere to be found.

_Her mobile _I grabbed the phone off the bedside table and began to dial when I saw the note.

_If you are back before we are you idiot!_

_There is something wrong with Bella,_

_We have taken her to see Carlisle_. It was written in Rosalie's delicate but angry hand writing.

I couldn't run fast enough I tripped over the stairs twice and ended up falling the rest of the way. It is hard to explain what was going through my head, the feeling that your whole world is coming to an end and you were being a complete asshole.

What if she never forgives me? What if something happens to my daughter? I wasn't even paying attention to the road and began to swerve into oncoming traffic.

"Bella! Bella," I was totally hysterical by the time I got there.

"Jasper, come here my baby boy you had me so worried," Esme took me into her arms.

"Where is she?" the only thing I cared about was Bella.

"She is inside honey," she took me by the hand and led me inside.

"Jasper!" her beautiful voice rang through my ears and there she was lying on the couch with a bowl of chips resting in her stomach.

"We will leave you alone," Carlisle moved from Bella's side and began to everyone out of the room.

"We will be talking buddy," Rose said poking me as she walked past.

"What wrong Bella? Why are you here?" I sat down in front of her. She was so beautiful all I wanted to do was kiss her.

"Some sort of pretend contraction thingy everything is fine," I could tell that she had been crying.

"I was so worried, if anything happened to you I would die," I took her face into my hands and kissed her.

"Jasper," she said pushing me away from her.

"What did I do?" she was beginning to cry.

"You did nothing wrong," I sat next to her pulling her closer. "I had to leave for us."

"I don't understand," she said climbing onto my lap.

"Alice sent me divorce papers I just needed to go and talk to her to tell her that it is over. I needed to tell her that you were the only one."

BPOV

I was the only one for him, when he left I thought her hated me.

"How are you Pringles? You scared daddy to death" as soon as he began talking to her she began moving again.

"I love you," he said smiling looking at me, "I need you to keep an open mind because I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you," I said lightly kissing him.

"I wasn't born in this time you know that and I have tried to be as hip and as cool as possible," he was such a dag.

"Back in my day it was the right thing to do is to marry the women that you are going to spend the rest of your life with," he said pulling a small blue box out of his pocket. Before I could say anything he began to talk again.

"I know that you don't want to just yet but we can be engaged for a million years but all you have to do is agree to that you are mine forever. Now—," I had to interrupt him before he started all over again.

"Jasper I'm already yours forever and if it will make you happy for me to wear the ring to tell the world I will," he opened the box and it was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

"Wait let me do this properly," he said getting down on his knee.

"Isabella Swan will you marry me?" all I could do was kiss him. His soft strong lips moved against mine but stopped.

"You have to say yes," he took the ring and slid it on my finger.

"Yes".

________________________

"We are here" Emmett announced entering the lounge room, Bella was curled up against my side taking the rest that Carlisle recommended.

Emmett placed a bag and what looked like an animal carrier on the coffee table.

"What's that?" Bella pointed at the carrier.

"Well Jasper told me to bring snacks," he pulled a packet of Pringles and passing it to me.

Bella slid off the couch and moved in front of the animal carrier, peeing inside.

"No!" she said opening the cage and a puppy jumped out playfully running circles around Bella.

"What it is a movie night we need something to snack on to," he said with an evil grin. "Nah only kidding," he said when he saw the look on Bella's face.

"This little guy is Edward. He is your if you want him, every family needs a dog" the puppy looked up and the mention of his name then continued to explore the room.

"Oh Jasper can we please," she looked up at me smiling as the puppy began to lick her face.

"You will have to ask Charlie."

"Oh Edward don't," she giggled as he jumped over her again.

"What movies did you get?" I questioned Emmett.

"Pineapple Express, Harry Potter 4, and Batman," he sounded so proud about his lame movie choices.

"That's all?" Bella questioned. "Wait call Angela tell her to get more movies and cookie dough, ice cream, those little squishy lollies and lots of tomato sauce."

_**

* * *

**_

Okay I hope you liked it. I tried to make it a little longer. Please tell me what you think and review.


	38. Chapter 38

Okay so I have decided to jump forward a few weeks just because I think the story is dragging a little. Don't worry it is still the same story just hitting the Fast Forward for a bit.

* * *

Week 30

"Close your eyes," Jasper instructed he had been so excited this morning packing Charlie and I in the car telling us that he had a surprise.

"I will fall," I had been falling a lot as of late the weight from my stomach tended make me off balance and I ended up on the ground a lot.

"Close your eyes I will never let you fall," he wrapped his arms around my waist placing his head on my shoulder lightly kissing my neck. "Close your eyes."

"Edward come back here," Charlie yelled from somewhere to my side.

"What's he doing? Edward come back to mummy," I said almost tripping over but Jasper's firm arms kept me in place.

"He is fine, just keep walking forward," he whispered in my ear.

"Jasper this might be all romantic for you but I have to get back to work," Charlie grumbled.

"We are just waiting for Esme and Carlisle. Keep your eyes closed," he said as I started to open my eyes I just wanted to see where I was it was freaking me out.

"Can they hurry up I need to use the bathroom," I was literally crossing my legs trying to keep it all in.

"Edward get away from the car," Charlie yelled. "Why do I even bother he never listens to me anyway," since the day that Emmett had bought us Edward he hated it. Always muttering that the dog like everyone else never listens to him but deep down I knew that he loved Edward.

"I am guessing they are here," I heard Esme's little squeal and Carlisle greet Charlie followed by Charlie mutter something about how their hands are always so cold if he only knew the truth.

"You are going to have to close your eyes to," I heard Esme instruct Charlie who began to argue.

"We will not be moving until you have your eyes closed Chef Swan," she threatened.

"Dad I really got to pee, could you just close your eyes please." I tried to look in the direction his voice was coming but he could have been anywhere.

"This way," Jasper said taking my by the hand and started to lead me forward."Don't let me fall."

"I know that you will love this," I could hear Esme skipping beside us ever now and then she would laugh and let out a wave of excitement.

"Can I just ask a question," he paused I think he was waiting for an answer. "Now I have been wondering around the woods for ten minutes, Can I ask you why the hell didn't we park closer?"

"A couple more minutes Charlie," Jasper said sweetly kissing my neck.

"We are here!" Esme said excitedly clapping her hands together.

"Are you ready baby?" Jasper whispered into my ear.

"I am scared," I didn't know what was happening and even though I trusted Jasper to the end of the earth I was still scared of what was waiting for me when I opened my eyes.

"There is nothing to be scared of beautiful, stand here," he said taking me by my hips moving me into place.

"Open your eyes," he said. I didn't open my eyes straight away but I knew that my father said because I heard him begin to speak but someone stopped him.

"Open your eyes Bella," Charlie ordered.

I opened my eyes just a crack, I could see that we were still in the woods. After that I took the plunge and opened my eyes and there in front of me was a house. It was yellow with white trim with an amazing porch that stretched around the house.

"What's that?" all I could do was point.

"It is our house," Jasper said smiling and pointing at the letter box. A cute little white box with a little red flag and the word Whitlock written in big black letters.

"It is really ours?" it had an amazing garden with a little path that leads to the front door.

"All yours," Esme handed me an old brass key. "Why don't you go in and have a look around."

"Daddy, are you going to come in and have a look?"

"Nah I am just going to stay out here with the dog," he said looking around for Edward.

"Are you sure Charlie?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah yeah I am just gonna... Edward come here boy".

The house was the most amazing thing I had ever seen. The kitchen had different shades of green tiles with an island in the middle. There were pictures lined the hallways, Esme explained that no one will really look at the pictures to closely so she was able to put in a lot of the old pictures of Jasper life with the Cullen's.

The dining room had a giant mahogany table big enough to seat about ten people with the most beautiful chandler that I had ever seen.

Jasper had his own study with a giant desk every wall covered with books, our bedroom was amazing with an even bigger bed than the one we had now.

"This is what I really wanted you to see," Esme took me by the hand and lead me to a door.

"I thought you would like to help me decorate this room," she said opening the door. The room was empty with a window that took up the whole wall.

"We thought this could be Avery's room," Jasper said smiling.

"I get to decorate it?" it was all still so amazing it hadn't all sunk in.

"Of course you do. I remember when I got to decorate my boys room it was amazing," she smiled.

"No this is the most amazing thing, I love it ."

___________________

"What's wrong daddy?" he had just been standing in the back yard just watching Edward run back and forth.

"It's nothing Bells," he said without looking up.

"But you have your sad face on," I said hugging him.

"I have a sad face? I never knew that," he said taking my hand.

"You do it is the one you have on right now, with the little pout and sad eyes."

"I am going to be all alone again," he didn't look up at me.

"Oh daddy you are never going to be alone, Jasper and I are only a few minutes and believe me we will never leave you alone," I tried to get him to smile.

"Can I keep the dog?"He almost whispered.

"You can have Edward if you want," It was so cute I didn't think he liked him that much.

"We don't want to move yet," I hadn't told jasper but my final exams were coming up and I didn't want to have the stress of moving along with the stress of the exams I just wanted to stay where I was for the time being. It will only be a couple of months.

"That beautiful house, you don't want it?" he looked confused.

"No, I just want to stay where I am until I have finished school move in after graduation. Would that be okay?"

"As long as I get to visit whenever I want," he said smiling.

"You can move in with us if you want," I said hugging him again.

"Don't think Jasper would like that," he said laughing.

"I love you, Dad."

"Yep, Love you to Bell," it was a bit awkward but it needed to be said.

"I am going to go and study," I kissed his cheek lightly.

"Sure you are going to have to give me a tour of that house".

"Sure thing Dad."

* * *

Also I got the idea for the little cottage in the woods from Breaking Dawn it is not the same. I don't have my copy of BD with me so I just made up a whole other house. I am sorry I am not that good at describing but you will see a lot more of the house later. Hope you like it. Please review.


	39. Chapter 39

_**YAY! So today is my birthday and it has been pretty lame so far lol ( I just woke up) so to make it a better day I am giving you all a chapter. I got the twilight Box set and a night at the Jasper hotel OH yeah Melbourne is now the officially the coolest city in the WORLD because they have a hotel named Jasper. So I gotta go and pac,k hope you all like this one. **_

* * *

Week 32

"What ya doing mamma?" Jasper said as he jumped on the couch next to me.

"Applying to universities that have on line programs so I can stay home with Avery, I got you an application as well." I handed him an identical pile of papers.

"Already done it babe," he said switching on the TV.

"When?" He had never mentioned it to me.

"A couple months ago," He was still channel surfing. "Debbie from the office at Dartmouth said I was all but in."

"Why didn't we tell me your beautiful fiancé about this?" he finally stopped watching the TV and looked at me.

"You have never used that word before," a tiny smile was growing on his face.

"What word?" I was pretty sure that I had used all those words before.

"Fiancé," that one word sent shivers down my spine. I didn't realise that I had used that word.

"I wear the ring don't I," I held out my hand.

"This is the wrong hand Bella, an engagement ring is meant to be on the other hand," he pointed out.

Here I took the ring off and placed it on the hand he was holding.

"I think I am ready to tell everyone."

_________________

"Hey bel bel," he greeted me planting a cold kiss on the top of my head.

"Hello Emmett," I went back to studying.

"Did you hear I am getting Married?"

"Yeah you know who else is Jasper, you should talk to him about that," he joked.

"I might have to do that thanks."

"Doing anything important?" he questioned innocently.

"Studying for my biology exam, don't have much to do Jasper let me borrow all his notes from the last time he went through school," I held up a folder full of notes.

"Yeah the boy found paying attention in class a good distraction from the day dreams about eating the people around him." He seemed extremely different, somewhat distant.

"Can you do that in the car?" he was rearranging some of the papers I had all over the room.

"We are going on a road trip?"

"I need you to meet someone really special to me," it was weird he wasn't the Emmett I knew he was so serious. "It won't take long; we will be back Sunday night."

"As long as you help me with all this," I motioned to the piles of papers.

"Can you pack, I will get you some food" he said getting up and leaving.

"You leave Edward alone," I yelled after him.

__

"Wanna tell me where we are going?" We had passed through 3 states and we didn't show any signs of stopping yet, I really needed to pee and stretch my legs.

"We will be there in a little while," he said staring out the window.

"You know it would make us feel a whole lot better if you actually watched the road."

"You know I don't have to, but I will."

"Thank you."

"I want you to know something," he said after a long silence.

"Do I get to hear a secret?" I joked but he was still being serious Emmett.

"You will always be taken care of Bella, you will never," he stopped before he finished.

"What are you saying? I will never what?" I was a little scared.

"I will never let you die Bella."

"Everybody dies sometime," I know that I had the option not to but I didn't need to make that decision just yet.

"I will not let you die before your time Bella. I have something that will make sure that you're always breathing for your daughter."

"What are you talking about?" I was starting to get a little scared.

Emmet leaned over his cold lips lightly pressing against mine. Which made me feel more than uncomfortable.

"I love you Bella and I am never going to let anything happen to you."

"Emmett what's wrong?" I could feel that I was beginning to cry. It was like a speech that you give to someone you know is going to die; well I guess I am in some weird way and I think Emmett knew that.

"Nothing Bella, I just want you to know that you are safe." His hand reached over and took mine and we continued driving in silence.

_______

"We are here," he announced suddenly three hours later.

"And where is this?" I had fallen asleep and had no idea where we were.

"We are in Tennessee," he said getting out of the car rushing over to open my door.

"You drove me across the county. For what?" I was tired my feet hurt and I desperately needed to go the toilet, his charm wasn't working on me anymore.

"I told you I wanted you to meet someone," he said taking my hand.

"Who?" I wanted to hit him.

"I want you to meet my sister," he said leading me inside.

___________

"Mr McCarty it is so good to see you again," the perky women at the counter greeted us as we entered the room. "Louise asks about you often you are her favourite visitor."

"Is she awake? Emmett asked ignoring the women flirting with him, pushing out her chest and batting her eyes.

"Yes she is in her room, you can just go through if you would like."

"Emmett--- your sister," I was so shocked I was just blindly following him.

"No one else knows Bella not even Rose, it is really not allowed. I just needed you to meet her," he looked serious.

"You are very special to me Bella, just like my sister. I thought you would like to hear some stories about our mother."

"I would really like that," It had finally sunk in. He had driven me across the country to meet the only family that he had left. I was the only one that knew; I was special.

"Doesn't she question why you haven't aged?" I whispered.

"She has very old; she has good days and bad ones. Most of the time she doesn't remembered I died," he looked sad when he admitted this. This was a different side of Emmett that I had never seen before.

"This is it," he said pointing to the brown down with the number 42 on it.

"It is the best retirement home in Tennessee, when I found her she was alone in an apartment, living in her own filth. Her children had abandoned her; the world had forgotten she existed. I pay for everything she needs and visit once a month."

"You're amazing," I could feel tears running down my face.

"Don't cry Bells," he whipped the tears off my cheek quickly kissing me and then turning and entering the room.

____

"Who is there?" the room was dark and I couldn't quite tell where the voice was coming from.

"It is me, Emmett."

"Oh my Emmett, turn the light in and come and give me a hug." The voice ordered.

The room was suddenly filled with light looking around it looked more like an upscale hotel room rather than a retirement home. Emmett let go of my hand and moved across the room and embraced a little women that looked exactly like him.

"I have missed you so much Louise," he muttered.

"You are always so freezing," she playfully tapped him. "I have told you to get a jacket you are going to catch a cold, you never listen to me."

"My jacket is in the car Louise. I always listen to you," he sat down taking her hand in his and looking at her lovingly.

"You bought a friend," she said looking me up and down.

"This is my wife Rosalie, remember I told you about her," he walked over and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I maybe old my dear brother but I am not an idiot," she got up and walked over to us.

"Louise Fisk," she offered me her hand.

"Rosalie McCarty," it was the name that the lady at the front used. I just assumed it was the name her was using.

"You never mentioned she was pregnant," she said looking at Emmett.

"Surprise," he said smiling.

"Come and sit with me," she motioned for us to follow her.

"Am I going to have a new little niece or nephew?" she walked slowly to a big comfortable looking arm chair in the middle of the room.

"We are having a girl," Emmett said smiling sitting on the couch opposite Louise pulling me down beside him.

"Well this is a surprise, does she have a name?" she said.

"Avery."

"Mum?" she said the smile dropping from her face and stared off into the distance.

"Louise? Louise?" Emmett rushed over to her taking her hand.

"Emmett?" she stared at him touching his face.

"It is me Louise," he pushed a piece of hair behind her ear.

"No, Liar!" she shot up and pushed him away.

"You never came back; they said you died in the woods. You never came back."

"I came back Louise. Don't you remember I came back?"

"Look at me," she said rushing over to a mirror.  
"You look exactly the same as the day you left. You are a liar, you are a ghost. Leave now," She screamed.

"Louise please I am your brother, just forget about that please," he was frantic. He kept reaching his hand out to touch her but always pulled back before he could reach her.

"Liar!" she screamed again.

"Please," he said taking her hand.

"That was our mothers name right? Avery" in a second she had changed and a smile returned to her face.

"Yeah Louise that was our mothers name," he took her by the hand and lead her back to the couch.

"Have you told her about the time we all got in the car and just drove for days and days?"

"We ended up at this pizza shop in Chicago and then we turned around and drove back home," Emmett laughed his big goofy laugh.

"I missed you Emmett," he took his face in her hands.

"I missed you too Louise".

_____________

"If just asked I would have played along." Louise had fallen asleep Emmett had lovingly carried her bed and then we had left.

"I just wanted to give her a family that loves her. She has no one Bella we could be her family," if he could the big strong Emmett the rock to everyone around him would have cried. And that scared me.

"We will be her family Emmett," I said wrapping my arms around him.

**_

* * *

_**

I am sorry lol. I hope you liked it. Please review and make my birthday I am off to the Jasper enjoy.


	40. Chapter 40

**_Thank you all for you review of the last chapter. They really made my birthday ( I turned 21 YAY) it was a great day giant margaritas, a sombrero and a balloon named Mike made it a really cool birthday._**

* * *

"Wrong! Bella, we have been over and over this," Jasper groaned putting his head into his hands.

"You yelling at me isn't helping Jasper," I said throwing a book at him.

"I can't take this anymore. Fail if you want to but I am not helping anymore." He said storming off.

"I don't need your help anyway you stupid stupid--," but it really didn't matter anymore he was gone. The truth was I desperately needed his help my final English exam was tomorrow and at this very moment I think I would miss spell my name. I wanted to scream.

Then Avery kicked and it was like she was telling me that everything would be okay I felt a wave of calm come over me and I started to remember everything I needed to. She was going to be just like her father, great now I have to apologise.

"Jasper, I bought you Pringles," I tried to give him my best flirty face but I was always bad at it.

"I didn't mean to yell. I don't want you to fail," he said pulling me towards him. It was getting harder and harder to wrap my arms around him with Avery getting in the way.

"Are you still mad at me for going off with Emmett?"

"You didn't tell me you were going," he put up one of his fingers. "You won't tell me where you went," he put up another finger. "My brother is a vampire you could have been killed," he held his third and final finger. He had resisted this list to me a million times since we had gotten back and I had an excuse for all three.

"One I thought that your stupid brother would have told you we were going," I reached over and pushed down one of his fingers. "Two I promised Emmett," I eliminated another one of his fingers.

"Three this was extremely important to your bother, he told me a secret and I promised that I wouldn't tell anyone. Do you want me to break that promise?"

"No but I don't know why he told you," Jasper muttered walking out of the room and it all clicked.

"That's why you are mad at me," he I called waddling after him. "You are just pissed because Emmett took me and not you."  
"I have been his brother and best friend for over 50 years and he has known for what 2 years and he tells you his darkest secret," he said helping me down the stairs.

"I guess he likes me more," I joked but he didn't seem to think it was funny.

"Why don't you just ask him? I am sure if you tell him that you love him and want to know he will be happy to tell you."

"I am not telling Emmett I love him, with him wanting to eat me I would be afraid that he would jump me," he said shuttering.

"Oh baby, Emmett just thinks you are taste. Judging by the way he looks at women you have nothing to worry about," I said smiling.

"He better not be looking at you like that, I will have to kill him," I loved it when he was all over protective.

"Oh did I tell you," I took both his hands and placed them on my giant stomach.

"Avery calmed me before, one minute I was so angry and she kicked and it was like a blanket of calm just passed over me," I thought it was good news.

"She can't-- I was never able to when I was alive. So she is going to be a normal girl Bella. Not a freak."

"Jasper, you were never a freak," I said kissing him.

"I was never sure which emotions were mine and which were someone else, I just want her to be sure about what she is feeling," he said gentle pushing me against the wall and kissing me.

"hmmm, I love it when you kiss me," I groaned as his hands made their way down my body.

"Shouldn't you be studying?" Charlie said when he opened the front door and found Jaspers hands in some very bad places.

"We were just taking a break Charlie," Jasper said slowly moving her hands.

"Well get back to it," he said moving past us calling Edward who came running ears flapping to greet him.

________

"Wow Bella your huge," Mike said sitting down next to me. I had been trying to get on my feet for the last 5 minutes but it wasn't working.

"Thanks Mike that makes me feel much better," I glared at him.

"Did you hear we are planning a little summer holiday are you and Jasper coming?"

"When is it?" Jessica and Lauren past us their noses buried in their books.

"We are leaving on the 10th," He pulled his book out of his bag and began to flip through it.

"It is the 10th tomorrow Mike."

"10th of next month," he said smiling.

"I am due on the 8th," I got out my book not because I needed to revise but I felt left out everyone was frantically trying to get in some last minute studying.

"So you will be rid of the bump," he said smiling.

"Yeah but then there is the whole baby to deal with," I joked.

"I am sorry my brain is so filled with quotes from Shakespeare and the meaning random words that I will never use after today," he said smiling.

"I forgot how to spell my name yesterday if it makes you feel any better."

"Wow Bella you're huge," we were joined by Eric and Angela.

"Eric she is having a baby."

"It is alright Angela I am huge, I can't even get up by myself," I said holding out my hands.

"Are you ready?" she asked helping me to my feet.

"Yeah it is a little; Jasper has been helping me but apparently being pregnant makes you forgetful," she took me by the hand and led me into the gym.

"One more to go," Mike reminded us.

________________________

"Human ," Emmett arrived a little late but he was always late.

"Asshole," I went back to reading the menu.

"Someone's a little cranky," he joked. I was just going to get it out.

"Bella is going to be my wife—."

"I know that didn't you get the card I sent, damn postal service," I hated when people interrupted me.

"Shut up Emmett! I am talking, you are going to sit there and listen to what I am going to say," I snapped.

"Okay," he said quietly.

"Bella is going to be my wife and I do keep secrets from my wife. You are forcing her to keep something from me and it is not fair," he was just staring at me.

"Come with me," he stood and left the restaurant.

He was gone when I got outside so I headed for my car, when I felt someone grab me and push me against a wall.

"You do not get to tell me what is fair and what is not Jasper Whitlock," he had me by the throat holding me off the ground.

"You have a beautiful girl friend that would do anything for you. You are having a baby; you're going to be a father. That is everything I want and you think you can sit and tell me what you think is fair."

"Sorry," I managed to get out.

"Good," he said dropping me. "Come with me."

---

"I took Bella to visit my sister," I was sitting in my car and Emmett was driving. I had no idea where we were going.

"Is that where we are going? I get to meet your sister," then what he said sunk in.

"Wait your sister! That is not allowed, you can't-- if she told somebody—Voulturi—Bella – Rose," I was having a hard time formulating a thought.

"Think before you speak, Jasper."

"You are an idiot!" at least I got it out.

"My sister is very old Jasper no one would believe her if she said anything."

"I am all she has left, you can't tell anyone."

"I won't," even though he didn't tell me I was his brother and he was my best friend.

"So this is where you are taking me to meet your sister?"

"No, I was able to pass Bella off as my wife, but explaining you will be a little more difficult," he had opened all the windows I think my scent was getting a bit too much for him.

"So you're taking me into the woods to kill me," it was possible.

"You are an idiot," he laughed. "I have more than one secret Jas."

"What was the name of the man that changed you?" wired question.

"Daniel."

"Daniel, I have been calling him Tim, he is not much of a talker." He had stopped the car in the middle if the woods maybe he was going to kill me.

"Where are we?" he had gotten out of the car but I wanted to wait.

"In the 50's there was a secret military operation in these woods, integrating cold war prisoners testing weapons and what not," he opened the door for me.

"You were secretly in the army?" I was so confused.

"No, there is an underground bunker," he walked over to a tree and opened a hatch.

"Come on." He said disappearing. "Are you coming Whitlock?"

I didn't want to go down there, he called me again. Emmett would never kill you, Emmett would never bite you.

"I am not going to bite you, get down here!"

___________

"How did you know about this place?" To my surprise the place was very well lit. The corridors were lined with old electrical equipment and there was a faint smell of mould.

"How did you get this place?" the feeling that he was going to kill me had subsided a little but there was still something wrong with the situation.

"I bought it off the army," Emmett said turning down another hallway.

"You can't just buy secret military bunkers," at least I you couldn't in the places that I shopped.

"You can buy anything for the right price my dear brother," he said smiling.

"Okay so if you are not going to kill me, then why are we down here?"

"Rose will never be happy with me; she will always hate me a little inside because I can't give her a baby."

"She never hated you Emmett," I would know he is just being all self conscience he never believed that he was good enough to be with he.

"Don't give me that bull shit Jasper, I know" he said turning another corner.

"So what is the one thing that I can give her that will make her happy," he had stopped in front of a door.

"You haven't kidnapped a poor child have you?" I was half joking half not.

"I am not that stupid," he said opening the door. It lead into what looked like a waiting room, one wall was nothing but glass that gave a clear view of an open room.

"I believe you two know each other."

_**

* * *

**_

There i hope you like it, please review and tell me what you think.


	41. Chapter 41

_****_

Here is the next chapter I hope you like it.

* * *

"You," the man threw himself at the glass that separated the rooms. It was him the man that changed me he gave me a new life, I did think of him often.

"Now Tim calm down," Emmett said laughing. "Or should I call you Daniel."

"I should have killed you when I had the chance," he hissed.

"We are all going to be friends here," Emmett stepped in front of me as he started to bang on the glass.

"You are not my friend tricking me and then locking me down here. Feeding me nothing but animals," he ran at the wall again.

"Some people like the taste of animals. Thank you" Emmett snapped.

"How long has he been down here?" I whispered.

Emmett stood there in silence.

"Yes, how long have I been down here?" he joined me in staring at Emmett.

"It has been about 10-11 months. It took some time to gain his trust," he said smiling. "The only reason I go him down here is I told him he could eat you. Apparently I'm not the only not the only one that thinks you are tasty."

"The moment the Cullen's came into my life everything went bad. All I want to do is kill you."

"You didn't make my life a bowl of cherries either mister," I snapped back.

"You stole my dinner. I had been waiting to eat that girl for months and when she finally does die you have to ruin it."

"I lost my wife," I got right up to the glass.

"Your stupid boyfriend has had my locked in the basement for nearly a year," I guess that he had won this fight.

"He is my brother and I think we need to talk in private," I said leaving hoping Emmett would follow.

"If you wanted to make out all you had to do was ask," he yelled after us.

"Why?" it was all I could get out.

"I can still hear you," he yelled from his cell.

"All she wants to be is a mother and I'm going to give her a chance to be one and then I am going to kill him," he said calmly.

"She can't do it without you," I couldn't even contemplate how he could even think of doing something like that.

"Don't stand there and tell that she can't do it without me because she can do so much better than me," he had been over that a million times in his head I could tell.

" and I love her enough to give it to her. All I want to do is see her happy."

" So for her to be happy you have to be miserable?" and he would be Rosalie was the only reason he had accepted being a vampire so well, because he got to spend forever with her.

"I will always be happy with the time that I have spent with her and I have forever to find another angel," he said making his way out.

"You found someone else how hard can it be," he said laughing.

"She is never going to let you," I knew Rose and it was never going to let it happen.

"We'll see," he said smugly.

"Yeah we will," I was so going to win this one.

"Are we going to just leave him down here?" Emmett had led me to the exit.

"Yeah he is fine I bought him a dear yesterday he will be fine for a week."

____________

"He changed everything; it never used to be like this, no hidden army bunkers. No secrets," Emmett held the door open for me.

"Sometimes you need to keep secrets Jasper."

"We never kept secrets before" with Edward it was never possible.

"Some of us were just better at keeping secrets than others."

"When are you going to tell her?" If he was so ready to give up his life I wanted to know when I should be ready to pick up the pieces.

"I am going to wait for the right time," he said sounding unsure.

"I knew it, you don't want to lose her and I have a solution for that," I said smiling.

"No! Not going to happen."

"I am human and I am loving it. Sex is so much better," I knew that he would care about that.

"Really, I would have thought it was all squishy and messy," he screwed up his face.  
"Sometimes but Bella is so soft, bendy and her lips, her tongue. She can do an amazing thing with fingers." I let out a groan.

"Do you want me to leave you alone with your thoughts," we had stopped at a traffic lights and it wasn't only Emmett that was staring at me.

"It is amazing all I can say," I sunk further into the car seat trying to hide.

"I can see that," he had a big goofy grin on his face looking me up and down.

"Just drive Emmett, please."

--------------------

"Where have you been?" Bella slowly made her way over to me; wrapping her arms as far as she could around my neck kissing me.

"It is a secret," I whispered.

"Okay, I can accept that" she said smiling.

"How was your exam?"

"It was good. I remembered how to spell my name," she said smiling proudly.

"Well I am glad it went well," I leaned down and kissed her neck.

"One more to go and then we get to move into our house," she said letting out a little squeal.

"Come and help me pick out colours for Avery's room."

"Hi baby," Esme was sitting in the living room surrounded by a sea of colour swatches and wall paper samples.

"We were thinking green and yellow" Esme said holding up two colours.

"What ever happened to pink?" I said wrapping my arms around Bella.

"No," Esme said. "Pink is so boring so unoriginal, my grandchild is unique she is not going to have a boring pink room."

"I asked the same question," Bella giggled.

"I didn't know it was such a stupid question," after the day I had seeing Emmett struggling with the decision that was going to change his life forever. I was happy that I didn't have a choice in the matter because if I was given a choice to become human again I would have never done it. With my arms wrapped around Bella looking at her beautiful face and feeling my daughter move within her there was no other place I would rather be.

"Show him the pictures," Bella said smiling.

"Here," Esme passed me a picture. It was of Avery's room there were dark green and light green vertical stripes on the walls with her name spelt out in big yellow on one of the wall. The other picture had yellow walls with big light green spot all over the walls with the same letters spelt out on the wall but this time in the same light green to match the spots.

"Are we afraid we are going to forget her name?" I had meant it as a joke but apparently it didn't come out like that.

"I like that!" Bella reached over and snatched the drawings out of my hand.

"Sorry, I like the spotty room if it makes it better." Once I said that she jumped on me.

"I like that one to," she said smiling.

"Yay all we need to do is go shopping. Maybe I will ring Alice she is the only Cullen I haven't seen." She said jumping up.

"Alice is away sweetie and we don't have a way to reach her," Esme stepped in.

"We will go with you though," I said hugging her. She still didn't know about Alice and I felt bad that I had to keep her from seeing her because she wanted to kill me.

"Okay," I knew that we weren't what she wanted but I was just protesting her.

_**

* * *

**_

YAY! I hope you like this chapter. I have finally decided what is going to happen when Bella goes into labour. I think this story has about 5 chapters to go, but don't worry I have the first chapter of part two already done. There is a HUGE twist that I hope you will like. Please review.


	42. Chapter 42

_**I hope you like this one, please review.**_

* * *

BPOV

"You okay?" Jasper asked. Today was the day we were going to buy things for my baby, My Avery. Of course we already had a few things for her some clothing and toys but we still needed a lot more. Charlie and Emmett are in charge of painting her room (with Rose supervising of course) and Esme, Jasper and I were off to buy everything that is needed. All I wanted to do was be alone, to crawl up in bed all alone.

"I'm fine, I just don't get this problem I wanted to understand it before we left," I slid, the book over to him hoping that he would just tell me the answer.

"That's a tough one." Jasper said looking over the problem then handing me back the book. "Why don't you leave it and come back to it tonight."

"How about you just tell me how to solve the problem and we go," I said smiling.

"You have to work it out I am not going to be in your exam, telling you all the answers," he flashed me a sarcastic smile. We had been very snippy with each other over the last couple of days; thanks to a lack of sleep with all the stress associated with moving, a baby and my final exam there was no time for a full night's sleep.

"Or you could just tell me," I didn't see why he couldn't just give me a push in the right direction.

"Okay, if you still can't solve it when we come back I will tell you the answer," damn him for being so rational and logical.

"Fine, but I need to pee before we go," I said as he helped me up. All the new born babies I had seen were so tiny but I was huge there was a slight possibility that I'm going to give birth to an elephant. It was getting hard to get up by myself and when I lie down it is just like a turtle stuck on their back unable to get up.

----

"Does she really need designer clothing?" Esme was holing up a Chanel, or Gucci t-shirt, we couldn't afford half of what was in the store. Well I couldn't afford anything in the store.

"But it is so cute let me buy it for her," Esme said smiling.

"But I am pretty sure that she won't know that it is designer shirt," I knew that I was being a bitch but I couldn't stop myself.

"I just wanted to do something nice," she said looking sad.

"That doesn't mean you have to spend $100 on a baby shirt," I said crossing my arms.

"I am not going to get it then," she said sweetly putting it back in the shelf.

"Bella I think we need to talk," Jasper said taking me by the arm and leading me to behind the cribs.

"Stop being a bitch, you may not care about this but she does," he was angrily pointing his finger.

"No, I get to be a bitch I have been uncomfortable for the last 5 months, she is constantly moving, my feet hurt and I need to go to the bathroom again. I am going to be the one that has to push her out and I think that gives me the right to decide what she is going to wear," I said storming out of the store and away from him.

I had hoped that it would have been Jasper that came after me I didn't want to look at Esme after I had been such a bitch.

"Bella, sweetie," Esme wrapped her cold arms around me. "Tell me what is wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong," this is the point that I would have gotten up and walked away from her but standing and walking were becoming difficult.

"Everyone goes through this Bella, I did but my husband wasn't as understanding as Jasper." She left it there within the long awkward silence I realised that I had been such a bitch I was going to be a mother I was going to have a baby of my own. Esme had once had this and she had lost it all and had tried to kill herself when her son died.

"My parent forced me to marry I didn't love the man and he hated me. Only using me for sex; he was a violent man losing his temper and blame it all on me. World war one saved me, as cowardly and as pig headed as he was he went to war and I was free. Every night I prayed as hard as I could that he would die, but he was a lucky one everyone congratulated me that he made it through but all I wanted to do was scream." I felt like a child getting a lecture I was feeling ungrateful for my family and she was trying to make me feel guilty. It was working.

"A few months after he returned I found out that I was pregnant," she placed he hands on my stomach. "My baby my boy gave me the courage to leave him, I packed up all my things and snuck away during the night."

"You went through this all alone?" I couldn't have imagined doing any of this without Jasper.

"I had my boy; he was sort of like Jasper every time I was feeling sad or alone he would move and I knew that everything would be okay," she said smiling sweetly.

"Avery did that the other day. What was his name?" I probably knew it but I was having such a hard time remembering.

"Jackson, he died of a lung infection five days after he was born," she said sobbing.

"I am so sorry Esme," I wrapped my arms around her. "I know that I am being a bitch but I don't think I will be able to handle this; God I don't even like children."

"It is different when it is your own; when she looks at you for the first time you know that you are her entire world. Believe me the first time you hold her there is nothing you will not do to protect her."

"Shouldn't I love her now, all I want to do is get her out so sleep on my stomach," Esme started to laugh.

"I am going to be a bad mother and you are laughing at me," she stopped instantly.

"You are not going to be a bad mother, baby" she said giggling again.

"I have never met a baby that liked me they all cried or pooped," it was the same child both time but that kid hated me.

"Bella you have no idea the bond that she will have with you when she is born. You are her everything like my children are mine, like you are your mothers," she said hugging me.

"Are you two done because I am getting weird looks standing all alone in the middle of a baby store all alone," Jasper said approaching us.

"I think we are," Esme said looking at me. I was going to be Avery's world she was going to look up to me for everything but as long as she loved me apparently I could do it all.

"Let's go shopping."

-----

We bought a million things, hundreds of pairs of socks tiny dresses and shirts, jeans. My baby had jeans, the cutest converse shoes you have ever seen, bears. A lift time supply of nappies and dummies, cd's that were meant to help the baby sleep. I feel in love with the most amazing crib, if I was a baby it is where I would want to sleep so my baby had to have it. Story books, changing table, breast pump (the thought of using it made me a little uncomfortable), a baby book that you got to fill in with all her important milestones.

Jaspers car was filled with baby things all ready to get into her new room.

"Here let me help you with that," Charlie took boxes off Esme being the gentle man he is however if he only knew that she could of carried the car up stairs without breaking a sweat.

"Did you buy enough? I don't think the room is big enough to fit all this crap" Emmett commented as he came back for his third trip.

"These are my daughter's things, none of it is crap," Jasper commented.

"I think some of it is crap dear brother. Like this what the hell is this?" he said holding up a box.

"It warms the nappy wipes," Esme said walking past carrying a mountain worth of stuff.

"And this?"

"That's a breast pump," Emmett looked disgusted. "My mother had six children and she didn't have pumps or warmers," he muttered as he walked away.

"I am going to go and try out our new bed, I am really tired," I told Jasper.

"You're not going to help us unpack all this," he questioned.

"I am just so tired," I said pouting. "Make sure they don't mess it all up."

"I love you," he called after me for the first time I didn't say it back.

_**

* * *

**_

I hope you like it, I didn't really feel this chapter but I tried my best. One more and Bella will go into labour I am really looking forward to writing that chapter I have all these idea swirling around in my head. Please review.


	43. Chapter 43

**_Okay again people I from Australia, so we have different names for different things down here ummm nappies are diapers and a dummy is the thing the baby sucks on to stop it from crying. I have no idea what you call them. Hope you like._**

* * *

JPOV

"I am free!" Bella threw her arms around me. "No more getting up early."

"No more assignments," Angela rang in.

"No more school," they both exclaimed I never felt like that when school ended it was just another time when we had to find somewhere else to live and I had to come up with another back story , fabricate the documents and get use to the smell of a whole different set of people.

"You're not happy for us?" she said string at me.

"Of course I am happy for you," I said smiling.

"Why can't you just be happy for me," she looked like she was going to cry.

"I am happy for you baby. I love you," she look disgusted when I said it.

"Face it Jasper you never really loved me," she said staring at me. There was no doubt in her eyes when she said it either. "I was just the closest thing you could find to Alice when she kicked you out." It came out of nowhere, I had done.

"I left her for you I gave up the only thing that ever loved me for you. Now we are talking about it please Bella do you even think you would have looked at me twice if Edward hadn't left you in such a pathetic state," I yelled back at her. Charlie had told me that Bella was uncomfortable and upset and I should just let her vent. Apparently I couldn't do that.

"Did you just call me pathetic?"

"Hey guys maybe we should take this inside," Angela quietly interrupted.

"What else do you call latching on to the nearest thing that reminds you of Edward Cullen?"

"You are nothing like Edward; do you want to talk about who was pathetic. Oh there is a pounding in my chest, I keep blacking out and I can't catch anything to eat," she snapped.

"You two need to stop that," Angela said pulling us apart.

"You two love each other now both of you get over yourself and make up," she ordered.

"Just take me home" Bella said climbing into the car slamming the door.

"What did I do?" I asked Angela.

"Nothing," she said giving me a sad look and patting me on the shoulder. "But after that you are going to have a lot of explaining to be."

___

"Hey Bella, How did you do?" Charlie cheerful asked as we came inside. She just stared at him for a moment and then began to climb the stairs.

"That well huh," he looked at me for some answers.

"I wouldn't know she attacked me as soon as she got out. Apparently I'm an ass," I slumped down on the couch.

"As long as you just let her do it," he tried to comfort me. "As long as you didn't retaliate she will forgive you."

I just sat there in silence I was so stupid.

"You didn't, we talked about this Jasper. She is tired you just should have stood there and took it." He looked so disappointed in me.

"She attacked me."

"I love you like a son but if I go up there and as tell me to get rid of you," he wouldn't look at me. "You will have to leave."

____________

EmPOV

"Where are you taking me?" Rose said smiling running her finger up and down my neck.

"It is a surprise," I said leaning over and kissing her.

"Why couldn't we run, I love to run. Feel the wind in my hair," she said running her fingers through mine.

"I know that but I don't think we will have much energy for running once I am done with you," I gave her a wicked grin.

"I like the sound of that," she said wrapping her arms around my shoulder and kissing me neck. I closed my eyes for a moment this may be the last time that I would have an angle kissing me, the last time my angel would love me.

"We are here," I forced myself to smile.

"You know I don't like making love in the woods, it's too dirty," she said licking her lips.

"I know there is an underground bunker," I got out of the car quickly running around and opening her door.

"You are such a gentleman," She wrapped her arms around me lightly teasing me lightly running her lips across my chin.

"This way," I took her to the hand and lead her to the hatch.

"This is my surprise you got me an underground bunker," she said giving me a weird look.

"Hey missy, it is an abandoned military bunker," I corrected her before I jumped down into the darkness. For a moment I was alone, this is what it is going to be like once today was over every moment I was going to be standing in the dark.

"You are such a good husband, I think I am the only girl that gets a secret military bunker for her anniversary."

"Only the best for my girl," I took her into my arms I ran my hands up and down her she arched her back and let out a moan.

She bit her lip and began to look around; I knew exactly what she was thinking.

"No, Rosie this isn't your only present," I laughed.

"Good cause I was going to be a little upset," she joked playfully pushing me.

"This way," I said taking her hand and beginning down the corridor.

__

"Here," I stopped in front of the door turning to face her. She had the most brilliant smile on her face she always like getting new things.

"I like spending time with you," she said kissing me. "Just us we don't get to do it often it is my favourite time in the world."

"I love you Rose," I took her into my arms one last time.

RPOV

"I love you to, Emmett. What's wrong?" He was acting weird well weirder than he usually was.

"I just want you to know that you are my life I would be nothing without you," he said smiling; my favourite smile.

"Baby, you are my world to. Now move out of the way and let me see my present," I said slipping past him. It was an empty room with big glass window, the air inside was stale like it had been closed up for weeks.

"I am not an animal, Cullen ," an un familiar voice echoed through the room.

"Emmett," I looked at him for answers.

"Rosie baby this is Daniel. Daniel this is my wife Rosalie," he calmly introduced us.

"Emmett," I was getting scared the man's eyes were as black as night judging from the smell and the bodies of dead animals lying in the room said that he had been down here for a while. He had kept this from me.

"Don't look so sad baby, I am giving you everything you wanted," he whispered in my ear.

"What going on? Why did you bring me here?" I trusted Emmett to the end of the world but I was scared, the way the man was looking at me.

"I do it to her and her only and you let me free," both of them were ignoring me. I hated being ignored.

"Free as a bird Danny boy, but if I ever see you again--."

"I know, I know you will kill me," the man on the other finished Emmett sentence.

"I am scared," I took Emmett by the arm leading him towards the door.  
"Don't be scared my beautiful wife," he said playing with me hair.

"This is Daniel," he said again.

"I know that!" I yelled pushing him into the wall, but he just smiled.

"I love it when you get all rough," he tried to kiss me.

"Tell me what is going on here. Do not tell me his name again," I threatened.

"This is the man that changed Jasper," the words had to sink in and I slowly let him go.

"What?" he took me into his arms.

"You have wished for it since the day you realised what you had become. You can have your baby."

"We," I corrected him. "We can have your baby."

"No," interrupted our moment by Daniel. "One of you that was the deal. I make Rosalie here all rosy and you let me go," he yelled.

"No," he wanted me to do it all alone; all this he was acting so weird he was saying goodbye. Fucking Bastard.

"Bastard!" I punched him. "No! I am not going this without you," I wanted to rip you to pieces.

"You will find someone else," he said it with such conviction. "You will find someone better than me."

"There is no one better than you, Emmett," I was so angry, so scared. I had prayed for this for years and years and year, but I had never ever thought that it was actually happen. That I would have an option, I never thought that I would say no.

"Come on," he took me by the arm and began to lead me to the door.

"I am not doing it without you," I pulled away from him. I could never imagine doing it without him, I might want a baby but never in a million years was I ever going to give up mu husband.

"You don't have a choice Rosie, just one touch." He pulled me even closer to the door.

"I am not doing this without you." I pulled away from him and headed for the surface.

* * *

_**Okay lol I completely forgot the poor guy locked in the bunker, I hope you liked it and I hope you think Rosalie's reaction was fitting. Please review.**_


	44. Chapter 44

_**Okay it I am sorry it has taken me so long to write this chapter but I have been doing overnight all week, and sleeping through the day. Plus it has been unnaturally hot 40 degree Celsius everyday, which is like boiling point. Well not really but I felt like I was boiling. So I hope you like this one. **_

* * *

Bella was the only one that I could talk to I couldn't even think about Emmett, That stupid childish idiot. Idiot!

After I left him I couldn't handle it when I reached the surface I broke down into uncontrollable sobs they shook my whole body; I was unable to move for what felt like hours. When I was finally able to think to move it was dark, how could he do that to me? The thought of what he wanted me to do filled me with anger. Emmett was my world before I found him everything had been black and white full of anger and loathing of what I was; but when I found him the first time he looked at me there was colour I didn't mind that my heart didn't beat, that my skin was stone cold as long as I had him .

I got lost, it is impossible vampire have a built in GPS but I got lost. When I arrived at Bella's the window was shut, the last thing I needed was to face anyone other than Bella. But I knocked and Jasper answered, Great!

"Hello sister," he said not looking me in the eye, he looked like I felt. "I tried to ring you, Can you talk to Bella she--"

"I have no time for your stupid human problems Jasper; I have enough of me own." I said pushing past him and running up the stairs.

"Rosalie," Bella launched herself at me and began to blubber something. It was mine turn to vent I needed someone to listen.

"He was keeping a secret from me. We don't keep secrets from each other it isn't what we do," Bella had let go of me and moved back to the bed. It was the only thing left in the room; the rest was packeted into boxes with Bella and Jasper written on them.

"I said I didn't love him," she thought that her situation was worse than mine, if we were going to play this game I was going to win.

"Emmett doesn't want to be with me anymore," Try and beat that my little human friend.

"I told him the he was nothing compared to Edward. How the hell am I going to talk my way out of that one?" she looked at me.

"Emmett found the man that changed Jasper, hid him in an underground bunker." She just looked at me with her mouth open, I guess I won.

"That's great Rose," she said smiling.

"No it's not," she looked shocked, she didn't get it.

"It's everything you wanted; you two can have a baby. Oh you can have a boy and he can marry Avery, that would be so cute." The smile dropped from her face when she saw my reaction.

"I am guessing from that face it is not good," she said correcting herself.

"He wanted me to do it without him; he said that I could find someone better than him. There is no one better than him," I started to sob uncontrollable again. Bella tried to comfort me rubbing her warm hand up and down my back.

"He is an idiot to think that I can just forget all the time we spent together," I walked over and punched a hole in one of the boxes.

"I think it is just the Cullen men they are all idiots," she crossed her arms.

"Exactly I mean the only one that is showing that he has an ounce of brains is Edward," he didn't have to take care of Alice but he was doing it for the family, for Bella.

"What is Edward doing?" I guess he didn't know what it is with this family keeping secrets.

"He is taking care of Alice," I guess if she didn't know what Edward was doing she wouldn't know that Alice was trying the hardest to kill Jasper.

"What's wrong with Alice?" she looked concerned.

"She is having a hard time dealing with life without Jasper," I was lying now I was keeping a secret what has happened to us. We used to only keep secrets from the outside world but we shared everything with our family things have changed.

"Well I think after today she is going to get him back," she always went for the worst scenario. "I mean Jasper is nothing like Edward he is so much better, God why did I have to be so stupid?"

"You should go and talk to him," I moved over it was my turn to try and comfort her.

"You should go and talk to Emmett," she looked up her eyes blood shot.

"I will send Jasper up here when I go to talk to Emmett," she was right we both had a lot to work out.

____

Jasper and Bella

"You wanted to-- Rose said you wanted to talk to me," Jasper said appearing in the door. He leaned up against the frame he was absolutely perfect but he wouldn't look at me.

"About before," I was so ashamed about what I said before that I couldn't look at him either. He slowly moved over to the bed, running his hands through my hair brushing then his fingers moved down my cheek. He stared at my lips I wanted him to kiss me, lean in so I could feel his soft lips against mine but he just moved traced around them with his fingers.

"Why do we always fight?" he said smiling.

"We are only human," I answered this caused him to laugh such a beautiful laugh.

"She is going to come in three weeks are you excited," he placed him hand on my stomach.

"I'm scared," worry flashed across his face.

"What are you scared of? Giving birth?" his fingers walked across the top of my stomach. I could feel Avery move with him. She loved him already.

"Of course I am scared of giving birth, do you know what I have to do?" he smiled.  
"I will be there the whole time holding your hand," he said taking my hand in his.

"I am afraid that -- that she isn't going to have a father, that we will never be a real family." I couldn't look at him.

"She will always have her father, but what you said before when we were fighting."

"I don't mean a word of it," I pleaded. I really didn't Jasper Whitlock was my everything but I just couldn't say it. At this moment when he was sitting in front of me his eyes pleading for me to say it I couldn't.

"We both meant a little of what we said before Bella," he took my hand again squeezed it tightly.

"I didn't, I didn't," I muttered over and over again.

"We need to be a family," I tried to get up, I tried to move away from him but he held me down.

"I will stay with you forever baby, but right now I we need to take a break," he said standing.

"No please don't leave me Jasper please," I clung to him.

"I will stay with you forever but at this moment it is only for Avery."

He reached down taking my face in his strong hands, I tried to get away but he held me in place. His lips brushed softly against mine and then he kissed me for the last time.

----------------

_**Emmett and Rosalie **_

I knew exactly where to find him he was predictable or I knew him to well.

"I only wanted to make your dreams come true," he whispers when he saw me approaching. He was sitting on the opening to the bunker leaning up against a tree.

"You are an idiot," I kicked him square in the chest the tree he was leaning to splinter into a million pieces. He broke my shoes my new sexy shoes I bought just for our special day, but just like the shoes we are broken forever.

Emmett just laid there stunned for a second I don't think he expected it. Before he could get up I straddled his waist pinning him to the ground.

"I knew you like it rough Rosie but you could give a man some warning," he couldn't stop being an idiot for one tiny moment.

"Shut up Emmett!" I yelled punching the ground beside his head.

"Okay baby, Rosie. Whatever you want," he slowly raised his hands.

I climbed off him and clasped against the nearest tree and the sobbing began again, I had never missed being able to cry. I never really found the need to but all I wanted was for tears to roll down my cheek.

"Oh my beautiful, baby" Emmett moved next to me pulling me into his chest.

"No, no," I pushed him away. "I'm mad at you," some part of me wanted to put more distance between us but the other half wanted to crush against him to have him hold me.

"I don't get why you are mad," he raised his voice at me. How dare he!

"You don't get why I am mad. Are you an idiot?!" I was screaming.

"Remember the first time we got married?" I had calmed down a little; at least I had stopped shaking.

"Of course I do, I will never forget it," he tried to get closer to me but I couldn't let that happen.

"You told me that no matter what you would always, always stay with me. You promised me Emmett."

"I know I did," he looked me straight in the eye. "But I also promised you that there was nothing I wouldn't do to make you happy."

"Losing you will never make me happy," I snapped.

"When you hold your baby in your arms, and you have everything you ever wanted then you will thank me," he placed his shoulders on my arms and ran them lightly down my arms.

"I will have everything I ever wanted when I am holding your baby in my arms," I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"You can do so much better than me," he stared kissing my neck.

"No I can't, who else would put up with me and all my mood swings, Emmett. The only reason people can stand to be around me is because of you," I kissed him lightly on the lips.

"I would have been miserable without you," he let out a little chuckle I knew that I had won. I was going to get to spend my life with the man I loved.

"I'm not ready to be human just yet," he paused kissing my neck. "Can I have one year? One year like this and I will grow old with you Rosalie Cullen."

"I will wait a million years if I get to spend them you," I smiled as Emmett pretended to gag.

"We sound like a bad weekday movie," he pulled me closer to him.

"Well I think this is the part where the big rugged handsome gentleman, kisses the leading lady," I moved closer to him pressing my body against him.

"Now where would I find a leading lady?" he asked knowing that it would get a reaction out of me.

"Just kiss me idiot," I grabbed his collar and our lips crashed against mine.

__

BPOV

It had been a week, I hadn't seen Jasper in a week and it killed me.

Every day he called and we had an awkward conversation, it was never awkward between us not even after he tried to kill me.

"Bella come on we are going to be late," I heard Charlie yell from down stares but I just couldn't not without jasper but he hated me. He really hated me.

"Bella, honey." Charlie had moved up the stairs and lightly tapped on my door. "Jasper will come today, you do know that?"

"Really?" there was no doubt in my mind that he would never show up today.

"Of course he will, now are you ready we are going to be late," there was a part of me the thought that he was lying to just hurry me up.

This was meant to be my graduation I was meant to by surround by people who love who are happy that I had made it to the end of school. The only person that I wanted was Jasper and I had been an over sensitive arrogant ass and had driven him away. _I will stay with you forever but only for Avery_ I will never get him back now.

Charlie helped me down the stairs the door already opened, Charlie froze looking around.

"What's wrong Dad?"

"I didn't leave that open," he whispered his hand moving for his gun.

"Sorry I did," A familiar voice said from behind us.

"Alice."

_**

* * *

**_

Please review I love it when my in box is filled with yummy reviews.


	45. Chapter 45

**_=D I hope hope you like the last chapter this. One of my amazing little reviewers (I love you all!) said that it was a little hard to tell who's POV the story is story. So I have made sure to clearly make them in this chapter. I hope it is better and I all hope you enjoy it. Because the next chapter is going to be the last._**

**_

* * *

_**

One week earlier

Edward and Alice

APOV

"Alice," Edward's voice filtered through the darkness. The whole house was dark sometime ago I don't remember when but one of us had the bright idea of cutting the power to the entire house. It had been fine for a while after Jasper delivered the divorce papers, we had stopped after a week I pretended that I was over him that I wouldn't bolt the moment he turned his back. I pretended to be over him but really you can only pretend for so long.

One day just one, just one little thought slipped through and we began to fight. It has been a month maybe two the days and night seem to bleed together when you don't have to sleep. Neither of us had showered or changed our clothes since we began to fight, I'm pretty sure I look like a hobo.

We were at the US Canadian border Edward had dragged me to a house well it was more like a pile of rubble at the moment. It was a game of chess I would make my move and then Edward would make his. My last move got me as far as Seattle I could basically smell Jasper but then Edward made his move and I was dragged kicking and screaming back to this dump.

"Alice!"he had just moved past me. I thought he had caught me, before I got away from this time he bought me to a room. The walls were made of the thickest and toughest metal he could find chains hung from the wall and the door had numerous locks. _Just until they are safe, until you get over him _Edward had said before I got away from him, there was no I was going back into the dark, I couldn't take it.

"I think you have cracked big brother. Congratulations Edward you are finally as crazy as me," I yelled alerting him to my hiding place.

"You were never crazy little sister, we both just need some time to forget out human. Then I had a vision and I knew how to take him down.

The room that was intended to be my prison would now be his; all I needed was to get him in there.

"Your right Edward," he looked shocked.

"I am?" I could see his mind working over time trying to work out what was happening.

"Of course, I love Bella and Jasper as long as I am free I will continue wanting his blood. I have to be locked up." I held out my hands I was ready for my hand cuffs.

"You are doing the right thing little sister," he said leading me towards my cell.

"You made me see the light big brother," I smiled and took him into my arms. I can't believe he was such an idiot. He worked it out eventually but by then he was already handcuffed to the wall and I was already formulating my plan to get my Jasper back.

------

BPOV

"Alice," both Charlie and I said in unison. There standing in front of me was Alice my best friend in the whole world. She was always the one that had been there for me, she had made me happy. She had given me Jasper and I had been waiting for her to come. Better late than never.

"Hello Bella, Charlie" she wrapped her cold arms around me pressing my stomach hard against her hard skin.

"Gentle Alice you don't want to push her out just yet," Charlie joked it was starting to hurt a little.

"Your huge," she was walking circles around me.

"I have heard that before," I laughed. "Do you approve of what I am wearing?" I twirled for her.

"You smell amazing," she ran her finger down my neck ignoring my question.

"I have heard that before too," my laugh was more nervous now.

"Have you come for graduation?" why else would she be here?  
"Of course I wouldn't miss it for the world," she said pulling me towards her again.

"Is Edward here to," I asked looking around.

"No, Edward is not coming today he is indisposed at the moment" she said smiling wickedly.

"That's too bad," Charlie said sounding a little too happy about the fact. "But girlies we have to go we are late."

As soon as we arrived I was whisked away by Angela to sit with the other students while the principle gave his boring speech.

"Was that Alice?" she questioned when the principles speech reached into the twenty minute mark.

"Yeah it was, she made a special trip just to see me graduate isn't that great," she didn't seem as excited as I was. Maybe she was jealous my old best friend has come back and she is going to get abandoned.

"She is just here for a visit, you will always be my best friend," I tried to comfort her.

"Emmett and Jasper won't be happy about it," she muttered.

"What? Why?" Since when did she know what will make Emmett happy, why she was talking to Jasper?

"They just told me that if I ever saw Alice that I had to tell call them," she said getting out her phone and beginning to text.

"No," I snatched the phone off her. "Alice came to see me and Jasper doesn't need to know that she is here." He was still mine and I didn't want him to go running back to Alice, I still wanted there to be hope for us.

"Please I don't want him to go back to her," I tried to explain to her.

"Okay Bella, I won't tell them." I handed her back her phone as the principles droning speech finally came to an end and we began to get in our line.

"Thank you Angela," I yelled as she moved away from me.

They placed me with the rest of the people whose last name started with S I didn't want to be a Swan I wanted to be with the W's I wanted to be a Whitlock. Why did I have to be such an idiot, why didn't I say yes the first time he asked me to marry him. We would be married, he would never leave his wife; he would never would have left me.

My feet began to hurt as they called name after name all I wanted to do was sit down; but the names kept coming and the crowd would applaud.

"Isabella Marie Swan," I took me a moment to realise that it was my name that he just called.

"Isabella Swan," he repeated.

"Wooo Bella!" I heard Emmett yelled from the crowd, as I crossed the stage.

"Yeah Baby!" Jasper joined in as I got my diploma. He was here, my Jasper, he was here.

------

"I am so proud of you Bella," Charlie said hugging me.

"Did you see Jasper? He is here" I was so happy all I wanted to do was see him.

"I heard him," he said chuckling.

"Congratulations Bella," Alice came up behind me wrapping her arm around. "Congratulations little one," she said talking to my stomach.

JPOV

There she was my Bella smiling, mingling and posing for photos with the rest of the students. Every now and then she would look down at her stomach and rub our baby. Then she smiled throwing her arms around Mike Newton and they both poked there tongues out at the camera.

I was such an idiot why the hell did I even think of leaving her, I was an idiot. Then I saw her, Alice it was her she was there with Bella, Alice wrapped her arm around Bella's shoulder whispering something in her ear. My Bella, my baby she was going to hurt them. I pushed my way through the crowd.

"Bella baby," I moved closer to her taking her hand in mine.

"Jasper," A smile swept across her face.

"Come here Bella," I pulled her towards me but Alice grabbed her other arm.

"What are you doing Jasper? Bella and I were just going to have dinner with her friends you're making us late," she tugged at Bella's arm.

"I want to congratulate my fiancé," I moved closer to Bella wrapping my arms around her waist. Bella looked scared her eyes kept darting between us.

"Bella and I have a lot of catching up to do." She gave Bella's arm one last tug and she was ripped her from my arms. Bella cried out in pain but still followed Alice further and further away from me.

I have to find Emmett.

-------

"I have to warm you my closet is a little bare at the moment," Alice had insisted that I change before dinner.

"I have spent most of wearing Jaspers shirts, they always smell so yummy. Don't you think?"

"Jasper does smell incredible good. Do you want to know the reason I am here?" she was smiling.

"My graduation."

"No," she said smiling.

"Did you see something? Is my baby coming?"

"No, well yes but that's not the reason," she whispered in my ear. "After months of non stop fighting I was finally able to get rid of Edward."

I laughed nervously she had to be joking, no one could hurt Edward. Why were they fighting?

"Poor innocent Bella you think I am joking." She pushed me causing me to hit the wall.

"What are you talking about?"Avery was starting to move she didn't like Alice and when she doesn't like something I know it is bad.

"Edward has been trying to keep me away from you and from Jasper," I was trying to slowly moving away from her.

"I tried so hard to make him happy. I let him be with you, I have to sit and watch every time you decide to sleep with him my husband;" she said pushing me to the ground again.

"What the hell are you doing? Alice what happened to my happy loving Alice?" I tried to get up but it wasn't working she reached down and pulled me to my feet.

"You stole my husband! I tried to be happy for you. Sending him back to you when you messed up but I am done he is mine and I am taking him back," she pushed me again.

"No! We are getting married," she started to laugh. I had no idea what was going on but it was starting to hurt, shooting pains started to move across my back and stomach.

"Do you really think that it is going to last Bella," she grinned.

"You told us yourself we are going to be happy, we are going to have three children. He told me we were going to be together forever," she just laughed.

"You really don't know him do you?"Do you think that Jasper could stay with you forever?" she pushed me against the wall.

"You're hurting us Alice," I tried to get away from her but I was nowhere near fast enough and she was so much stronger.

"Jasper," she let me fall to the ground. "Has the loyalty of a two year old especially when it comes to love. You will do until he finds something better." She whispered in my ear.

"He will stay with us forever!" I snapped.

"Your right about that he will stay with Avery forever. You see once Jasper gets it into his head he wants something it will be his. It happened with you but Avery is his everything. That's why I am here," her hand moved across my stomach and Avery hated it she kicked and thrashed.

"You see at the end of the day I will be the one holding your daughter and Jasper's arms will be around me," she sneered before the pain in my stomach intensified.

**_

* * *

_**

He he I know I am evil but lol what ya going to do... I know send me a review tell me what you think

. 


	46. Chapter 46: AN

Hey guys,

I just wanted to let you know that I will be finishing this story however it might take me a while. If you don't already know there has been really bad bush fires in Australia especially in Kinglake where I live the whole town has been destroyed. My family did get out but the house is gone.

I got stuck in my car in the middle of the fire but apparently I have done something right in my life because I survived. When many in the same situation didn't; I think it might just be the situation but all I can see when I close my eyes is fire and I am really messed up at the moment.

I have written some of the last chapter but I don't know if I will be up to writing anytime soon but I promise you that it will be finished soon. We still don't have a permanent place to live and my bedroom was my favourite place in the world and it is where I did all my writing but all I have left of it is my laptop and a few pieces of clothing. But I hope I will find a new place to write because I have so many ideas.

I just wanted to say thank you to all the people that have read my story and have reviewed I loved hearing what you think of my writing.

Thank you all so much I promise that this story will get finished.


	47. Chapter 47

_**Okay I want to thank you all for your kind words and as soon as I get a proper internet connection and every click doesn't cost me I am going to thank you personally one by one. I just have to say to the few people that flamed me about my Alice 1) I know the character belongs to Stenpanie Meyer and I am in no was trying to take it and label it as my own but this is my story and the situations and how the characters react are mine. Now I have tried to write a new and unique story but this never happened in the twilight book but from what I have read and heard these books being talked about. The deep love Alice has for Jasper and in my mind this is how it would go if she lost him. If you don't like the way I have portrayed the characters then I urge you to find another story you like rather than kicking me when I am down. I am sorry but that's just the way I feel right now.**_

_**Other than that I hope you like this last chapter, if you would like to send me ideas you have for other stories I can try and write that would be great.**_

* * *

My water broke as Alice moved closer to me smiling, at that very moment I couldn't even find a trace of the old Alice in her face. My best friend was completely gone.

"AHHH" the pain was so intense that there was nothing else I could think about. Alice wanted to kill me; apparently Jasper didn't care because at the end of all of this he is going to end up with Alice. I was going to kill him the pain was so bad.

"You want me to help Bella," she said running her finger along my stomach. "I could rip her out if you want" she sunk her nails into my stomach. Up until that moment the contraction or at least I thought it was a contraction was the most painful thing I have ever felt. But having someone's fingers under your skin beats that.

I screamed it was all I could do it was not like I was able fight her and run.

"Bella," the front door opened.

"No, Daddy, don't come in," all I wanted to do was scream out for help but I didn't know what Alice would do.

"Bella sweetie are you okay?" he said entering.

"Daddy run, please run," I yelled struggling against Alice but it just made the pain worse.

"Charlie," she said sounding excited pulling her fingers out of my stomach. "You are just in time to see her be born."

"Daddy," I help out me hand. "Help me."

"What's going on?" he questioned innocently.

"Bella and I were just having a little talk," she said staring at the blood pouring from my stomach.

"Daddy you need to get Emmett," I whispered I was hoping the blood would be enough of a distraction to keep her from hearing.

"Oh my big brother is not going to help you now little Isabella," she said slowly sucking the blood off each of her finger tips.

"You know you can taste all three of you, you're sweetness, Jasper is more bitter and the little one she tastes amazing."

"What is going on here?" I could see that he was having a hard time wrapping his head around the situation.

"Poor Charlie," Alice said wrapping her arms around my father.

"Get away from him," I would have fought harder but another contraction ripped through my body.

"It is okay Bella," he said taking my hand and rubbing my back. "Just breath Bella it will pass just breath." He kept rubbing my back and breathing weirdly until it passed.

"Now that's over," Alice said clapping her hand together. " I get to tell a little story."

"Not now Alice we're going to take Bella to the hospital." He said taking me by the arm and beginning to lead me past her.

"You are not going anywhere," she said grabbing him. "My daughter isn't going to come for a while and I'm going to tell you a story."

"She is my daughter," I wanted to remain calm so she didn't hurt Charlie but she was my daughter and no one else was going to have her.

"Sit down and shut up Bella," she said pushing me down in to a chair.

"Whoa," Charlie exclaimed, "What the hell are you doing?"

"See that's why you need to listen to my story Charlie," she seemed more cheerful when she was talking to him.

"No we are taking Bella to see Carlisle," he said standing up to her.

"See that's where my story starts with the great Dr Carlisle Cullen."

"Get out of my way Alice," he said gritting his teeth.

"No no daddy just sit down she can hurt us," I pulled him down nest to me.

"It is Alice, she wouldn't hurt anyone" he said laughing apparently it was a joke.

"I am not going to hurt anyone; Bella is just going to let me be happy because she is my friend," as she said that another contraction ripped through my body. All I wanted to do was scream the pain and the pressure.

"You see Charlie she stole my husband, she stole my husband," I had felt a swell of sadness building inside me ever since she said that she was going to take my baby and all of a sudden it just erupted.

Alice took a step back and grabbed her stomach.

"Stop that!" she yelled.

"Stop what?" Charlie stepped in front of me.

"Where is Jasper?" she ignored Charlies question looking around.

"He is not here Alice, are you going to help me get Bella to the hospital?" he moved twards her with his hands up.

"No I was with Jasper for over fifty years you don't think I know when someone is trying to manipulate my emotions," she drabbed Charlies arms and threw him against the wall like a rag doll.

"Daddy," I tried to get to him but another contraction ripped through me.

"I'm not crazy!" she yelled at me.

"You are at this very moment," I was so over her now I think she has cracked.

"I'm not crazy," she yelled again. I knew how to get out.

"Yes you are! Have you seen what you are doing?" If she wanted Avery I hoped that she wouldn't hurt us. So I stepped forward I had to get my baby away from her.

"I need my Jasper," she sobbed.

"Have him! You can have him but just leave me and my baby alone," I pleaded. But did I really mean it? Was I willing to give Jasper up?

"Really?" she looked up at me.

"Just take me to a hospital far away and I will never come back," I pleaded helping her up off the floor.

"Jasper can be mine again?" she looked up at me.

"Yes," Avery began to thrash and kick inside me. Either of us like the idea but it was the only way I saw that we could both get out here alive.

"You promise," she looked up at me with her puppy dog eyes.

"I promise," Avery gave me one last kick and stopped moving.

"You take me to a hospital and then come back and take Charlie to Carlisle and I will never talk to him again." All I cared about at this very moment was my Avery and her safety.

"Come here," she said opening her arms.

"Bye, Daddy," Alice pulled me hard against her body and flew out the front door.

JPOV

"Bella! Bella baby," I was too late. It had taken a life time to find Emmett.

The place was empty, "Bella!"

That's when I saw Charlie slumped against the wall, blood running down his face.

"Emmett!" I yelled as I tried to get Charlie up.

"Charlie, Charlie," he started to stir. "Charlie?"

"Jasper?" he said looking shocked.

"Jaz?" Emmett had been checking for Alice.

"Big guy," Charlie greeted Emmett.

"Where is Bella?" I questioned Charlie quickly.

"Bella, Bella," he said panicking. "Alice, Alice was here she is crazy!" He said starting to get up but falling back down.

"She is gone," Emmett said quietly, "With Alice, I lost their trail."

"I'm sorry Jasper there was a lot of blood and then it just stopped. I will keep looking."

"Yes you will, what the fuck are you still doing here? Go!" I picked up the nearest thing that I could get my hands off and threw at his chest, it just shattered on impact and he nodded and ran out.

"Your ex girlfriend's stronger than she looks," he was holding a tissue against the cut on his forehead.

"She is my ex wife," I sat down next to him. My Bella was out there in trouble and I was completely helpless

"You were married?" I don't think he grasped the whole situation, well because he didn't know the whole situation.

"How long?"

"About 50 years," I muttered. There was nothing I could do, just sit here like an idiot when fiancé and baby are out there with my ex wife.

"Lasted longer than mine did," he tried to get up but feel back down.

"Yeah, she wasn't like this when we were together," I think it was the shock that lead to this bizarre conversation.

"She really seemed to want you back," he tried to get up again and this time I helped him get to his feet.

"Let's get you to Carlisle," I lead him out the door.

"So how old are you?" he muttered I think he was about to black out again.

"I was born in 1843."

"I thought so," he slurred as he closed his eyes.

----

"Carlisle," I yelled as we got to the house knowing that he would hear me.

"What happened?" he said coming out and helping me with Charlie.

"It was Alice,"Esme had come out to join us we bought Charlie into the house

"Where is Bella?" she asked innocntly as Carlisle and i placed Charlie on the couch and he began to look him over.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know," she grabbed my arm, this forced me to face the whole situation and i broke down.

All i could do was sob, my knees gave way and I feel to the ground.

"Jasper," she said scooping me up and cradling me.

"She is gone Esme," I cried as she tried her best to sooth me, but i could feel that she was breaking down as well.

"It is okay, my baby boy it is okay," she whispered into my ear and ran her finger through my hair.

"What happened Jasper?" she took my face into her hands and forced me to look at her.

"I should have been there to protect them; Emmett said there was so much blood. My baby Esme," I started to cry again.

"We don't know, they could be fine Jasper we have to stay positive Jasper," she was being a good mother and staying strong for me but I could see that she was breaking inside.

"It is all my fault, the Cullen's kill everything they touch I should have known better than subject her to this family," I looked over at Carlisle he was tending to the wound on Charlies forehead. Those two men where my role models I had always thought that when I became a father I would try to be a balance of the two men in front of me. Carlisle compassion and unconditional love; as well as Charlie's loyalty and understanding. Now I was never going to get that chance.

"You can't think like that Jasper," she tried to calm me. "I'm going to go and find her, okay I am going to go and bring back our girls." She said placing me on the floor kissing my forehead and sprinting out the door. I knew that of course that she was going to look for Bella, Esme would move the earth to find one of her children but at this very moment she was wishing she could cry.

"I need you to turn me," I grabbed Carlisle and pulled me away from Charlie; Presenting him with me wrist.

"That will not help anyone," he said turning away from me.

"My family is out there!" I yelled. "And I can't do anything while I am a stupid human."

"That will not help Bella and Avery, Jasper."

"Yes it will I can look for them I can track them, I will find my family," I grabbed him again. This was going to happen.

"What happens when we do find them and you are newborn vampire. It will not help anyone, now how about you drive around and look for Bella or Alice. Call Angela and some of Bella's friends and see if they have seen her. I will not change you," he yelled. He was right I had to stay like this, I had to stay human in for Bella for my family.

"Thank you dad."

"We will find them son," Carlisle looked up from Charlie.

BPOV

The hospital was tiny in a town smaller than Forks; it took Alice two hours to get here at full speed. The only thing I could think about was getting to Jasper, letting him know that I was okay. Letting Emmett know where we were, so he could rip Alice into tiny little pieces.

Alice placed me on an old chair that almost buckled under my weight. I scanned the room to help me find anything that would help me. There in the corner was a payphone, with all the energy I had let I pulled myself to my feet and started to move as fast as I could.

"We had a deal, Bella!" Alice sunk her finger into my back. "Now sit."

"She is having a baby," Alice moved over to the desk and announced to the nurse reading her magazine and hadn't even seen us come in.

"She is what?" the women looked about 90 blue hair and glasses that sat in the end of her nose.

Before Alice could answer again I screamed as another contraction took me by surprise, they were coming closer and closer together and the pressure was becoming unbearable all I wanted to do was push.

"Oh dear she is having a baby," the nurse exclaimed picking up the phone and calling the Doctor.

"I told you that," Alice snapped moving towards me. I backed away from her but in a second she was behind me with a firm grip on my arm.

"What's your name? Dear" she said producing a wheel chair.

"Bella," I whimpered as Alice tightened her grip on my arm.

"Okay Bella, is today your due date?" taking my arm and moving towards the chair.

"Next week," I managed to get out as another contraction set in.

"What's your Doctors name?" she said pushing me through the empty corridor of the hospital.

"Dr Carlisle Cullen," she was wheeling me into a waiting room.

"Would you like me to call him?" she asked sweetly, helping me up and onto the bed. It was a relief to get off my feet but now that I was lying down there is no way I was going to get away from Alice, I was like a beach whale.

"No she doesn't" Alice snapped.

"Shut up Alice! I want Carlisle," I yelled.

"You just give me his number honey and I will give him a qui--" blood was began to run down chin. I looked down and Alice had put her hand right through the ladies chest.

"We had a deal Bella!" she pulled her bloody had out of the lady and she feel to the ground.

"You killed her," I couldn't even think. She killed her and it was all my fault.

"I had to Bella you deciding to do that will lead the Cullen's here. I didn't want to kill her but you made me."

"Oh my god, please don't kill my baby. Do whatever you want to me but please don't hurt my baby," I could see now that there was only one way this was going to end I was going to die. It was strange but I was fine with that as long as my girl got to live.

"I made a promise Bella and unlike you I intend to keep my end of it," Alice she lifting up my top and running her finger across my belly.

All I could go was scream as she pushed her hand inside me and began to feel around.  
"Alice please!" I chocked as she pulled something out of my of me. It was my baby.

Avery I opened my mouth to scream but nothing came out, my arms where too heavy to move from my side and the room was starting to get dark.

----------

"Avery, Avery!" I screamed as I opened my eyes.

"Avery, help me! Help," I looked around I was in a hospital room but I was different from the one I was in before, more modern.

"Avery, someone help me!" I screamed.

"Calm down, calm down," a blond women entered the room coming over to me.

As soon as I could reach I grabbed her arm. "My baby where is my baby?" I was hysterical tear ran down my face and the whole in my chest had come back after all this time.

"Calm down Ms Whitlock," she said running rubbing my back. "Your baby is fine she is in the nursery, she is on a little bit of oxygen but she is fine."

"I want to see her," I demanded.

"I am just going to ask you a few questions before I get her is that okay?" the lady seemed nice enough but I was in no mood.

"I want my baby!" I screamed. "Bring me my baby."

"Okay," the women threw up her hands and left the room.

The pain in my stomach began to slowly return I didn't remember getting her I pulled up the gown they had me in and across my stomach was a long row of stiches; Alice had ripped her out of me.

"Okay Ms Whitlock," the same nurse rolled a hospital crib into the room.

"Avery," the crib came to a stop beside the bed.

"Here is mummy," the women picked her up and handed the little pink bundle to me.

"Hi, Avery," I pulled down the blanket so I could see her properly. She was amazing after so long I finally got to meet my little girl. It was weird but in that moment there was no one else in the world mattered, Jasper and my father disappeared and she was all I cared about.

"Can I ask you some questions now?" I heard the women ask.

"Sure," I didn't look up there was no way I was going to take my eye off something so beautiful.

"Now someone cut your baby out of you and then dumped you both outside the emergency room. Do you know who?" I really didn't care my baby was safe that's all that mattered. Plus I don't think she would believe me if I told her.

"No, I don't," I ran my finger lightly down her tiny nose and across her lips.

"Do you remember where you are from? We found an id on you but it didn't have your address," she continued the questions.

"No sorry I don't," Alice kept her end of the deal I was going to keep mine.

"Can you leave us alone please?"

"Sure we will continue this later," she gave me a quick smile and left.

"oh oh shh shh, it is okay little one mummy is here there is no need to cry," I gentle rocked her. She was so so tiny and so beautiful.

"You look just like your daddy you know that," she looked exactly like him.

"Hi Bella," Alice appeared in the door way.

"Get away from us! You got what you wanted now leave," I wanted to scream a minute ago I didn't care what she had done but now that she was here, I could kill her .

"I thought you would need these," She placed a folder on the end of the bed.

"What are they?" I wanted to kill her.  
"New papers for you and Avery, and I set up a bank account for both of you with all the money that you will need. It will help you keep your promise."

"Get out!"

"I'm going to tell them that you're dead," she said it so casually. Like she wasn't killing me, like she wasn't taking away my whole life.

"Get out," I screamed and Avery started crying.

"Thank you Bella," she said as she left.

"Shh it is okay baby mummy is here. It is just us now; everything is going to be okay." I didn't know how we were going to live without jasper but if us being away from him makes it safe for all of us then it just what i have to do.

To be continued....**_

* * *

_**

**_Okay so I really didn't know how to end it. Please review and tell me what you think, it is a bit off I know. Some of it was written before Black Saturday and some of it after I hope you can't tell. Anyway tell me what you think, if any of you have an idea for another Bella and Jasper story just let me know. Or do you want me to continue._**


	48. Chapter 48

**Okay so I have re written the last chapter because the first one was bad so if you havn't already go back and check it out. Just to reassure you all there will be a part two I have already got a million ideas whirling around in my head and if I do say so myself it is going to be good. Lol**

**So I should get the first chapter of that done early next week so if you want to read it you should add me to your Author Alert list.**

**Thank you all to my readers and I hope this second ending is a much better one.**

**Love you all**

**XOXOXO**


End file.
